Este Sentimiento
by AkaneU-U
Summary: ¿El problemas es no entender tus propios sentimientos? No, el problema es entenderlos y que te arrebaten a la persona que los provoca
1. Chapter 1

Un día más… Como todos los demás, siempre las mismas cosas, los mismos lugares… Todo igual… Siempre…

Así era mi vida, la vida de una solitaria joven a la que sus padres trataban como una marioneta para estudiar toda su adolescencia, convertirse en medico y heredar el Hospital Nishikino, lo que la llevaría a renunciar a lo que ella más ama… La música

Si tanto me gustaba la música ¿Por qué no luchaba por mis sueños? Simple… No podía... Por lo que termine aceptando mi futuro, aceptando que me controlen.

Al entrar a la preparatoria todo seguía igual, no pude hacer amigos, tampoco es que me interesara mucho eso, se me acercaban idiotas que solo les interesaba mi nivel económico o mis calificaciones.

Pero… Todo cambio aquel día en el que conocí a Honoka, cuando conocí a μ's. Cuando me obligaron a ir a mi primera práctica, cuando compuse mi primera canción. Cuando conocí a aquella persona que hiso que mi vida de un gran giro… Yazawa Nico

No sé cuándo comencé a sentirme así… En realidad ni siquiera sé lo que siento, no somos muy unidas, siempre discutimos y casi nunca hablamos, entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan bien estando a su lado? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto sacarla de mi cabeza? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca…

En fin. No es tiempo de pensar en eso, nosotras, μ's , pasamos la ronda preliminar de Love Live, este es el momento en el que tengo que concentrarme al máximo.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndome hacia la azotea ya que Umi y Eli nos han citado para hablar de la práctica. A decir verdad ni siquiera estaba prestando atención al camino, todo estaba en silencio... hasta que unos pasos apresurados hicieron que me alertara. Un fuerte golpe en mi hombro hiso que me balancee y haciendo que la persona que me choco caiga al suelo quedando de rodillas sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Abrí mi boca para reclamar, pero la cerré cuando visualice quien era esa persona, pelinegra con coletas…Nico-chan

Giro su cabeza aun sin levantarse viéndome con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose su labio inferior

\- ¡Estúpida fíjate por donde vas! - Me grito levantándose, se puso de puntitas y me encaro

-¡Pero si tú fuiste la idiota que me choco!

-No te hubiera chocado si no estuvieras caminando como una idiota, ¡¿no ves que tengo prisa?! - Nos acercamos cada vez más quedando cara a cara, podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos haciendo que me ponga un poco nerviosa

-¡No me hubieras chocado si no estuvieras corriendo como loca! ¡Estúpida enana! - Le dije separándome de ella y dándole la espalda

\- Eres imposible - Dijo mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejándose, gire un poco mi cabeza y le hable nuevamente

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No iras a la práctica? - Le grite haciendo que parara dándome la espalda

\- ¡Déjame en paz! No te interesa - se giró y me saco la lengua infantilmente para luego salir corriendo

Maldita enana se saltara la práctica, ¿Que tendrá que hacer? No es como si me interesara pero… Aaah como dijo ella no me interesa, si luego la regañan no es mi culpa

Seguí mi camino, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la azotea. Todas ya habían llegado y me miraron algunas seriamente y otras con curiosidad

-Maki, llegas tarde- Dijo Umi cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-Lo sé, lo siento me distraje en el camino - le devolví la mirada

\- Bien, empezare - Eli se interpuso entre nosotras, movió su cabeza indicándome que valla en donde estaban las demás y comenzó a hablar - La ronda final de preliminares es en diciembre, ahí es donde se decidirá al equipo que pasara a Love Live

-Por eso comenzaremos nuestra práctica una hora más temprano, comenzando la próxima semana- Dijo Umi ganándose un bufido por parte de Honoka y Rin

\- ¿Más temprano nya? no podré hacerlo - bajo su cabeza y suspiro, Hanayo acaricio su espalda

\- La práctica es necesaria, no se quejen- Dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos

-Bien, ¡Podremos hacerlo! - Grito Honoka saltando enérgicamente y exaltando a las demás

-Esperen… ¿No estamos olvidando a alguien? - Pregunto Kotori, todas la miraron confundidas

-Falta Nico-chan - Dije cruzando mis brazos y apoyando mi espalda en la pared - Tuvo que irse

-¿Por qué? - Susurro Hanayo

-No lo sé, solo se fue sin decir nada

-Debe seguir en la escuela ¡vallamos a buscarla!- Grito Honoka y salió corriendo, pero Umi la agarro de su ropa haciendo que callera al suelo

-Duelee Umi-chan

\- No podemos ir e invadir su privacidad, ella tendrá sus razones para faltar- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándonos la espalda

Honoka se puso de pie y con una sonrisa la abrazo por la espalda

-Umi-chaan tu también quieres saber porque falto ¿no? - Susurro en su oído con una voz traviesa haciendo que Umi se estremezca

-Cla-claro que no Honoka - Su voz sonaba dura pero temblaba un poco

-¿Enserio? - Se acercó más a su oído susurrándole con el mismo tono de voz

-Bu-bueno….

Umi se separó rápidamente de Honoka, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, Honoka se giró y nos miró confundida y movió sus hombros para luego salir corriendo haciendo que la sigamos. Salimos de la escuela y como suponíamos allí estaba Nico, caminaba tranquilamente, Honoka corrió rápidamente y la agarro de la muñeca haciendo que de un gritito

-¡Honoka!, ¡me asustaste! - Suspiro - ¿Que hacen aquí?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿No iras a la práctica?

-Te-tengo algo que hacer empiecen sin mí... - Se notaba nerviosa, algo estaba pasando...

\- ¿Es tan importante? - Le pregunte, me miro y frunció el ceño

-¡Te dije que no te importa! ya déjenme en paz - Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Honoka y salió corriendo

Umi se acercó a Honoka poniendo su mano en el hombro de la última

-Bien, ¿satisfecha? ¿Podremos regresar a practicar?- Pregunto cansada

\- Espera Umi, Aun tenemos que hacer algo - dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa traviesa, la miramos confundida ladeando nuestra cabeza

…

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! - Grito Umi levantándose bruscamente, Nozomi hiso lo mismo y le tapó la boca volviéndola a sentar

Nos encontrábamos afuera de la escuela atrás de unos arbustos observando a Nico quien miraba a los lados como buscando algo… o a alguien

Muchas alumnas nos miraban algunas con desconfianza y otras con curiosidad, era un tanto incomodo...

-¿Estará esperando a alguien nya? - Susurro rin agachándose para ver en una abertura del arbusto

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo divertido va a pasar - Dijo traviesamente Nozomi mientras sacaba… ¿Una cámara?

-¡Nozomi! ¿Qué haces con una cámara? Parecemos acosadoras - Reclamaba Eli tratando de quilarle la cámara de las manos sin ninguna suerte

-Elichi no pasara nada - Sonrió y alzo un pulgar - Solo es para tener un recuerdo de lo que sea que pase

\- Ah..- Eli suspiro- No tienes remedio

-To-todavía pienso que lo que hacemos está mal - Hablo Umi golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano - ¿No es así Koto-?

-¡Chicas se está alejando sigámosla! - Grito Kotori interrumpiendo a Umi quien dio un pequeño grito asustada, se puso levemente de pie y comenzando a correr siguiendo con la mirada a Nico

-¡¿Tú también Kotori?! - Grito Umi cayendo dramáticamente al suelo de rodillas

\- ¡Kotori-chan escondámonos allí! - Dijo Hanayo señalando unos árboles, corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos junto a Kotori

-¡¿Hanayo También?! ¡¿Soy la única con sentido común aquí?! ? - Gritaba Umi poniendo sus manos en su cara

-Si…- Dijimos todas al mismo tiempo haciendo que ella nos mire con una mirada fulminante

Continuamos siguiéndola escondiéndonos detrás de distintos autos, arboles etc. De lo poco que la observaba pude notarla bastante feliz, daba pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba y parecía tararear algunas melodías, se veía tan linda, unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla me invadieron y sentía mi cuerpo bastante cálido… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!

Que estará tramando esa idiota, es muy raro que se salte una práctica y que ni siquiera nos de sus razones, pero no sé porque me preocupo tanto por esto. Seguro es una de sus estupideces, como querer comprar un artículo de idols o algo así...

-Chicas esperen, parece que se detuvo - Dijo Honoka agachada y estirando sus brazos hacia atrás para detenernos, nos detuvimos tan repentinamente que choque mi nariz con la espalda de Rin

Estábamos escondidas detrás de un cartel, nos quedamos mirándola, estaba apoyada contra una tienda mirando sus zapatos y sonriendo bobamente. De repente miro hacia su derecha y agito su mano tratando de llamar la atención a alguien. Todas miramos hacia esa dirección, ninguna decía nada, solo trataban de descifrar que estaba pasando

Un chico alto y pelinegro apareció entre la multitud acercándose lentamente a ella. La mire, desde la distancia que estaba podía observar como brillaba su rostro mirándolo. No… No me digan que…

Aquel chico la abrazo levantándola con sus brazos levemente y girando, se reían. Mire a mis compañeras para confirmar lo que estaba pasando, todas estaban mirando la escena serias y otras sorprendidas

Rin me miro, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que ella con cara sorprendida señalo a Nico haciendo que yo vuelva a mirar hacia esa dirección

En ese momento sentí como mi mundo se vino abajo, se estaban besando… Nico estaba de puntitas abrazándolo por el cuello, profundizando aquel beso, mientras él tenía sus manos en su cintura. Mire aquella escena con unos raros sentimientos de enojo y tristeza. No entiendo nada. No entiendo porque mi pecho duele. Tampoco porque mis ojos se están nublando. Solo me quede en shock mirándola, apreciando como los minutos se hacían tan largos y ellos no se separaban, baje mi mirada ocultando mis ojos con mi flequillo

-No me digan que…- Honoka hablo con una voz apenas audible

-Es el novio de… Nico-chan- Dijo Hanayo completamente roja

Esa frase fue como una apuñalada al corazón. Maldición... Que me está pasando

Note la mirada de Rin plasmada en mí, era bastante incomodo pero por alguna razón no quería levantar mi mirada

-Maki-chan ¿porque lloras nya? - Dijo susurrando haciendo que la mire sorprendida, pronto todas me miraron

Toque mi mejilla, las lágrimas bajaban sin control, desesperada trate de secarlas con mis brazos, pero no paraban. Me tape la cara con mis manos y me arrodille, no quería que me vieran así y luego hagan preguntas incomodas que ni siquiera yo se responder.

Sentí un leve apretón en mi muñeca, saque un poco mis manos de mis ojos, Nozomi me miraba sonriendo maternalmente, aparte mis brazos y continúe mirándola.

-Maki… a ti… ¿te gusta Nicochi? - Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa sincera

A mi… ¿Qué?.


	2. Chapter 2

¿A mi gustarme Nico-chan? No, no es posible…

Ignorando las miradas de las demás plasmadas en mí, mire nuevamente a Nico-chan quien se alejaba agarrada de la mano de aquel chico que la acompañaba. Baje nuevamente mi cabeza, esa imagen me dolía demasiado.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo y hablemos sobre esto- Al parecer Umi lo noto y dijo aquello poniéndose de pie a lo que todo la seguimos

Nozomi me ofreció un pañuelo para secarme las lágrimas, a lo que aun sin mirarla acepte.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, yo intentaba no mirar a ninguna de mis compañeras a pesar de notar las miradas rápidas que ellas me daban.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque, nos sentamos en una banca mientras que algunas se sentaron en el suelo quedando de frente. Nadie decía nada, permanecieron alrededor de 5 minutos algunas mirando el césped y otras mirándose de reojo. Hasta que Eli rompió el silencio.

-¿Seguirán así o empezaran a hablar? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Es que… no sé por dónde empezar, aun me cuesta entenderlo – Hablo Honoka

-¿Por qué no empezamos preguntándole a Maki-chan porque lloraba? – Dijo Umi a lo que todas me miraron con curiosidad. La mire seriamente.

-No quiero hablar de eso – Dije haciendo que Umi aparte la mirada.

-Pero ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos? Somos tus amigas podemos tratar de ayudarte – Dijo Kotori mirándome preocupada.

-Animo Maki-chan Confía en nosotras – Nozomi, quien permanecía sentada junto a mí, puso su mano en mi hombro acariciándolo.

-Es que… No lose – Dije, Todas ladearon la cabeza confundidas

-¿Como que no lo sabes? – Me pregunto Honoka

-No sé por qué me sentí tan mal al ver a Nico-chan con otra persona, no lo entiendo chicas- Deje salir mis sentimientos, confió en ellas, sé que no son la clase de persona que se burlaría del tema, en este momento solo necesito que alguien me entienda y que… Me ayude a que yo entienda.

Al no recibir respuesta mire nuevamente mire el suelo

-Aquí es donde volvemos a la pregunta anterior, Dime Maki ¿A ti te gusta Nicochi? – Me pregunto Nozomi sonriendo

-Ya les dije, no lo se

-Pero si dices que te sientes triste al ver a Nico-chan con un chico hasta el punto de llorar, es porque estas enamorada de ella, Maki-chan cabeza dura nya – Rin dejo salir esas palabras ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de las demás. Mi rostro se puso del mismo color que mi cabello y sentía mi cara súper caliente

-¡Cállate Idiota! - Le grite tapando mi rostro con mis manos

-Rin-chan tiene razón. Maki-chan acéptalo estas enamorada de Nico-chan – Dijo Eli cruzándose de brazos y mirándome sonriendo

-Yo no…

-¡Que romántico! – Grito Kotori, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo - ¿No es así Umi-chan?

-¿E-eh? Su-supongo que si… - Dijo Umi sonrojada apartando la mirada

-¡Pe-pe-pero yo aún no dije que sí! – Dije poniéndome de pie haciendo que se asusten un poco

-Entiendo que se lleven mal, es por eso que quizás no lo aceptas, tienes que pensarlo y aclarar tus sentimientos Maki-chan, no creo que solo veas a Nicochi como una amiga ¿no es asi? - Nozomi me giño el ojo, aparte mi mirada

\- Tks, está bien pensare en esto, aunque aún pienso que es una estupidez – Cruce mis brazos y las mire haciendo que todas dejen salir una pequeña risa

-Bien aclarando esto, ahora hablemos del novio de Nico-chan – Eli me indico que me vuelva a sentar a lo que obedecí – Maki ¿podemos hablar de esto? ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, supongo, no te preocupes - Les dije dándoles permiso a continuar

-Bueno, aun no puedo creerlo, digo, tiene derecho a estar en pareja pero, en este momento ees en donde tendríamos que estar más concentradas, además nunca nos dio un indicio para pensar que estaba con alguien - Dijo Eli suspirando

-¿No la notaban más feliz estos días? – Pregunto Hanayo mirando a Eli y Nozomi

-A decir verdad, en la clase siempre que la miraba sonreía bobamente, pero dejando eso de lado nunca creí que estaría en pareja - Dijo Nozomi recostándose en la banca

-¿Tendríamos que preguntarle? – Pregunto Honoka

\- O esperar a que ella lo diga – Dijo Umi

-¿Cómo aremos para mirarla mañana? - Dijo Kotori arrancando el césped con sus manos

-Opino que actuemos como que no sabemos nada – Hablo Eli

-Pienso lo mismo, es lo mejor que podamos hacer – Dije poniéndome de pie y estirándome

\- Tienes razón – Honoka igualmente se puso de pie – Ya es tarde, es hora de regresar a nuestras casas

-Si…

…

Todas nos despedimos, al llegar a mi casa como siempre estaba sola, me dirigí directamente a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama.

Hoy fue un día bastante largo, la cabeza me da vueltas, aun no puedo creer que Nico-chan tenga novio, no puedo sacar la imagen de ellos besándose de mi cabeza, duele, duele mucho.

Coloque mi brazo en mi cabeza tapando mis ojos. Tampoco puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que dijeron las chicas.

" _Dime Maki ¿A ti te gusta Nicochi?"_

" _Pero si dices que te sientes triste al ver a Nico-chan con un chico hasta el punto de llorar, es porque estas enamorada de ella"_

" _Maki-chan acéptalo estas enamorada de Nico-chan"_

Me sonroje al recordar esas palabras. La verdad, nunca lo había pensado, esas discusiones, esas miradas de odio, ¿se pueden convertir en amor tan fácilmente?

Solo con recordar esa sonrisa que ella siempre lleva, que a pesar de ser pequeña e infantil en ocasiones puede ser bastante madura, también que cada vez que pienso en ella mi corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte y mi rostro se pone caliente, sin mencionar que ella es muy linda y… otra vez me fui del tema…

-Tenían razón, al parecer si estoy enamorada de Nico-chan – Susurre soltando una pequeña risa – Como se lo diré a las demás ahora ah… - Suspire y cerré mis ojos

…

Unas fuertes ráfagas de luz comenzaron a molestarme en esa mañana. Me moví entre mis sabanas, al parecer me quede dormida ah… ¿Qué hora es?

Agarre el despertador, tarde en visualizar los números que se encontraban allí ya que aún no podía abrir mis ojos con normalidad, las 7:00 am, aún hay tiempo. Me levante de mi cama, tome una ducha y desayune.

Al terminar fui a ponerme mi uniforme, hoy será el día en el que le diga a las chicas que estoy enamorada de Nico-chan. Aah, enamorada suena tan raro y tan lindo a la vez que estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de todo… Pero ya no importa me decidí y voy a mantenerme hasta el final.

Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela, ¿Cómo se supone que les diría? ¡Hey chicas! ¿Saben qué? ¡Fui una idiota todo este tiempo al parecer si estoy enamorada de Nico-chan! ¡No puedo decir eso! Tranquila, respira, mientras más rápido lo digas, más rápido va a terminar, ¡ánimos Maki!

-Maki-chan ¡Espéranos nya! – Unos gritos a mis espaldas lograron que me sobresaltara

Me gire encontrándome con Rin corriendo sosteniendo a Hanayo de la muñeca arrastrándola

-Rin idiota me asustaste – Le dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho y suspirando

-¡Vallamos juntas nya!

-Bien, solo no me hagan llegar tarde

…

La clase comenzó, me senté en mi banco y espere a que las horas pasaran. La clase estaba aburrida como siempre, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que el profesor decía, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza para preocuparme por eso ahora

Las clases por fin terminaron, ahora tendríamos que dirigirnos a la sala del club en donde les diré a todas lo que siento, lo único que espero es que Nico-chan no esté allí. Corrí hacia la sala del club abriendo la puerta bruscamente haciendo que todas me miren sorprendida. Para mi suerte Nico-chan no encontraba allí

-Maki-chan que susto, ¿Por qué estás tan acelerada? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? – Me sonrió, sonaba tan segura, no me habrá leído la mente ¿o sí?

-¿Sabes algo? – Le pregunte mirándola seriamente

-¿Eh? Claro que no, ¿Hay algo que tendría que saber? – ¡Otra vez esa sonrisa! Tranquila Maki, solo lo hace para molestarte

-La verdad que si – Suspire – En realidad todas tendrían que saberlo

Las demás ladearon su cabeza mirándome y mirándose entre ellas

-¿Que es Maki-chan? – Pregunto Hanayo

-Bi-bien… No sé cómo decirlo, pero necesito que presten mucha atención – ¡Solo dilo! No es tan difícil- Tome en cuenta lo que me dijeron todas ayer y… Lle-llegue a una conclusión… - Todas me miraban llenas de curiosidad haciendo que me ponga aún más nerviosa – Al parecer… Me gusta Nico-chan – Lo último lo dije en un susurro apenas audible cerrando mis ojos con fuerza

-Pe-perdón Maki-chan pe-pero ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – Estúpida Honoka, ¡fui bastante clara!

-¡Que me gusta Nico-chan Idiotas! No lo volveré a repetir – Me senté bruscamente en una silla del salón, cruce mis brazos y cerré mis ojos

De pronto muchos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse para luego sentir un peso encima, bueno bastante peso diría yo. Abrí mis ojos, todas estaban abrazándome provocando que casi callera de la silla

-¡Felicidades Maki-chan por fin lo aceptaste nya! – Dijo Rin refregando su cabeza en mi hombro

\- Me sorprende, eres bastante testaruda pero pudiste aceptar tus sentimientos – Dijo Umi acariciando mi hombro

-Muy bien Maki-chan, estoy muy orgullosa – Dijo Nozomi acariciando mi cabeza haciendo que me sonroje

-Idiotas… - Desvié mi mirada – Ahora que pude aceptarlo es una lástima que Nico-chan tenga a otra persona ¿no? – Les dije amargamente

-Respecto a eso, ¿qué harás? – Pregunto Kotori

-No lo sé, ¿que sugieren que haga? – Les pregunte, todas comenzaron a mirar al techo pensando

-Si estuviera en tu situación, ¡trataría que Kayo-chin se enamore de mi nya! – Dijo Rin abrazando a Hanayo

-¡¿Ri-Rin-chan?!

-Pero Nico-chan está enamorada de alguien más, ¿entonces qué hago?

-Yo creo que también haría lo que dijo Rin, Solo que… si Nico-chan está completamente enamorada de aquel chico creo que sería demasiado difícil pero… Aun lo intentaría si realmente amo a esa persona – Dijo Umi mirándome seriamente

-Pienso lo mismo, no tires la toalla todavía Maki, intenta conquistar a Nico – Eli me giño el ojo

-Chicas… Gracias lo tomare en cuenta… - Les sonreí provocando que todas se sonrían entre si - Hablando de la enana, ¿dónde está?

-Ara, Maki esta territorial ahora ¿eh? – Dijo Nozomi sonriendo burlescamente

-Supongo – Le sonreí – Entonces ¿dónde está?

-Respecto a eso, Nicochi dijo que la encontremos afuera de la escuela, nos quiere decir algo – Todas la miramos sorprendida

-¡¿Porque no lo dijiste antes Nozomi?! – Le grito Eli

-Elichi cruel, solo lo olvide

-Vallamos antes de que se enoje – Dijo Honoka a lo que todas asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el exterior de la escuela, ¿Qué querrá decirnos esa idiota? No sé por qué siento un mal presentimiento

Al llegar vimos a Nico-chan hablando con alguien al que no podía ver por los árboles que lo ocultaban, nos acercamos más y por lo que vi un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y unas fuertes ganas de matar a alguien aparecieron

Allí se encontraba el estúpido chico con el que la vimos ayer, hablaban tan animadamente que me dio asco. Al parecer Nozomi lo noto y me dio un leve golpe en la espalda para que reaccionara y una mirada que se interpretaba como un "Contrólate" Asentí y continúe caminando.

Llegamos a su lado haciendo que note nuestra presencia, se giró hacia nosotras

-¿Nico-chan que ases aquí? Tenemos que practicar ¿lo olvidaste? – Pregunto Umi haciéndose la desentendida y ignorando a aquel chico

-Lo se Umi pero… Quiero presentarle a alguien – Dijo empujando levemente al chico para que de un paso hacia adelante y se presente. Ah… Esto es lo peor

-Me llamo Souta Suzuki soy… El novio de Nico-chan encantado de conocerlas – Dio una leve reverencia, era un chico bastante alto de cabello negro igual al de Nico-chan y ojos azules. Las demás hicieron una reverencia pero yo solo continúe mirando con una mirada fulminante

-Tu-tu-tu… - Tartamudeaba Kotori

-¿tu novio Nico? – Pregunto Eli

-Si… Lo siento por no habérselo dicho pero… No sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar así que…

-No te preocupes Nico entendemos- Umi le sonrió

Sentía las miradas de las demás en mí, ¿creen que lo matare? Ganas no me faltan pero no lo haría enfrente de ella

-¿Entonces podremos volver a practicar? – Pregunto Eli cruzándose de brazos

-S-si adiós Souta – Le dio un beso rápido y se acercó a nosotras. De verdad necesito matar a alguien…

Como siempre permanecimos calladas en todo el camino, mire de reojo a Nico-chan, se mantuvo mirando el suelo todo el camino. De pronto se detuvo haciendo que todas nos volteemos a mirarla

-Chi-chicas están enojadas ¿verdad? – Su voz temblaba un poco

-¿Qué dices Nicochi? Claro que no – Le respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa

-Sí, en realidad ya lo sabi…- Umi se apresuró a taparle la boca a Rin

-N-no, nos molesta Nico, no te preocupes. Solo espero que esto no te distraiga de la práctica – Umi miro seriamente a Rin quien solo sonrió

-Está bien no pasara… – Dijo volviendo a caminar adelantándose, todas nos miramos y la seguimos. Ah… Enana no la hagas más difícil.

La práctica siguió normalmente, todo continuo de la misma manera como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Nico-chan tenía esa boba sonrisa, igual que cuando la acompañaba aquel chico. Aun me pregunto cómo pudo enamorarse de él, que siente por él, como lo conoció y cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Muchas preguntas que quizás nunca sepa la respuesta.

-Maki la practica ya termino, tenemos que irnos – Nozomi me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Eh? S-si lo siento – Se escuchó una pequeña risa de su parte – Nozomi, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? - Me pregunto sorprendida

-Ya sabes… So-sobre Nico-chan – Dije mirándola seriamente aunque con un notorio sonrojo, Nozomi rio

-Está bien, vallamos a una plaza para estar mas tranquilas

-Bien…

Caminamos juntas hacia una plaza que quedaba cerca de la escuela, nos sentamos en una banca y comencé a hablar

-Estuve pensando y… de verdad pienso que Nico-chan me gusta así que… ¿crees que debería confesarme? - Le dije directamente, ella me miro unos segundos sorprendida y luego me sonrio

-¿No crees que es apresurado?

-Yo… No lo sé, pero al verlos juntos hoy, Nico-chan parecía muy enamorada y por eso siento que si no se lo digo pronto ni siquiera tendré la oportunidad de hacer que ella se enamore de mi ¿entiendes?

-Así que ¿Tienes miedo de que te la arrebate? – Siempre dando en el clavo Nozomi ¿Eh?

-Si… sé que soy egoísta y no estoy pensando en los sentimientos de Nico-chan ni en los de su no-novio… Pero…

-Mira Maki – Nozomi me interrumpió y me miro seriamente, que facilidad tiene para cambiar de expresión – Yo quiero mucho a Nicochi, por eso no quiero que sufra, quiero estar completamente segura de que de verdad la amas, si no es así, no dejare que la alejes de ese chico.

La mire un poco sorprendida, pero luego volví a mirarla seriamente

-Yo de verdad amo a Nico-chan, estoy segura de mis sentimientos en este momento, siento que por esa idiota soy capaz de todo – Nozomi sonrió nuevamente

-Bien, si de verdad la amas, tendrás que confesarte, luego todo dependerá de ti, tendrás que enfrentar todas las consecuencias

-Lo hare, gracias Nozomi – Le sonreí y me puse de pie

\- Pensar que hace un día ni siquiera aceptabas estar enamorada de Nicochi y ahora decidiste confesarte – Dio una pequeña risa

\- Lo sé, soy genial

-Claro que si Makichi – Me sonroje un poco – Así que ¿Cuándo le dirás? – Puse mi mano en mi barbilla y mire el cielo

-Supongo que mañana

-¿Tan pronto?

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? - Le dije seriamente levantando una ceja

-Cla-claro que no – rio un poco

Nos despedimos y regresamos a nuestros hogares, me duche, cene y me acosté nuevamente en mi cama. Ahora que lo pienso, mis sentimientos de verdad cambiaron muy rápido, no, no cambiaron, este amor que siento por Nico-chan siempre estuvo allí solo que no me daba cuenta. Mañana me confesare… El único problema es que aún no sé cómo lo hare…

Agarre mi celular y busque el contacto de Nico-chan, mandarle un mensaje creo que es la mejor idea. Teclee las letras un poco insegura y envié el mensaje

 **De: Maki**

 **Para: Nico**

" _Enana, Mañana al terminar las clases ve a la parte trasera de la escuela, necesito hablar contigo"_

Cerré mis ojos esperando la respuesta. Unos pocos minutos después mi celular comenzó a vibrar poniéndome un poco nerviosa, lo sostuve y abrí el mensaje

 **De: Nico**

 **Para: Maki**

" _¿Qué quieres Maki-chan? Está bien iré, espero no sea una estupides"_

Suspire y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Espero que todo vaya bien…

…

La clase continuo como siempre aburrida, hoy era el dia en el que me declararía a Nico-chan, me estoy muriendo de nervios. La clase término, guarde mis cosas y me prepare para salir

-¿Maki-chan iras a la práctica? – Pregunto Hanayo

Me voltee y la mire

-Ta-tardare un poco, tengo algo que hacer, díganselo a las demás por favor- Me apresure a salir del salón sin esperar su respuesta

Camine por el patio de la escuela dirigiéndome en el lugar acordado, al llegar vi a Nico-chan recostando su espalda en la pared mirando el suelo, al notar mi presencia me miro sin cambiar de posición.

-Llegas tarde idiota – Dijo con un tono serio

-Lo siento…

-Bien, ¿De que quieres hablar? - ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diga? Aah, debí crearme un guion

-Quiero preguntarte algo – Me recosté en la pared a su lado

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? Cabeza de tomate no tengo todo el día – Me mordí la lengua para evitar reclamarle y empezar a discutir

-Quiero preguntarte ¿Desde cuando sales con tu novio? – Deje salir aquello, aunque no es lo que de verdad quiero decir, creo que es buen momento para preguntarlo

-Hace 1 mes – Dijo mirando el cielo

\- ¿1 mes? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? – Le dije mirándola seriamente

-No te importa, si solo quieres regañarme mejor me voy – Comenzó a caminar, pero en un impulso logre agarrarla de la muñeca

-Eso no es lo único que quiero decir, no seas mal educada – De nueva cuenta la recosté contra la pared empujándola despacio y la acorrale para que no vuelva a intentar irse, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran muy cerca – Además, no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-¡Dije que no te interesa! - Me grito sorprendiéndome, ella desvió la mirada

-Claro que me interesa – Nos miramos ambas frunciendo el ceño

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué de repente te interesa tanto lo que hago!? ¡No molestes! – Me grito con una mirada fulminante, sus bellos ojos Ruby estaban llenos de ira. Me mordí el labio inferior y finalmente se lo dije

-¡Porque me gustas idiota! – Calmo su mirada llenándola de confusión - ¡Me interesa lo que hagas, aunque duela me interesa lo que hagas con el estúpido de tu novio, me interesas idiota! – Deje salir mis sentimientos, sentía ganas de llorar pero trate de tragarme todas mis lágrimas

-¿Qu-que yo, que tu… Qué? – Su voz temblaba y tenía una mirada desconcertada que permanecía fija en la mía

-Me gustas… De verdad - me aparte de ella – Así que… espero que te prepares porque aunque no quieras… - Le sonreí – Hare que te enamores de mí… -

Camine llena de orgullo alejándome de ella, podía sentir aun su mirada en mí. Me recosté nuevamente en una pared cerrando mis ojos, suspire y los volví a abrir sonrojándome fuertemente a los pocos segundos. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que creí que se me saldría del cuerpo

-N-no puedo creer que haya hecho eso…- Me tire al suelo tapando mis ojos con mis manos.- Ahora comienza la verdadera guerra…


	3. Chapter 3

**Holoo OwO**

 **Luego de pasar por una maratón de exámenes aquí les traigo el tercer cap xD'. Solo les quería decir muchas gracias por los reviews y…. Eso solo (?)**

 **Sin más los dejo con el capítulo, no muy largo pero créanme que me esforcé (?**

* * *

Una desconcertada pelinegra corría por los pasillos de la escuela mirando sus pies en movimiento sin prestar atención al camino mientras un sinfín de preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza

 _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

Demasiadas preguntas causadas únicamente por la confesión tan atrevida de cierta pelirroja ¿Cómo haría ahora para mirarle la cara? Y justamente hoy se verían en la práctica.

Lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras y tratando de no pensar mucho tomo el pomo de la puerta con su mano tratando de abrirla. Escuchaba algunas risas y murmullos que por alguna razón la pusieron muy nerviosa. Retiro su mano y se recostó en la puerta mirando el techo.

- _No puedo hacer esto. –_ Pensó cerrando sus ojos

" _Me gustas…De verdad. Así que espero que te prepares porque aunque no quieras…Hare que te enamores de mi"_

Nuevamente esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza sonrojándola al mismo tiempo en el que abría sobresaltada sus ojos

-¿Qué se cree esa idiota? – Susurraba para ella misma - Como pudo decir tan normalmente esas palabras, seguidas de esa sonrisa… Tks presumida… - Un fuerte tirón de la puerta, haciendo que esta se abra, provoco que Nico empezara a caer, asustada comenzó a dar intensos pataleos que no ayudaban en nada. Cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras las demás la miraban sorprendidas

-¿Qué haces allí Nico-chan? – Pregunto Honoka quien aún sostenía el pomo de la puerta en sus manos haciendo que Nico le lance una mirada irónica

-No estaría aquí si tú no hubieras abierto la puerta - Dijo la pelinegra aun en el suelo

-Ya Nicochi no llores. - Nozomi se inclinó estirando una mano a Nico quien después de suspirar la tomo y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué hacías afuera Nico-chan? ¿Por qué no entrabas? – Pregunto Kotori

-Y-yo solo… – Miro a Maki de reojo quien mantenía una mirada seria fija en ella, sus miradas se conectaron por unos pocos segundos, la pelirroja le giño un ojo sonriendo provocando que Nico apartara su mirada sonrojándose – Na-nada…

Nozomi noto esas miradas cómplices entre las dos y la reacción de la pelinegra hiso que entendiera lo que había sucedido. Miro a Maki levantando su pulgar y sonriéndole haciendo que la nombrada se sonroje y aparte su mirada _¿En dónde quedo la Maki de hace 5 segundos?_

-Bien, ya que estamos todas empecemos la practica – Ordeno Umi ganándose un "Si" de todas

Nozomi se acercó a Maki con los brazos cruzados poniéndose a su lado muy cerca de su oreja

-Luego me cuentas eh…-Le susurro en un tono pícaro, pero Maki solo respondió moviendo su cabeza

La práctica transcurrió normalmente, bueno… No tan "normal" que digamos, ciertas chicas se lanzaban pequeñas miradas que no tardaron en ser notadas por las demás presentes, algunos acercamientos de la pelirroja que obviamente fueron ignorados por la pelinegra haciendo que ambas estén muy desconcentradas en la práctica.

Finalmente termino, las chicas comenzaron a irse a sus casas excepto cierta pelinegra quien se encontraba esperando a alguien apoyada en una pared como siempre

-Maki-chan idiota… - Susurraba – ¿Porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza? No pensé que su confesión me afectara tanto…

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar pasos acelerados que provocaron que Nico se sobresaltara y mirara hacia el frente. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la persona que se dirigía ahora a pasos calmados hacia ella.

-Souta… - Dijo corriendo hacia su chico y abrazándolo – Al fin llegas.

-Lo siento princesa, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No… No te preocupes. Bien ¿a dónde vamos? – Le dijo agarrándolo del brazo y comenzando a caminar

-Qué te parece… ¿A comer? – Le dijo sonriéndole ligeramente

-Perfecto, vallamos.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante, se sentaron y pidieron algo para luego comenzar a comer. El resto del día siguió tranquilo, normal, solo era una típica salida de pareja. Se estaba haciendo tarde y decidieron dejar la cita para otro día, caminaron juntos hacia la casa de la pelinegra.

-¿Estas cansada Nico? – Pregunto Souta sosteniendo la mano de Nico

\- Claro que no – Solto una pequeña risa – ¿Porque te preocupas tanto?

 _¡Porque me gustas idiota!_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que rápidamente soltara la mano del pelinegro y se alejara un poco de él. Miro nuevamente la cara de su novio quien tenía una mirada de confusión y preocupación. Dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Lo-lo siento…

-¿Pasa algo Nico? – Pregunto acercándose a ella poniendo ambas mano en su mejilla y levantando su cara para que lo mirara

-N-no…Quiero decir si…Ah solo pasaron muchas cosas hoy… ¿Entiendes? – Decía tratando de apartar su mirada sin mucho éxito

-Puedes hablarlo conmigo, te escuchare… - Le decía sonriéndole

-Lose pero… Es algo demasiado complicado que solo necesito asimilar, espero que lo entiendas…

-Claro… No te preocupes Nico lo entiendo – Le dio un beso rápido y se apartó de ella agarrando su mano nuevamente y comenzando a caminar.

Al llegar a su casa se despidieron nuevamente con un beso. Ella se dirigió directamente a su habitación, acostándose en su cama y tapándose con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza

- _¿Qué me pasa? Justamente hoy tuvo que ser… -_ Pensó abrazando su almohada- _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa idiota tomate tsundere? Su confesión… ¿De verdad está enamorada de mí? Pero ¿Cuándo pudo haber pasado? Aaah… Demasiadas preguntas, tranquila Nico, tú tienes pareja, no tienes que estar pensando en otra persona… Maki-chan… Eres una idiota._

…

Un chico pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por la calle en esa oscura noche, nadie rondaba por los alrededores, solo era él. Comenzando a silbar una melodía correspondiente a una canción del famoso grupo μ's, en el cual su pareja era integrante, se adentró a un extraño callejón en el cual solo lo iluminaba una débil luz que titilaba, que se encontraba casi en el centro. Adentrándose cada vez más se detuvo de golpe observando a una silueta que permanecía apoyada contra una pared cruzando sus brazos.

-Hasta que te dignaste a llegar – Decía aquella persona mirándolo

-¿Qué querías que haga? Estaba con mi novia – Dijo en tono de burla sonriendo traviesamente

-Claro "Tu novia" no me hagas reír… Sé cuál es tu plan Souta – Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro dejando ver a una chica pelimorada y con ojos color azules intensos, vestida con un suéter verde con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza – Y lo único que quiero preguntarte es ¿Vale la pena?

-¿Quién sabe? Solo soy un chico que quiere ver a una persona en su punto más miserable, en el que ya no tiene nada, eso quiero ver en Nico – Dijo mirando maliciosamente a aquella chica quien se mantenía seria

-y lo mejor que pensaste fue en convertirse en su novio ¿No?

-Claro, ser una persona lo suficiente cercana a ella como para poder clavarle un puñal por la espalda fácilmente

Aquella chica soltó una risa leve y volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes cómo continuar todo ese teatro de jugar a ser dios y pensar que puedes manipular y destruir la vida de una persona tan fácilmente – Volvió a reír – Me das lastima. Pero aun así no te detendré, espero que puedas lograrlo – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar al lado contrario del callejón

\- Tienes razón – Dijo haciendo que aquella chica se detuviera aun de espaldas – Aun no sé cómo continuar esto… Algo se me va a ocurrir ¿No? – La chica movió sus hombros diciéndole claramente "No me interesa" y volvió a alejarse.

…

Una pelinegra se despertaba aquel día lluvioso escuchando el molesto ruido de su alarma, estiro su mano hacia su mesita de luz y apago la alarma de su celular

-Mmm… - Se puso de rodillas aun en su cama y se estiro – Otro día… Ah… Hoy veré a Maki-chan otra vez… - Golpeo sus mejillas con sus manos- ¡Y-ya deja de pensar en ella! So-solo tengo que ignorarla y hacer como que no pasó nada…

" _Hare que te enamores de mi…"_

Se sonrojo nuevamente con tanta intensidad que parecía un tomate – Si sigo pensando en ello no lograre nada – Suspiro y se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana – Está lloviendo.

Se ducho, se puso su uniforme, agarro un paraguas y salió, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a una esquina en donde vio a una pelirroja apoyada contra una tienda cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Nico la miro entre confundida y curiosa, se acercó más a ella quedando de frente, su cabello estaba un poco mojado al igual que su uniforme.

-Maki-chan – La pelirroja levanto su mirada y la miro confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nico-chan – Le sonrió haciendo que la pelinegra se sonroje levemente - ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Voy a la escuela ¿No es obvio? – Pregunto mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Pues olvide mi paraguas – Dijo Maki rascándose la nuca ingenuamente

-¿Y qué? Podías haber corrido

-Lo pensé, pero luego recordé que tú caminas por aquí así que te espere- Nico la miro sorprendida – So-solo lo hice porque no tenía otra opción, no es porque quisiera ir contigo… – Dio unos pasos y se puso debajo de su paraguas poniendo su mano arriba de la suya y sosteniéndolo – Listo, ¿Vamos? – Le sonrió nuevamente, mientras que la pelinegra trataba de soltarse y la miraba súper sonrojada

- _¿Pero qué clase de Maki es esta? –_ Pensó la pelinegra aun mirándola. Logro soltarse de ese agarre y desvió su mirada. Maki continúo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Comenzaron a caminar. En todo el camino Nico se sentía muy incómoda, evitaba mirar a Maki, aunque estaba consiente de todas las miradas de reojo que le daba la pelirroja y la ponían más nerviosa.

-Emm Que mal tiempo ¿No? – Decía Maki tratando de sacar un tema de conversación, quien solo fue ignorada, miro nuevamente a Nico quien aún se encontraba mirando hacia su izquierda evitando el contacto visual con la pelirroja - Entiendo… - Susurro para ella misma

Al llegar a la escuela simplemente se despidieron con un "Chau" y se dirigieron a sus clases. Maki se sentó y comenzó a pensar en cómo Nico la ignoraba. Mientras que la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo pensaba en el cambio drástico de la pelirroja.

" _No sé qué hacer"_ – Pensaban ambas recostando su cabeza entre sus brazos

…

 **Maki Pov**

Al terminar mi clase me dirigí hacia la azotea. Ah… Sigo sin saber qué hacer con Nico, pero por alguna razón lo entiendo, debe estar enamorada, creo que estoy siendo muy egoísta pero… ¡Que importa!

Continúe caminando hasta que vi a Nico al frente mío, quien al escuchar mis pasos giro su cabeza mirándome de reojo y comenzó a adelantar sus pasos. Solo continúe mirándola con una ceja levantada, está comportándose como una niña. Llegue hasta las escaleras, no había señal de Nico-chan, supongo que ya ha entrado.

Entré y comenzamos con la práctica, como siempre transcurrió normal, salvo a las miradas que le dirigía a Nico y las pequeñas indirectas que le daba para empezar con una discusión como teníamos a menudo, pero obviamente ella las ignoraba

-Chicas, tengo que ir al baño, lo siento – Nico abrió la puerta y se fue al baño

-¿Maki-chan pasa algo con Nico-chan nya? - Me pregunto Rin

-Se las ve muy distantes – Dijo Umi mirándome

-Hay algo que no les dije…- Dije sentándome en el suelo – Me confesé a Nico – todas me miraron sorprendidas

-¿¡Eeeh!? – Gritaron todas excepto Nozomi quien sonreía

-¿Co-como que te confesaste? – Pregunto Eli

-Solo paso y ya - Me cruce de brazos – Sentí que tenía que decírselo, así que creo que por eso está ignorándome

-¿Y ella que respondió? - Pregunto Kotori

-Nada, no dijo nada del tema, solo me ignora, se comporta como una niña

\- Debes entenderla Makichi, ella debe estar muy confundida- Mire a Nozomi

-Lose pero… Si esto sigue así no llegare a nada

-Tienes que tratar de acercarte más a ella – Dijo Hanayo sonriéndome

-Sí, supongo - Mire hacia la puerta – Tengo una idea – Corrí y abrí la puerta y comencé a correr hacia el baño, dejando a todas mis compañeras confundidas

Me pare enfrente de la puerta, trague saliva y entre. Allí se encontraba Nico lavándose las manos sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, camine hasta ella y puse mi cabeza en su hombro haciendo que levante la cara viendo mi reflejo en el espejo para luego darse la vuelta haciendo que quedemos cara a cara

-¿Q-que haces aquí? – Tartamudeaba mirándome a los ojos con el ceño fruncido

-Solo quiero preguntarte algo – Dije mirándola de la misma forma

-Tu siempre tan curiosa – Susurro y bajo su cabeza - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué estas ignorándome?

-No te ignoro – Dijo en una voz apenas audible, Maki la arrincono.

-Sí que lo haces… - Puse mi mano en su mentón y levante su cara, ella me miro intensamente haciendo que me sonroje un poco- Nico-chan a mí me gustas, entiendo que te sientas confundida ya que tienes pareja y… sé que es complicado, pero solo dame una oportunidad para conocernos o ser amigas… No te alejes tan fácilmente de mí - Le dije mirándola con una expresión triste. Ella me miraba de la misma manera haciendo que nuestros ojos violetas y ruby se conectaran.

Comencé a acercar mi rostro al suyo por simple impulso, me sorprendí cuando ella aun mirándome comenzó a acercarlo también, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Pero toda esa ilusión se terminó en el momento en que escuchamos el fuerte ruido de la puerta abriéndose dejando ver a una confundida pelinaranja, nos separamos rápidamente

-E-eh Ch-chicas solo quería avisarles que nosotras ya nos vamos… Sigan en lo que estaban – Honoka salió corriendo, creo que alguien va a morir hoy.

-Bi-bien volviendo a tu pregunta de antes, yo… acepto la propuesta de que nos conozcamos más – Dijo mirándome retadora pero muy sonrojada haciendo que sonría

-¿De verdad? – Le dije emocionada – Gracias Nico-chan

-Bien ya que todo está aclarado creo que tendríamos que irnos- Salió del baño dejándome atrás

-Claro – La alcance y comencé a caminar en silencio a su lado, salimos de la escuela y nos quedamos viendo la intensa lluvia – No traje paraguas así que…

-Sí, te llevo, siéntete honrada por ir en el mismo paraguas que la gran idol Nico nii – Hiso su típica pose

-Sí, si ya deja de payasear y vamos.

Al parecer esta es una nueva oportunidad para mí, la apreciare completamente, no te defraudare mi Nico-chan…

…

 **Um** **i Pov**

Kotori-chan y yo nos encontrábamos caminando debajo un mismo paraguas por la mojada acera

-Umi-chan, ¿En dónde está Honoka? - Me pregunto mirándome haciendo que me ponga un poco nerviosa

-N-no lo sé - Aparte mi mirada – Solo dijo que era una idiota y que si no corría rápido podría morir, por eso se adelantó, no la entiendo.

-Entonces debe ser algo importante – Soltó una risita y comenzó a esquivar infantilmente los charcos de agua -¿Dime Umi-chan que te parece todo lo que está pasando con Maki-chan y Nico-chan? – Nuevamente me miro

-Bueno… Me sorprende bastante que a Maki le guste Nico, pero me compadezco por ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que… Estar enamorada de alguien y que ese alguien tenga pareja debe ser muy duro

-Es verdad, igual creo que Maki-chan hará todo lo posible para estar con ella, eso me parece muy tierno – Dijo sonriéndome y abrazando mí brazo

-S-si supongo

\- ¿Y tú umi-chan? ¿Estas enamorada? – Me pregunto sin mirarme

-No lo sé… Nunca pensé en eso- Dije rascándome la mejilla

-Muy mal Umi-chan – Me miro haciendo un puchero – Esa persona especial puede estar más cerca de lo que crees, ¿No piensas eso? – Me soltó y se adelantó dejándome atrás

-Si… Demasiado cerca, como enfrente mío… - Dije aun mirando a Kotori quien se mojaba un poco con la lluvia


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido de una fuerte alarma comenzó a molestarme como en todas las mañanas

-Hmm… - Estire mi brazo hasta mi mesita de luz, apague la alarma de mi celular y lo acerque a mi rostro, 6:30 a.m, mmm muy temprano. Había olvidado que desde hoy empezare a despertarme más temprano para poder ir con Nico-chan a la escuela – Bien… - Di un par de golpes a mis mejillas con mis manos y me levante de mi cama.

Camine hasta mi ventana abriéndola Ah… Parece que los días brillan más, bueno… aun esta nublado pero aun así puedo notar un tenue brillo ¿Esto significa estar enamorada? Si es así me siento como una idiota

Comencé mis rutinas mañaneras, me duche, desayune y Salí rápidamente para caminar hasta la esquina en donde esperaría a Nico-chan. Caminaba por la acera aun mojada ¿Sera que hoy lloverá nuevamente? Si es así, ¡Podre irme usando el mismo paraguas con Nico! Bu-bueno no es que quisiera pero… no tendría otra opción ¿No?

Sin darme cuenta había llegado al lugar en el que me encontraría con Nico-chan. Me recosté en la pared nuevamente y espere… A decir verdad creo que estoy yendo por buen camino, logre que me dé una oportunidad… obviamente eso no significa nada, ella aún tiene novio pero no va a ser por mucho tiempo ¡Estoy dispuesta a luchar por mi tabla! Di-digo por Nico….

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y mire la hora, 7:15 a.m , ella es la que más temprano llega del grupo así que tendría que estar aquí en algunos minutos…

7:35 a.m ¡¿Porque no llega?!

-Ah… - Suspire y me puse de pie – Supongo que tendré que ir sola si no quiero llegar tarde… Que tendrá que hacer esa enana… Puede que haya tomado otro camino y ya esté en la escuela y yo sigo aquí como una idiota.

Con pasos rápidos camine frustrada hacia la escuela

…

-¡¿Qué esta que!? – Grite, las demás dieron un pequeño salto del susto

-Está enferma…Creo que tiene fiebre, por eso no pudo venir hoy – Dijo Nozomi poniendo su mano en su barbilla y mirándome.

-¿Todas lo sabían? – Las demás asintieron al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir como una vena se resaltaba en mi frente – ¡¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada?!

-¡Honoka era la encargada de avisar a las demás nya! - Grito Rin señalando a Honoka quien la miro con una expresión llena de pánico

-¡Rin-chan Traidora!

-¡Tuu! – Me abalance sobre Honoka acorralándola contra la pared sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa – ¡Primero me arruinas el mejor momento de mi vida y ahora no me dices que Nico-chan se enfermó!

-¡Fue un accidente y lo olvide! Por favor no me mates…- Dijo mirándome llena de pánico a los ojos

-¿Mejor momento de su vida? ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto Nozomi haciendo que volteáramos nuestra cabeza, me gire nuevamente a Honoka y la mire diciendo claramente con mi mirada "Abres la boca y mueres" A lo que Honoka asintió

-Honoka… Dímelo – Nozomi comenzó a mover sus manos pervertida mente haciendo que Honoka suelte un grito ahogado

-¡Maki-chan y Nico-chan casi se besan en el baño y yo interrumpí! – Grito dándome algunos golpes en mis brazos tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, que por cierto fue inútil

-¡Ahora sí! – Puse mis manos en su cuello, pero mi asesinato fue interrumpido cuando Umi y Eli comenzaron a agarrar mis brazos empujándome hacia atrás para que la suelte - ¡Suéltenme juro que será una muerte rápida y no tan dolorosa!

-Ya Maki cálmate – Umi me miro seriamente, sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi columna haciendo que deje a Honoka en paz, quien fue a refugiarse rápidamente detrás de Kotori

-Ara ara, ¿Casi beso? Maki-chan pervertida, tratando de violar tan rápido a mi pobre Nicochi – Exclamo Nozomi dramáticamente, logrando que me sonroje tanto que parecía un tomate

-Y-yo no la obligue a na-nada…E-ella… ¡Ni siquiera estuvo cerca de ser un beso! – Grite, por lo que recibí una pequeña risa de su parte. Bruja…

-¡Pero las dos estaban muy cerca y acercando sus rostros! – Grito Honoka, quien aún se encontraba detrás de Kotori haciendo que la nombrada haga una pose de escudo, yo solo la mire fulminante sin intentar nada, para evitar que Umi me mate a mí…

Volví a mirar a Nozomi que seguía con su sonrisa pícara.

-¡Bien! Eso sucedió pero… No creo que ella haya pensado en besarme… Así que no cuenta – Me crucé de brazos y aparte mi mirada haciendo que todas comenzaran a reír

-Ya… dejen en paz a Maki – Decía Eli entre risas

-Pero tienes que aceptar que es divertido Elichi – Nozomi abrazo a Eli haciendo que ella se sonroje…Hay algo raro entre ellas… Pero prefiero no saberlo…

-Bien… Empecemos la práctica.

…

Al terminar la práctica, me recosté en la pared cerca de las escaleras mirándolas fijamente, esperando que cierta persona baje por las escaleras, cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a esperar, hasta que al pasar algunos minutos comenzaron a escucharse pasos, abrí mis ojos y visualicé a la persona que bajaba, que por supuesto era a la que esperaba

-Nozomi… - Dije acercándome a ella

-Makichi, ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto ladeando su cabeza

-E-eh… No solo… Necesito pedirte algo…- Dije rascando mi nuca y desviando mi mirada, sentía mi cara muy caliente, hasta que escuche una pequeña risa

-Makichi, no seas tan tímida, vamos ¿Qué quieres?¿Se trata de Nicochi? – Siempre dando en el clavo.

-S-sí, quería preguntarte si… sabes por donde queda su casa- Dije haciendo que se sorprendiera, pero en unos segundos volviera a sonreír

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces de verdad quieres violar a Nicochi en el momento en el que está más débil? – Simulo secarse las lágrimas imaginarias que le caían por los ojos.

-¡Cla-claro que no! Solo quiero visitarla ¿Si? ¿Me dirás o no? – Puse mis manos en mi cadera y la mire

-Sí, si tranquila pantera… Aquí tienes - Saco un papel de su bolsillo y me lo entrego

-Esto… - Mire confusa el papel mientras leía lo que decía

-Es la dirección de Nicochi, Supuse que me preguntarías por esto, así que lo anote – Me miro con una gran sonrisa… De verdad da miedo…

-Gracias Nozomi – La abrase, supongo que se sorprendió ya que dio un leve brinco – De verdad… Gracias por ayudarme en todo este tiempo y espero que puedas seguir haciéndolo.

-Ma-maki… - Después de unos segundos, un poco dudosa correspondió el abrazo – Siempre tan honesta – Dijo irónicamente, reí un poco y poco a poco me fue separando del abrazo

-Bien, me iré antes de que sea muy tarde… - Me despedí de Nozomi y comencé a correr en dirección contraria

-¡Suerte con Nicochi! – Me grito, solo respondí alzando mi mano…

…

Estoy perdida… literalmente, no entiendo en qué dirección queda la casa de Nico-chan ¿Izquierda o derecha? Aah estúpida Nozomi no entiendo los números. Qué más da solo caminare, quizás el destino me guie hasta la casa de Nico-chan, claro…

Al llegar a una esquina una persona me llamo la atención, un pelinegro estaba saliendo de la casa de… ¡Nico!. Me escondí detrás de un pequeño arbusto mientras observaba como nuevamente se despedían con un beso… me dan asco… y como él se iba alejando de aquel lugar mientras unas fuertes ganas de tirarle una piedra cruzaban por mi cabeza…

Al perder de vista a ese idiota, comencé a caminar hacia la casa de la otra idiota, me acerque y observe la entrada reuniendo valor para poder tocar el timbre

-Bien Maki respira… puedes hacer esto… - Con las manos temblorosas toque el timbre lo más rápido que pude y espere a que salga mientras una gota de sudor caía por mi mejilla

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a escucharse pasos, para luego ver como una pelinegra abría la puerta, parece que el tiempo se detuvo mientras la observaba, traía su cabello suelto, una musculosa que dejaba ver mucha piel expuesta y unos shorts mientras me miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y jadeando levemente.

-¿Ma-maki-chan? – Su voz hiso que salga de mis pensamientos y la mire sobresaltada - ¿Pa-pasa algo?

-¡¿E-eh?! N-no solo… vine a verte… - Dije apartando mi mirada de ella y jugando con mi cabello – Las chicas dijeron que estabas enferma así que… Solo quería ver como estabas.

-¿Co-como estaba…? No hacía falta… - Bajo la cabeza jugando nerviosa con sus dedos

-Si quieres que me vaya lo are – Exclame con un tono frio ¡Porque dije eso!

-¡No idiota!, Solo… Me sorprendiste… Ven, pasa – Se hiso a un lado moviendo su cabeza dándome una señal para que entrara, un poco dudosa accedí – Estoy sola en casa, así que ponte cómoda

Me adentre en el interior de la casa, era bastante pequeña, pero también bastante acogedora, me senté en un sofá mientras seguía observando los alrededores, espera… ¡¿Estamos solas?!

-¿T-tus padres no están? – Pregunte tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, ella se sentó a mi lado mirándome

-No… Se fueron a una cena con mis hermanos, pero como yo estoy enferma, no me dejaron ir – Inflo ligeramente sus mejillas haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa – No te rias idiota… - Me golpeo mi brazo sonrojándose – Ah… a pesar de todo, gracias por preocuparte por mí – Me sonrió tiernamente. Me perdí unos segundos en esos ojos rubís que tanto me gustan, en ese brillo especial que siempre tienen mientras unas fuertes ganas de abrazarlas comenzaban a invadirme

-E-eh…Yo…No estaba pre-preocupada solo… quería ver si estabas bien – Apartando mi mirada susurre lo último en un tono apenas audible pero que ella sí pudo escuchar. Escuche como se rio y regrese mi mirada a ella

-¿No es eso lo mismo?

-Cla-claro que no… Ya deja de hablar de esto - La mire seriamente tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza, pero obviamente el sonrojo que aparecía en mis mejillas no ayudaban en nada

-Está bien princesa. Es normal que te preocupes por la gran Nico después de todo - Dijo orgullosa cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo con grandeza

-Ya deja de decir estupideces "Gran idol"

-Tks, cállate idiota – Nuevamente hiso un tierno puchero. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su cocina

-¿Dónde vas? – Pregunte mirando cómo se alejaba, Se dio la vuelta con sus manos en su cadera

-Ire a preparar un té, ¿No es obvio? – Exclamo mirándome seriamente

-Claro que no, si no dices nada no puedo adivinarlo – La mire levantando una ceja y sonriendo levemente

-Idiota… - Se giró otra vez y salió de mi vista. Espere sentada que volviera, al parecer la incomodidad y el nerviosismo se me están yendo de a poco, solo tengo que calmarme y hablarle normalmente, no es tan difí… ¿Eh?

Un fuerte ruido de cristales rompiéndose me sacaron de mis pensamientos, sobresaltada y asustada corrí hacia la dirección en donde se había ido Nico-chan, para luego encontrarla recostada sosteniéndose con sus brazos sobre la mesada de su cocina y dos tasas rotas en el suelo

-¡Nico-chan! – Me acerque rápidamente a ella sosteniéndola haciendo que se recueste en mi pecho mientras tocaba su frente – Estas hirviendo…

-Ma…ki… - Dijo débilmente mientras jadeaba – Me siento mareada…

-Claro idiota, tienes una gran fiebre, no tienes que esforzarte mucho tonta…- Sonrió un poco por mi comentario

-¿Así tratas a alguien enfermo? Eres mala…

-Si,si. ¿Puedes caminar? – Se removió un poco tratando de hacer un paso que casi provoco que cayera

-No… Me duelen las piernas y siento que si me muevo vomitare

-Bien, bien, entiendo mmm – Comencé a mirar hacia los lados pensando en que hacer, hasta que una idea muy vergonzosa apareció en mi cabeza- So-solo quédate quieta ¿sí?

-¿Qu-que harás? – Pregunto un tanto sorprendida

\- Esto… - La aparte un poco y sostuve sus piernas levantándolas y recargando su espalda en mis brazos y su cabeza en mi pecho, sosteniéndola en mis brazos como una princesa. Nico-chan por impulso trato de librarse de mi agarre, pero fue totalmente inútil

-¡¿Q-q-que haces idiota?! , ¡Suéltame! – Dio fuertes pataleos, pero después de unos segundos puso sus manos en su boca dándome una señal de que se había mareado.

-Dije que te quedaras quieta - Suspire y espere a que se haya calmado – Iremos a tu habitación ¿Dónde queda? – Ella me miro enfadada y señalo a unas escaleras

-Arriba a la derecha – Dijo con desinterés y aparto su mirada. Subí las escaleras y para mi suerte la puerta de su habitación estaba un poco abierta así que con mi pie la empuje terminando de abrirla

-Ni-nico-chan tu habitación es muy rosa…- Mire con desconcierto su habitación mientras ella me miraba irritada y sonrojada

-¡Y-ya deja de burlarte! – Ni siquiera me burle ¿Es enserio? – De-déjame en mi cama – Desvió nuevamente su mirada avergonzada

-Bi-bien… - Camine un poco y la acosté cuidadosamente en su cama, ella aún seguía sin mirarme. Me quede parada enfrente de ella viendo que no tuviera ninguna cortadura. Ella me miro inflando sus mejillas haciendo que me sorprendiera y apartara mi mirada

-¡Deja de mirarme pervertida! – Su comentario hiso que rápidamente un sonrojo subiera hasta mis mejillas

-¡N-no estaba mirándote por eso estúpida! Solo quería ver si no te habías lastimado

-Puedes preguntarme ¿No? – Me miro levantando una ceja, Ah… maldita enana

-¡Bien, bien! – Me di la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde iras? – Dijo Nico incorporando su cuerpo quedando recargada sobre sus codos arriba de la cama. Gire mi cabeza sin voltearme del todo mirándola

-Iré a limpiar el desastre que hiciste, ya vuelvo – Me fui rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta, pero me detuve un momento recargando mi espalda y cabeza en la pared

-No hace falta que hagas eso, idiota… - Escuche decir a Nico en voz baja, parecía un tanto deprimida. Me incorpore nuevamente y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras y dirigirme hacia la cocina

Al llegar encontré los pedazos de tasas que Nico traía y un frio líquido en el suelo. Me puse de cuclillas enfrente de estos y agarre los trozos uno a uno poniéndolos cuidadosamente en una de mis manos, me pare nuevamente y busque el cesto de basura para tirarlos allí, luego busque un trapo y limpie lo derramado en el suelo.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia la habitación de Nico-chan y toque un par de veces hasta escuchar un "Puedes pasar" desganado de Nico-chan. Abrí la puerta y entre, ella se encontraba acostada en su cama dándome la espalda y con las sabanas tapando su cabeza. Suspire y agarre una silla acercándola hasta la cama y me senté en ella.

-¿Te bajo la fiebre? – Pregunte, ella respondió moviendo su cabeza negando

-¿Tienes un medicamento? – Nuevamente solo recibí un movimiento de cabeza negando

-¿Puedes hablar? – Pregunte enojada cruzando mis brazos y mis piernas, otra vez respondió moviendo su cabeza negando – Ya, basta de juegos – Me puse de pie y la destape, ella se sorprendió pero aun así no se movió

-¿Qué haces? - Exclamo con una voz desinteresada

-¿Qué hago? Estoy preocupándome por ti, ¿Tu qué haces? ¿Por qué te comportas así? – Le dije duramente poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

-¿Comportarme así? Estoy como siempre – Me dijo nuevamente con ese tono de voz, ¿Es enserio?

-Claro que no. Agh Nico-chan… - Me senté en la orilla de la cama y la mire - ¿Puedes mirarme? – Ella se estremeció – De verdad enana, mírame. – Poco a poco comenzó a girarse y me miró fijamente con sus ojos cristalizados y con su cara roja haciendo un puchero que me pareció de lo más tierno. Dios… ¿Por qué esta enana es tan linda?

-No me digas enana… - y porque usa ese tono de voz, parece que quiere matarme

-Bi-bien… - ¡Contrólate Maki! No dejes que la lindura de esta idiota te domine, aun así ya siento mi cara muy caliente… - Ahora me dirás ¿Porque te comportas así? – Ocultando mis pensamientos la mire seriamente, a lo que ella aparto su mirada

-So-solo… Pienso que te estoy causando muchas molestias…por eso… - Decía sonrojándose cada vez más y mirando a todos lados menos a mi… Yo sentía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza… Aun así, que ella piense que está causándome molestias… no es así Nico-chan

-Ah… No seas idiota - Puse mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricie levemente – Tu nunca podrías molestarme, no tienes la culpa de estar enferma, solo me preocupas y quiero ayudarte, es porque te quiero Nico… - Observe como su sonrojo aumento y tapo su cabeza con su sabana nuevamente haciendo que alejara mi mano. Me quede desconcertada e igual de sonrojada por lo que acabe de decir

-¡N-n-no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas! – A pesar de todo comencé a reír por su reacción

-¿Quién eres, Umi? Que cruel, solo estoy siendo honesta – Me puse de pie nuevamente aun mirándola, ella se destapo un poco dejando ver solo sus ojos

-Demasiado honesta diría yo… - Me dijo tímidamente

-Claro, claro – Me di la vuelta y camine nuevamente hacia la puerta

-¿Ahora a dónde vas?

-Iré a comprar una medicina, no puedo dejar que te mueras ¿No es así? – Le dije guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa, ella solo rodo los ojos y volvió a darme la espalda

Me dirigí hacia la salida de su casa, agarre una llave, salí y mire el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo ¿Habrá una farmacia cerca?

…

Luego de caminar casi media hora en círculos, por fin encontré una farmacia que para mi suerte estaba abierta, compre algunos medicamentos que mi padre me daba cuando era niña para bajar la fiebre y me encamine otra vez a la casa de Nico-chan

Abrí la puerta de su casa con la llave y entre

-¡Ya llegue! – Grite, Fui a su cocina y llene un vaso con agua, subí las escaleras y toque la puerta de la habitación de Nico, pero no recibí respuesta – Nico-chan ¿Estás ahí? – Nuevamente no respondió, abrí despacio la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Mire su cama sin entrar completamente en la habitación, se notaba un pequeño bulto, entre a la habitación y camine hacia su cama, me senté en la orilla y continúe mirándola por unos segundos - Nico…¿Estas dormida? - Moví su cuerpo levemente, después de un rato comenzó a removerse en su lugar

-Mmm…Maki..Chan… - Tomándome de sorpresa se dio la vuelta bruscamente extendiendo sus brazos, agarrándome del cuello y acercándome hacia ella, quedando acostada a su lado mientras me abrazaba…

-¡¿E-eh?! – ¡Nuestras caras están muy cerca! E-esto es malo… Puedo sentir su respiración… Lo que significa que si me muevo solo un poco nos be-besaremos…Ah tengo que salir de aquí… - Ni-nico… ¡Sueltame! – Con mis manos trate de apartar sus brazos de mi cuello pero solo logre que ella ejerza más presión que antes, dios Nico ¡No quiero besarte mientras no estés en todos tus sentidos!

-Maki…chan - ¿Eh? ¿Dijo mi nombre? – Yo también…Te quiero… - Me quede petrificada, ¿De verdad escuche bien? ¿Dijo que me quiere?. Me quede por unos momentos viendo su lindo rostro dormido mientras el único sonido que escuchaba en mi cabeza era el de mi corazón el que no paraba de latir fuertemente.

-Lo siento Nico… No puedo tomarlo enserio mientras estas dormida… - Susurre y junte nuestras frentes, dando pequeños golpes intentando despertarla. Después de unos segundos comenzó a abrir los ojos adormilada mientras trataba de visualizar quien estaba al frente suyo, la mire seria con una ceja levantada, ella me miro confusa para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida

-¡¿Qué haces en mi cama, pervertida?! – Dejo de abrazarme y me empujo de la cama provocando que cayera de la cama. Ella estaba nuevamente muy sonrojada

-¡Yo no estaba en tu cama! Bueno si…. ¡Pero no porque quisiera! ¡Tú estabas abrazándome y no me soltabas! – Me quede arrodillada en el piso mirándola

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa!

-¡Sí que lo hiciste! Ah… Ya ¿Quieres dejar de discutir por idioteces? - Me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su frente, ella me miro sorprendida – Aun tienes fiebre… - Agarre la bolsa que deje tirada en el suelo y saque los medicamentos que compre – Ten, toma esto…- Le entregue un vaso de agua, me miro con desconfianza pero luego ingirió la pastilla

-Gra-gracias por todo… - Me miro tímidamente

-¿Eh? N-no es nada… - Ella volvió a acostarse en su cama y yo nuevamente me senté en la orilla de esta ¿Tendré que preguntarle por lo que dijo hace poco? Bueno… pensándolo bien aún no me dio su respuesta después de que me confesé, pero… aunque se la respuesta que me dará, aun así tengo miedo… Pero me muero de ganas de saber por qué dijo eso… - Esto… Nico-chan quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué quieres? – Tan amable como siempre…

-Esto… - De repente me puse muy nerviosa y un gran calor comenzó a recorrer mis mejillas – No sé cómo decirlo…

-Solo dilo… ¿Pasa algo? - Me miro preocupada. No lograras tranquilizarme mirándome así…

-Tú… ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Deje salir aquello cerrando muy fuerte mis ojos, al no recibir respuesta por algunos segundos abrí nuevamente mis ojos para encontrarme con la incrédula y sorprendida mirada de Nico-chan

-¿Qué…siento por ti? – Asentí con mi cabeza – Yo… No lo sé – No lo sabe… ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Como que no lo sabes? - Conteste un poco molesta

-Es que… Desde hace unos días siempre tuve claro que amaba a Souta, pero aun así… No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, por eso no sé lo que siento… - Decía con la cabeza baja sentada en su cama

-Pero… ¿Sientes algo diferente por mí? Quiero decir… ¿más que amistad? – Continúe insistiendo

-Ese es el problema… Sigo amando a Souta pero aun así… Me siento confundida. Ya que desde que te confesaste, creí que solo lo tomarías como un juego, pero veo que estas esforzándote mucho, y me hiso ver que de verdad estas enamorada de mi por eso… es que estoy confundida - Me miro tímidamente, pero nuevamente aparto su mirada. Yo no podía cerrar mi boca… Que ella diga sus sentimientos tan abiertamente…

-Entiendo… - Sostuve su mano acariciándola con mi pulgar – No tienes que apresurarte… Yo esperare el tiempo que sea por ti… - Me acerque a ella y junte nuestras frentes, ella dio un pequeño salto – Te amo Nico… Me hiciste muy feliz con esas palabras, sé que aún no te gusto del todo, pero… sé que no me ves solo como una amiga…

-Y-yo no… Ah… olvídalo

Nos quedamos unos segundos en esa posición hasta que el sonido de mi celular nos sacó de esa agradable atmosfera

-Ah… Justo ahora – Dije un tanto irritada

-Contesta – Soltó una risa

Me separe de ella y agarre mi celular

-Era solo un mensaje de mi madre… Pregunto porque no estoy en casa… - Nico me miro preocupada

-Quizás deberías irte antes de que sea más tarde

-¿Estas segura? – Volví a mirarla, ella me sonrió

-Claro que sí, yo estaré bien

-Está bien… - Suspire, ella se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida, pero nos quedamos paradas mirándonos de frente

-Emmm nos vemos mañana Maki-chan… - Dijo tímidamente

-S-si… - Salí de su casa – Nos vemos mañana

…

¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Nuevamente estaba recostada sobre la típica pared en una esquina en donde esperaría a Nico-chan… Pero está tardando demasiado, quizás aún esta con fiebre y no puede venir

-Ah… Bien otra vez a caminar sola… - Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar dando pasos lentos

-¿Maki-chan? - Una muy conocida voz a mis espaldas hiso que me sorprenda, me di la vuelta encontrándome con la mirada confundida de Nico-chan

-Ni-nico-chan… - Un gran sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas al verla, solo con recordar las cosas vergonzosas que dije ayer…

-¿Qué haces aquí Maki-chan? - Me miró fijamente

-So-solo… ¡estaba esperándote! – Tape mi boca sorprendida, ella se sonrojo

-¿De-de verdad? – Desvió su mirada

-Em… ¿Si? – Tape nuevamente mi boca con mis dos manos

-No tenías que hacerlo – Susurro bajando la cabeza

-No te preocupes… Lo hice porque quise – Ella levanto su cabeza mirándome sorprendida – Entonces ¿vamos? - Comencé a caminar adelantándome un poco

-E-Eh… ¡S-si! – Se apresuró a alcanzarme comenzando a caminar a mi lado

-Por cierto Nico-chan – Me miro curiosa

-¿Qué?

-¿Hoy estas libre después de la escuela? – Pregunte sin mirarla

-¿E-eh? No… creo ¿Porque?

-¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Ya sabes comer algo o… - La mire nuevamente encontrándome con una avergonzada pelinegra mirándome muy sonrojada – So-solo como una salida de amigas… - Relajo su mirada

-Me encantaría - Dijo dándome una sonrisa

-Bien. – Le devolví la misma sonrisa y continuamos caminando en silencio

…

Las clases terminaron, después de unas pocas horas que se me hicieron eternas, me encargue de avisar a las demás que Nico y yo no asistiríamos a la práctica, que después de unas cuantas burlas las demás aceptaron. Estaba esperando a Nico-chan afuera de la escuela viendo como las demás alumnas salían, pero no había rastro de cierta pelinegra, cerré mis ojos y cruce mis brazos, puede que este ocupada en algo que hiso que se retrase…

-¡Maki-chan! – Un fuerte grito me saco de mis pensamientos, Nico-chan se acercaba corriendo hacia mí, me incorpore esperándola, después de unos segundos ella llego jadeando

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos? – Me dijo sonriendo, al parecer esta de muy buen humor

-Claro, vamos – Comenzamos a caminar hasta que una horrible voz interrumpió

-¡Nico! – El novio de Nico-chan estaba corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, ella me miro sorprendida y luego dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Souta... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Él se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso

-Vine a recogerte como todos los días ¿No es obvio? – Ella me miro notando mi mirada irritada

-E-esto… Souta hoy organizamos una salida con Maki-chan… Por eso iré con ella – Sonreí un poco orgullosa, ganándome una mirada desconfiada de el

-Si, Suzuki-san – Sostuve a Nico del brazo – Hoy Nico-chan, es mía - Me miro seriamente y luego miro a Nico quien me miraba sonrojada

-Está bien… Nico… Supongo que las dejare entonces – Fingió una sonrisa y se despidió de Nico, se dio la vuelta y se fue en una dirección contraria

Me separe de Nico y comenzamos a caminar

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Me pregunto seriamente

-¿Hacer qué? No hice nada… - Le respondí de manera desinteresada

-Entiendo que estés celosa pero no tienes por qué hacer eso – La mire un tanto molesta

-No estaba celosa… Y tampoco dije nada malo, ya deja de quejarte…

-Tks… - Nico rodo los ojos y dio un sonido de molestia, pero aun así, sostuvo mi muñeca y seguimos caminando

…

 **Pov Normal**

Un enojado pelinegro caminaba por aquellas solitarias calles, pateando algunas piedras que se encontraba en el camino haciendo notorio su enfado, entro como siempre en aquel oscuro callejón, que, a pesar que aún había sol, se veía más oscuro que lo normal, se recostó en una pared cruzándose de brazos y susurrando cosas sin sentido

-Estas molesto ¿Eh? Dime, ¿Qué paso? – Nuevamente se hiso presente aquella misteriosa chica

-¿Qué paso? – Dio una pequeña risa - Solo apareció en el juego una idiota que tratara de arruinarme

-Ya, ya tranquilo – Se puso a su lado recostándose en la pared igual que el – Vamos, te estas tardando mucho en explicar

-Nishikino Maki – Dijo su nombre en un tono de irritación

-¿La miembro de µ's? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Parece que… Esa idiota está enamorada de Nico

-Y… eso afecta en tu plan ¿de qué forma? – Pregunto desinteresada

-Akiru ¿eres idiota? ¿No lo entiendes? – Respondió sujetándola bruscamente de los hombros – Si hace que Nico se enamore de ella mi plan está acabado

-Ni siquiera sabes si eso pasara – Respondió Akiru soltándose del agarre de Souta

\- Estoy seguro que pasara… Nico es muy influenciable después de todo…

-Entonces ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto la pelimorada adentrándose en aquel callejón

-Tendré que… Darle una buena lección a esa pelirroja… Para que aprenda a no meterse con mis presas… - Sonrio maliciosamente aquel pelinegro mientras seguía a aquella pelimorada

…

 **Nozomi Pov**

Me dirigí hacia el consejo estudiantil, Elichi dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda con algunos papeles, bueno después de todo… soy la vice-presidenta. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que Elichi estuvo ignorándome casi todo el día… ¿Estará enojada? Bueno… supongo que hoy lo sabré

Makichi me dijo hace poco que se saltara la práctica y que Nicochi también lo hará, aquí hay gato encerrado… Espero que ellas dos se diviertan mucho.

Entre al consejo y visualice a una linda rubia revisando varios papeles

-Al fin llegas Nozomi – Me dijo en un duro tono

-Que cruel Elichi, No me hables así- Dije dramáticamente ganándome una seria mirada de su parte

-Deja de jugar Nozomi, necesito tu ayuda con esto – Nuevamente dirigió su atención hacia los papeles

-Pero antes… - Me acerque a ella y le saque los papeles de la mano haciendo que me mire sorprendida

-¿Qué haces? – Puse mi dedo índice en su boca

-Quiero que me digas… ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? – Ella se puso nerviosa y comenzó a mirar a todos lados menos a mí.

-Y-yo no estoy enojada – Dijo con su voz temblando

-Entonces ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… - Dijo secamente apartando mi mano

-Elichi será que ya… ¿No me amas? – Pregunte bajando mi cabeza

-No es eso… - Puso su mano en mi mentón haciendo que vuelva a levantar mi cabeza – Solo… Te vi abrazándote con Maki ayer… - Dijo con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Te pusiste celosa? – Pregunte, ella asintió sin mirarme – Que tierna Elichi – Di una pequeña risita – Ella solo estaba agradeciéndome por ayudarla con el tema de Nicochi, no significo nada

-¿De verdad? - Me miro tímidamente

-De verdad - Le di un tierno beso en los labios, ella al principio se negó un poco, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo, al quedarnos sin aire nos separamos

-Ah… Siempre terminamos haciendo esto… Dime Nozomi, ¿Cuándo les diremos a las demás sobre lo nuestro? – Pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Solo ten paciencia Elichi, pronto se lo diremos – Ella suspiro y continuo con sus deberes del consejo


	5. Chapter 5

-Bien, ¿A dónde iremos Maki-chan? – Decía una pelinegra dando pequeños saltitos al frente de su acompañante

-¿A dónde? – La pelirroja miro el cielo esperando que una respuesta cruzara por su cabeza, pero no tenía nada – No lo sé – Dijo despreocupada y continuo caminando dejando atrás a Nico quien la miraba incrédula.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? – Alcanzo a agarrar su brazo haciendo que se volteara – ¿Me invitaste a salir sin pensar en donde me llevarías? – Se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos esperando una respuesta.

-¡Cla-claro que lo pensé! Pero aun así no me decido… ¿A dónde quieres ir tú Nico-chan? – Pregunto nerviosa Maki, Nico la miro confundida para luego pasar a una mirada pensativa.

-Mmm… Quizás deberíamos solo caminar, ver tiendas y eso… ¿Qué te parece? – Miro con una sonrisa a Maki, la nombrada sonrió un poco.

-Está bien, vamos – La pelirroja aprovechando que Nico estaba distraída alcanzo a agarrar su mano entrelazándola, la pelinegra la miro sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, forcejeo tratando de soltarse del agarre, que por cierto, fue inútil.

-¿Qu-que haces? – Pregunto aun forcejeando mirando a Maki quien se encontraba sonriendo orgullosa por su reaccion

-Solo agarre tu mano, no tienes que escandalizarte tanto – Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar dejando a Nico con las palabras en la boca quien solo suspiro y sin protestar continuo caminando

Su "Salida de amigas" continúo normalmente, Nico se detenía cada dos pasos a mirar la vidriera de alguna tienda de ropa, aun sin soltar la mano de Maki, quien rendida solo seguía a Nico a donde fuese. Entraron a una tienda, ya que una vestimenta había llamado la atención de la pelinegra, donde Maki insistió que Nico se probara la dichosa ropa, que se trataba de un lindo vestido casual corto de color Rosa claro, que un poco dudosa al final decidió probársela.

La pelirroja esperaba que la pelinegra saliera del probador con los brazos cruzados mirando a las demás personas que estaban dentro de la tienda, hasta que un repentino ruido la alerto

-Ma-maki…- Nico salía del probador un poco avergonzada con el vestido puesto, Maki se quedó un tanto deslumbrada al verla, se veía tan bien que no podía dejar de verla de arriba abajo con la boca entreabierta –¿Ma-maki? – La voz de la pelinegra hiso que saliera de su transe sonrojándola hasta las orejas

-E-eh te ves m-muy bien…- Decía sin dejar de mirarla, Nico la miro sorprendida sonrojándose de la misma manera

-Gra-gracias… - Dijo avergonzada dando inicio a un incómodo silencio que solo duro unos cuantos segundos

-¿Quieres comprarlo? – Pregunto la pelirroja mirando a la mayor, quien le devolvió la mirada

-Pero… No tengo dinero – Dijo viéndose en el espejo del probador

-Yo lo pagare – Dijo seriamente Maki, Nico la miro sorprendida nuevamente

-No, no hare que me compres esto. – Le dijo seriamente, Maki rodo los ojos

-El dinero no es problema para mí. Anda no reproches y ve a cambiarte, yo iré a pagar– Nico suspiro e hiso lo que la pelirroja le dijo…

Salieron de la tienda, la pelinegra sostenía una pequeña bolsa, mirando el suelo un poco sonrojada, mientras que la pelirroja solo miraba como pasaban las personas a su alrededor

-¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto Maki ganándose por fin la mirada de Nico, esta comenzó a mirarla pensativa

-Quiero un helado – Dijo haciendo que Maki levantara una ceja y la mirara incrédula

-Solo quieres cumplir un capricho ¿Eh? – La miro seriamente para luego soltar una risita, cosa que hiso que la pelinegra frunciera el ceño

-Tú me preguntaste ¿No es así? Yo solo respondí honestamente – Decía Nico adelantándose un poco, Maki solamente suspiro y comenzó a seguirle el paso

Caminaron nuevamente por un tiempo hasta que encontraron una heladería en donde Nico pidió un helado de fresa y Maki uno de chocolate, luego fueron a una plaza y se sentaron en una banca

-Moo, te dije que no tenías que haber pagado – Regaño la mayor mirando enojada a Maki

-Yo te invite, así que yo pago, solo comete el helado y deja de quejarte – Dijo Maki provocando un suspiro de la pelinegra

-Está bien… Pero algún día te lo devolveré – Luego de decir aquello Nico comenzó a comer su helado, Maki solo rodo los ojos

Después de unos segundos de comer en silencio, Nico bajo la mirada alarmando un poco a Maki quien sin decir nada la miraba preocupada

-Que habrá pensado Souta después de que hayas echo eso – Se les escaparon esas palabras de la boca aunque las dijo en un susurro, Maki pudo escucharlas, rápidamente alarmada miro los ojos de la pelirroja quien la miraba tristemente - Y-yo no quise…

-Lo siento… Solo fue un impulso, espero que tu novio no halla pensando nada raro, Si tanto te preocupa puedo hablar con el- Dijo secamente la pelirroja, quien se encontraba irritada y triste al mismo tiempo, pero aun así intentaba no demostrar del todo esos sentimientos

-No… no tienes que hacer nada, lo siento por eso… No hiciste nada malo Maki-chan – Sorprendiendo a Maki, la pelinegra puso su mano sobre la mano de la pelirroja, la cual se encontraba descansado en su pierna. Maki después de mirarla sorprendida por unos segundos, y al notar que Nico la miraba sonriendo, rio un poco y entrelazo su mano con la de la mayor, haciendo que se sonroje un poco

-Ah… ¿Por qué haces esto?... Solo haces que te quiera más… - Dijo honestamente la menor, Nico golpeo su hombro con el de la pelirroja

-No digas esas cosas… Son vergonzosas – Nuevamente Maki soltó una pequeña risa y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor cerrando sus ojos

-Quisiera que el tiempo se congelara en este momento… - Dijo en un susurro, Nico la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió, cerro sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en la de la pelirroja y se quedaron unos minutos en ese estado, apreciando el sonido de su alrededor hasta que el sonido del celular de Nico rompió el silencio, miro el aparato descubriendo un mensaje en él.

-Al parecer no podrá durar mucho… Ya es tarde Maki-chan… Esta oscureciendo, será mejor que volvamos- Maki suspiro y luego de unos segundos comenzó a moverse y se puso de pie, Nico la imito.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-N-no, estaré bien, gracias por todo, hoy me divertí mucho Maki-chan – Le sonrió provocando un sonrojo en Maki

-N-no fue nada… - Desvió su mirada – Bien, nos vemos mañana Nico-chan – Se despidieron y continuaron en caminos separados

Al estar un poco más separada de Maki, Nico saco su celular viendo el mensaje que había en el

 **De: Souta**

 **Para: Nico**

" _¿Aun sigues en tu "Cita" con Nishikino? Bien, bien, después de todo puedes hacer lo que quieras"_

Suspiro, guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y continúo caminando en silencio.

.

.

.

.

 **Maki Pov**

Al terminar mi salida con Nico-chan me dirigía hacia mi hogar caminando por las solitarias calles de una zona que desconocía, ya había oscurecido por completo y apenas una luz iluminaba aquellas calles, aun así continúe caminando un poco más rápido que lo normal mirando a mis alrededores, que a pesar de no haber nadie, una sensación extraña recorría mi espalda, pero aun así trate de no pensar mucho en eso. Puse mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Hasta que un ruido me alerto haciendo que mirara hacia atrás rápidamente, como creí no había nadie, solo se veía una gran oscuridad

" _Supongo que es mi imaginación"_

Pero en el momento que esas palabras cruzaron por mi cabeza comenzaron a escucharse pasos atrás de mí. Sin pensarlo demasiado comencé a correr tratando de encontrar un lugar iluminado, después de unos 3 minutos corriendo me detuve apoyando mi espalda en un poste de luz.

-Haah…ha.. ¿Qué…era eso…? – Mire nuevamente a mi alrededor, al no notar nada raro apoye nuevamente mi espalda. – Supongo que no es nada…

-¿Eso crees?

-¿Eh? – Una voz un tanto conocida resonó a mis espaldas, trate de voltearme pero unas manos con un paño en mi boca me lo impidieron. Espera esto es… ¿Cloroformo?

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a adormecerse, lo único que pude escuchar fue una risa y de pronto todo se puso negro…

.

.

.

.

 **Nozomi Pov**

Me desperté asustada, respirando pesadamente, quedando recargada sobre mis brazos en mi cama, la persona que se encontraba a mí lado de igual manera comenzó a despertarse un poco alarmada por mi repentina acción

-Nozomi… ¿Pasa algo? – Me pregunto aun acostada y con los ojos entrecerrados abrazándome la cintura

-Elicchi… Tengo el presentimiento que algo malo paso…- Ella me miro confundida y con su brazo intento volver a recostarme nuevamente

-Solo abra sido una pesadilla Nozomi…

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si le paso algo a Makichi o a Nicochi? – Le pregunte preocupada, ella me miro dudosa, pero de igual manera sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Nico? – Asentí, agarro su celular de la mesita que estaba junto a mi cama y comenzó a marcarle a Nicochi

-¿Nico? Soy eli… Nozomi quiere hablar contigo – Me dio el celular

-Hola, ¿Nicochi?

- _Nozomi, ¿Pasa algo?_ – Suspire aliviada al escuchar su voz, tenía el mismo tono irritado de siempre, así que supongo que las cosas están bien

-Nada Nicochi… Solo tuve un mal presentimiento, Dime ¿Maki está contigo?

- _No… Hace poco estábamos juntas, ahora debe estar en su casa…_

 _-_ Eeh.. ¿Estaban juntas? - Dije con voz traviesa

- _O-olvídalo… ¿Por qué Eli y tú están juntas a las 10:30 de la noche?_

 _-_ Mmm Nicochi, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

- _A-ahora que lo dices…No… ¿Solo llamaste para eso?_

 _-_ Solo estaba preocupada por ti Nicochi – Escuche un suspiro de su parte

- _Sí, si… Bien si no tienes nada que decir, adiós_ – Y corto la llamada, Ah… Nunca cambia. Voltee a mirar a Elichi quien nuevamente estaba acostada en la cama dándome la espalda

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto sin cambiar de posición, su voz sonaba algo adormilada. Deje el celular en la mesita nuevamente

-Si Nicochi está bien…Supongo que Makichi también lo está ¿No lo crees? – Pregunte acostándome en la cama y abrazando a Elichi por la cintura

-Creo que si… Volvamos a dormir Nozomi…- Entrelazamos nuestras manos y cerramos nuestros ojos

.

.

.

.

 **Maki Pov**

Levante mi cabeza asustada y jadeando, siento mi cuerpo débil y estoy mareada, mi vista está un poco nublada ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? Al poder enfocar mi vista mire a mi alrededor, todo está oscuro, apenas hay una luz iluminando este lugar, moví mis manos pero ¿Estoy atada? Voltee mi cabeza encontrándome con un poste de luz que me iluminaba, estaba sentada con mis manos atadas alrededor de este.

-No puede ser…- Pude escuchar mi voz temblando, comencé a moverme bruscamente tratando de liberarme pero lo único que pude ocasionar fue un fuerte mareo, de pronto unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse, mire enfrente mío, ese era… ¿Souta?

-¿Así que ya despertaste Ni-shi-ki-no? – Dijo las silabas de mi apellido con una voz traviesa, no puede ser…

-¡¿Qué me hiciste idiota?! – Le grite, el sonrío y soltó una pequeña risa

-¿Así es como me tratas? – Comenzó a caminar alrededor de mí – Eres mala…

-¿Dónde me trajiste? – Cada vez las ganas de matarlo aumentaban

-¿Dónde? – Se detuvo poniéndose de cuclillas al frente de mi – Este es el lugar en donde te daré una pequeña lección – Sostuvo mi barbilla mirándome con una sonrisa, yo por impulso moví mi cabeza retirando su mano – Tks, Solo quiero hablarte de algo Nishikino

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunte tratando de que mi miedo no se note demasiado…

-Tu… ¿Estas enamorada de Nico cierto? – Pregunto sin dejar de mirarme, lo mire sorprendida

-¿Eh?

-Vamos respóndeme Nishikino – De igual manera no dejaba de sonreír haciendo que mi miedo aumente ¿Qué debería responder? No tengo ni idea de lo que podrá hacer.

-Y-yo… - Agache mi cabeza y me quede callada

-Quiero advertirte que ya se la respuesta, y si mientes algo muy malo te pasara princesa… - Agarro nuevamente mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo –A sí que… Es preferible que me digas la verdad.

-S-si… Me gusta Nico – A pesar de todo lo mire seriamente a los ojos y deje salir aquello, el sonrío y se puso de pie

-Muy bien Nishikino, pero olvide decirte algo – Lo mire confundida, el me miro y me sonrío guiñándome un ojo – Si dices la verdad, también algo malo te pasara.

-¿Qué? – De pronto aparecieron unas 4 personas más a las que no podía identificar ya que tapaban sus rostros con unas mascaras - ¿Qu-que harás?

-Mmm… Creo que lo más justo sería explicarte primero ¿No es así? – Asentí - Simplemente tengo algo pendiente con Nico, y tu estúpido sentimiento solo lo perjudica

-¡¿Qué quieres hacerle?! – Me moví bruscamente tratando de soltarme, provocando que una de las personas que se mantenían al frente mío me golpeara la mejilla

-No te preocupes, simplemente quiero destruirla, arruinarle su estúpido sueño del ser Idol, solo por pura entretención

-¿Y pretendes que no me preocupe? Voy a matarte – Mi voz sonaba débil, y por la intensidad de ese golpe me costaba levantar mi cabeza, el solo soltó una risa

-Bien chicos, diviértanse con ella – Observe llena de pánico como el maldito de Souta se sentaba en una esquina al lado de otra chica a la que no puedo identificar, pero nuevamente mi vista se dirigió hacia las 4 personas que se encontraban de pie enfrente de mí.

Simplemente cerré fuertemente mis ojos.

.

.

.

.

Continúe oyendo estúpidas risas mientras seguía sintiendo un dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo, sentía un desagradable sabor a sangre en mi boca, me mantenía con la cabeza abajo viendo como mi camisa estaba manchada de la sangre que caía de mi nariz, boca y por una cortadura en mi frente mientras miraba como pateaban mi abdomen y mis piernas

-¿Aun estas consiente? Sí que eres resistente – Alguien el cual no puedo visualizar agarro mi cabello haciendo que levantara mi cabeza

-¿No crees que deberíamos terminar con esto?

-Mmm Supongo, no se podrá mover por un tiempo, simplemente déjenla un poco apartada de aquí y que dependa todo de ella – Escuche la voz de Souta, se acercó a mí haciendo que lo mirara – Dices algo de esto… y puedes asegurar que la próxima no saldrás viva.

Sentí como desataron mis manos, como dijo, ni siquiera podía mover mi cuerpo por lo que se les hiso muy fácil sostener mi chaqueta y arrastrarme hasta la salida de aquello que parecía un callejón

-Bien, solo quédate aquí idiota – Me arrojaron casi en la calle, suerte que a esta hora ya la gente no pasaba por las calles, y se alejaron de mi dejándome sola, trate de moverme y con toda la voluntad que tenía logre arrodillarme, mire mis manos por unos segundos que estaban repletas de sangre… Sentí como de mis ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas las que seque rápidamente con mi brazo

-Lo siento por eso… - Escuche una voz femenina a mis espaldas, me voltee rápidamente y trate de alejarme lo que provoco un dolor en todo mi cuerpo y que casi callera – Hey, sé que tuviste una mala experiencia con aquellos estúpidos, pero si yo no te hice daño antes, no lo hare ahora – Se acercó y se puso de cuclillas enfrente mío – De verdad que te dañaron, pero no te preocupes no creo que sea algo muy notorio…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo te ayudare. No puedes quedarte aquí en ese estado ¿O sí? – Negué con mi cabeza aun sin mirarla - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-¿Tu qué crees? – Por primera vez la mire frunciendo el ceño, ella sonrió, era una chica pelimorada y con ojos color azules

-Que no, lo siento – Posiciono mi brazo alrededor de su nuca y puso su mano en mi cintura – Te ayudare, Pero tú también pon lo tuyo – Reí débilmente por su comentario y comencé a ejercer fuerza en mis piernas para lograr ponerme de pie

-Bien, ¿En dónde queda tu casa? – Me pregunto

-No quiero ir allí en este estado

-Sí, creo que es lo más lógico. Entonces…

-Solo déjame en la plaza que está cerca de aquí, iré a la casa de una persona…

-De Yazawa ¿Eh? – La mire de reojo sorprendida – No te preocupes, puedo llevarte, no le diré nada a Souta

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no dirás nada?

-Después de que recibas una gran golpiza de parte de mis amigos, vine a ayudarte a salir de aquí ¿Aun no confías en mí? – La mire desconfiada – Supongo que no, Bien solo te dejare en la plaza y luego vete arrastrando hasta la casa de Yazawa – Suspire

-Bien, llévame hasta su casa – Soltó una risa y comenzó a caminar, por suerte las personas aún no circulaban por las calles, pero aun así tuvimos que detenernos varias veces ya que comenzaba a marearme por la sangre que había perdido, pero por suerte llegamos hasta la casa de Nico-chan

-Llegamos – Me dejo apoyada en la pared de su casa, quedando al lado de la puerta – Yo me iré.

-Gracias… - Le dije en un susurro mirándola

-No fue nada… - Me sonrió y se fue corriendo del lugar, apoye mi cabeza en la pared tratando de tranquilizarme, levante mi mano y presione el timbre, después de unos minutos comencé a escuchar pasos y como forcejeaban la cerradura de la puerta, me deje caer al suelo.

-¡¿Maki-chan?!

-Ayu…dame… - Fue lo último que pude articular para luego desmayarme…

.

.

.

.

Me desperté bruscamente con lágrimas en mis ojos, las cuales cayeron por mis mejillas en el momento en el que cerré con fuerza mis ojos por el gran dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, ¿Dónde estoy? Mire a mí alrededor tratando de encontrar una respuesta, encontrándome con la muy reconocida habitación de Nico-chan, suspire aliviada al notar que estaba con ella

Levante mi cuerpo un poco quedando sentada en la cama y mire mis manos, las cuales aún estaban manchadas con sangre., escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse, levante mi mirada dirigiéndola a ella, Nico-chan entro por la puerta mirándome.

-¡Maki-chan! – Se abalanzo sobre mi ocasionando que suelte un quejido – Lo siento… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas toda golpeada? ¿Quién hiso esto? – Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, y oculto su rostro en mi hombro

-Cálmate, Te diré luego pero… preferiría tomar una ducha, ¿Puedo? – Acaricie su cabeza, ella la levanto y me miro, tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos, lo siento Nico… No quiero preocuparte

-Claro que si… - Se apartó de mí y extendió su mano, con una sonrisa la sostuve y me puse de pie, me guio hasta su baño

-Dejare unas toallas aquí y buscare ropa para que uses, no te preocupes mis padres no están y mis hermanos están dormidos, llámame si necesitas algo - Dijo débilmente, yo asentí y cerré la puerta

Me mire en el espejo, mi rostro tenía una mancha que caía de mi frente hasta mi mandíbula, también sangre que caía de mi nariz y mi boca sin mencionar un gran moretón en mi mejilla

Me saque mi camisa observando mi torso, que estaba lleno de pequeños y grandes moretones al igual que en mis piernas, suspire y me adentre en la ducha dejando que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo

Al salir de la ducha note un par de prendas sobre las toallas, agarre una con mi mano, supongo que es de Nico-chan ya que es demasiado pequeña

-¿De verdad quiere que use esto?...

.

.

.

.

Camine hacia la habitación de Nico-chan, no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada por usar esto… Ya que mi abdomen se encontraba expuesto por lo pequeña que era la polera que me dio, sin mencionar que el short me quedaba un poco ajustado

Abrí la puerta de su habitación encontrándome a Nico-chan sentada sobre su cama, me miro, note como se sonrojo pero aun así no aparto su mirada, si no que miro fijamente los moretones que tenía sobre mi abdomen. Me acerque a ella en silencio y me senté a su lado.

-Ahora… ¿Me dirás que te paso? – Suspire y comencé a jugar con mis dedos

-Puede que… No me creas pero… - Senti su mirada fija en mi poniéndome un poco nerviosa

-¿Pero?

" _Dices algo de esto… y puedes asegurar que no saldrás viva."_

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar aquellas palabras

-Fue…Souta… - Mire de reojo a Nico-chan, mantenía una mirada perdida y desconcertada

-¿Sou…ta?

-Si…El… Me durmió con cloroformo y me llevo a un lugar que parecía ser un callejón…Parece que sabe que me gustas… Dijo algo de querer hacerte daño solo por entretenerse… Luego aparecieron algunas personas que al parecer son sus amigos…y me golpearon – Nico-chan me miraba con sus manos sobre su boca mientras algunas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

-…Souta… No, no puede…

-¡Si Nico! – Sostuve su mano – ¡Quiere hacerte daño, tienes que alejarte de él! – Ella desvió su mirada por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a mirarme con el ceño fruncido y aparto su mano

-¡Él no pudo haber hecho eso! – Me grito poniéndose de pie

-¡¿Crees que yo me metí en una pelea apropósito para culparlo?! ¡No seas idiota!

-¡Claro que sí! Después de todo te gusto ¿No? ¡Solo quieres hacer eso para alejarme de Souta! – Nico…¿Es…enserio?

-¿Piensas que estoy usando mis sentimientos como una excusa para que te apartes de el? – Ella bajo su cabeza - ¿Crees que haría eso? – Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, me acerque a ella, puse mi mano en su barbilla y la obligue a que levante la cabeza y me mire – Aun al verme en este estado ¿Crees que todo esto lo planee yo? – Cerró sus ojos derramando algunas lágrimas y asintió levemente – Eres de lo peor.

Me aparte de ella y salí de su habitación, abrí la puerta de su casa y salí corriendo de aquella casa, aun no sé de dónde salió esta fuerza para poder correr estando en este estado…Aunque el cuerpo de duela solo corrí sin rumbo alguno, notando como interminables lagrimas caían de mis ojos

* * *

 **Maldito Souta D:**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Ahora que se supone que hare?... – Apoye mi cabeza en una pared observando la oscuridad que me envolvía, estoy cansada, mis piernas me duelen al igual que mi pecho…No puedo hacer nada, olvide mi bolso en la casa de Nico-chan donde se encontraba mi celular… -

\- Nico-chan… - Susurre mientras mis ojos nuevamente se cubrían con lágrimas que querían salir. Quizás debí quedarme en su casa y tratar de arreglar las cosas pero es que… Es muy cruel.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, sé que es demasiado peligroso y que podría ocurrir otra cosa igual a la que paso ase unas horas pero…ya no importa. Ah… Este es el memento en el que de verdad necesito a Nozomi… Nozomi… ¡Claro!

Empecé a correr dirigiéndome a la casa de Nozomi, mientras en mi mente trataba de recordar en qué dirección era. Ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía en mi abdomen solo corrí por varios minutos intentando no caerme debido a la debilidad que sentía en ese momento y la oscuridad que permanecía en las calles

-Haah..haa…Su…Supongo que es aquí… - Me detuve enfrente del tan reconocido hogar de Nozomi, a decir verdad visite su casa varias veces en el pasado, así que no creo que le moleste que venga ahora.

Camine hasta la entrada y toque el timbre, espere en silencio unos minutos hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse. Dejando ver a una pelimorada vestida con un pijama morado, quien me miraba atónita.

-¿Maki? ¿Eres tú? – Sonreí levemente ante su comentario

-S-si… Esto… Necesito hablar…supongo…- Dije apenada sin mirarla a los ojos, ella asintió y se hiso a un lado permitiéndome pasar. A pesar que me miraba cálidamente, aun notaba un semblante preocupado. Ella prendió la luz de su sala y me hiso una seña para que me siente en el sofá, a la cual obedecí. Comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación, abrí mi boca para decir algo pero ella puso su dedo índice en su boca para que mantuviera el silencio.

Después de unos minutos en los que estaba bastante nerviosa por alguna razón, unos ruidos se empezaron a escuchar, mire a la escalera y pude observar como Nozomi acompañada de Eli bajaban por la escalera. Dirigí mi mirada a Eli, quien me miraba sorprendida.

Igualmente se sentaron en el sillón sin decir una palabra

-E-esto…yo…

-¿Qué paso Maki? – Dijo seriamente Eli interrumpiéndome, baje mi mirada y comencé a jugar con mis dedos

-Elichi, no seas tan dura…- La regaño Nozomi, Eli solo bajo la mirada. Nozomi, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, sostuvo mi mano dándole un leve apretón - ¿Quién te hiso esto, Makichi?

-Pu-puede que no me crean pero…les juro que es verdad – Nozomi y Eli asintieron dándome permiso a continuar – Fue…el novio de Nico-chan…

-¿Eh?...

-Pe-pero ¿Cómo paso? – Me pregunto Eli sosteniendo mi mano al igual que Nozomi

-Al parecer sabe que me gusta Nico… Él no la ama…Solo quiere…Arruinarla – Mis dos acompañantes continuaban en silencio –Al verme caminando por la calle me durmió con cloroformo…Me llevo a un callejón y comenzó a explicarme el estúpido plan que tiene para arruinar a Nico-chan, luego de eso, al parecer sus amigos comenzaron a golpearme y aquí estoy…

-¿Es enserio…? – Pregunto Nozomi, yo solo asentí – So-solo te golpearon o también… - Por la mirada que me dio imagine en lo que está pensando, así que negué con mi cabeza.

-No, por suerte solo paso esto. – Soltó un suspiro de alivio

-No puedo creerlo… - Eli comenzó a ejercer presión en mi mano – Ese bastardo merece morir… - Nozomi sostuvo su mano y negó con la cabeza haciendo que Eli se tranquilice

-Pero… ¿Por qué tienes esta ropa? – Pregunto Nozomi

-Aquí empieza la otra parte de la historia – Suspire – Cuando terminaron de golpearme, una chica que parecía ser amiga de Souta me llevo hacia la casa de Nico-chan, allí me duche y ella me presto su ropa, luego… Le conté lo que paso…Pero no me creyó… - Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse nuevamente y a derramar lágrimas que caían en nuestras manos – Pensó que estaba mintiendo porque me gusta y solo quería que se aleje de Souta… - Solté una amarga risa – Como pudo creer eso… ¿Sera que mis sentimientos no le importan?

-Ya para Maki… - Nozomi me abrazo, y sin pensarlo comencé a llorar desconsoladamente notando como comenzó a acariciar tiernamente mi cabeza, quizás es el abrazo que estaba necesitando ase un tiempo – Tranquila… Solucionaremos esto.

-¿Cómo? Ya no sé qué hacer… Ella eligió creer en Souta…no en mi… - Me separe del abrazo y baje mi mirada. Nozomi se puso de rodillas enfrente de mí aun agarrando mis manos.

-No digas eso… Tienes que ponerte en el lugar de Nicochi también… Sé que fue una idiota pero… Aunque te duela también ama a Souta ¿No crees que esta confundida? – La mire unos segundos, ella aún mantenía esa afectuosa sonrisa, pero nuevamente aparte mi mirada

-Tienes razón…Ella lo ama a pesar de todo, quizás debamos hablar y tratar de arreglar las cosas –Eli me dio una palmada en la espalda

-Bien, así se habla – Se puso de pie seguida de Nozomi – Ahora tenemos que tratar tus heridas, tienes un corte en la cabeza y una mejilla hinchada - Extendió su mano hacia mí.

-E-eh…S-si – Sostuve su mano poniéndome de pie, caminamos hacia la cocina en donde me pusieron una pequeña gasa en el corte de mi frente y me dieron un hielo envuelto en una tela para disminuir la hinchazón de mi mejilla. Terminamos por sentarnos nuevamente en el sofá – A todo esto quisiera preguntarles algo – Ellas me miraron dubitativas

-¿Qué es Makichi? – Pregunto Nozomi quien se encontraba a mi lado

-¿Por qué Eli y tu están juntas a esta hora de la noche? – Note como Eli se sonrojo y aparto su mirada, mientras que Nozomi solamente me miro con una sonrisa

-Ara…¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – Dijo Nozomi con un tono burlón

-Simple curiosidad

-Mmm… Está bien Makichi te diremos, pero primero necesito el permiso de Elichi – Miramos a Eli quien seguía sonrojada y mirando a un costado, pero luego de unos segundos asintió, Nozomi soltó una pequeña risa – Lo que sucede es que, Elichi y yo estamos saliendo – Al principio me sorprendió un poco la noticia pero, no sé porque, siento que era algo obvio.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno felicidades – Eli me miro y me sonrió

-¿No te sorprende? – Pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-Bueno un poco pero… En algún momento tenía que pasar - Se miraron entre ellas confundidas – Quiero decir, se notaba que entre ustedes dos no había solo una simple amistad

-¿D-de verdad? - Eli bajo la mirada y suspiro – Al parecer fuimos bastante obvias… - Nozomi rio y se puso al lado de Eli abrazándola

-Mi tonta Elichi, no te avergüences – Comenzaron a abrazarse tiernamente, mientras yo las miraba desde mi lugar con una sonrisa, si tan solo con Nico-chan pudiéramos estar así…Seria la persona más feliz del mundo… Ah… Es increíble lo que aquella enana puede ocasionar en mí…Pero es una lástima que sea tan idiota.

-¿Maki? – La voz de Eli me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿S-si?

-¿En qué pensabas?

-E-eh No en nada… - Nozomi soltó una risa y se puso de pie

-Bien es hora de ir a dormir - Eli hiso lo mismo

-¿Eh? Si yo me iré – Me puse de pie y di la vuelta tratando de abrir la puerta, pero una mano sosteniendo mi brazo me detuvo

-Claro que no Makichi, tú te quedaras aquí – Me dijo Nozomi seriamente

-Pero no quiero incomodarlas – Dije avergonzada desviando mi mirada

-No nos incomodas – Menciono Eli sonriéndome – No puedes volver a esta hora de la noche sola a tu casa, ni tampoco en ese estado

-Ah…Mis padres van a matarme, pero está bien me quedare aquí…

-Bien, pero tendrás que dormir en el sofá princesa – Dijo Nozomi señalando con el dedo índice el sofá - ¿Podrás hacerlo? - Mire el sofá con el ceño fruncido

-¡Cla-claro que sí!

-Bien, Elichi y yo nos iremos a la habitación, te traeré una sábana para que no pases frio

Después de decir aquello nos despedimos y ellas se fueron a la habitación dejándome sola acostada en el sofá, siento que no podre pegar un ojo en toda la noche, a pesar de estar cansada la cabeza no para de darme vueltas… Además que este sofá es muy incómodo. Ah…Pero lo más preocupante es lo que hare con Nico-chan… ¿Quizás deba renunciar a ella? ¿Esperar? Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que paso hace unas horas, me dejo en claro que se están acabando las oportunidades de estar juntas…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nico Pov**

¿Cómo pude decir aquello? Simplemente me quede observando como Maki-chan se alejaba de mí, sin hacer nada, este era el momento en el que debía ayudarla pero…lo único que hice fue dañarla aún más, Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo vino en ese estado y lo mejor que hiso fue culpar a mi novio de hacer semejante cosa.

-Maki…- Dije en un susurro mientras me acostaba en mi cama tapando mis ojos con mis brazos – Lo siento pero…No puedo creerte tan fácilmente

Mire a una esquina de mi habitación, allí se encontraba el bolso de Maki-chan, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la dirección en donde se encontraba, lo tome entre mis manos, sus extremidades estaban cubiertas de sangre haciendo que una mueca de tristeza se arme en mi rostro sin mi consentimiento. Abrí el bolso encontrándome con sus libros escolares y su celular…

-Ah… - Suspire inconscientemente cerrando mis ojos – Tendré que devolverle esto… Espero que mañana pueda verla.

.

.

.

.

.

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela un tanto frustrada, no vi a Maki-chan en todo el día, bueno…Lo normal sería que hoy no haya asistido a la escuela, pero no puedo evitar tener que ir a su salón para confirmarlo. Llegue al salón de las de primero y me asome por la puerta, por suerte solo pude ver a Rin y Hanayo desayunando. Me acerque a ellas con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Nico-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí nya? – La primera en verme fue Rin

-So-solo quería preguntarles algo – Dije mirándolas fijamente

-¿Q-que pasa? – Pregunto tímidamente Hanayo

-Ma-Maki… - Las dos se miraron confundidas – ¿Maki-chan vino a la escuela?

-No… ¿Tu sabes porque Nico-chan? - Me pregunto Hanayo seriamente

-N-no… Bien gracias chicas – Dije aquello y Salí corriendo de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta

Nuevamente comencé a caminar de regreso a mi salón, bueno…supongo que tendré que hablar con Maki en otra ocasi—

Un choque hiso que mi cuerpo rebotara levemente… Aunque este obstáculo es bastante suave la verdad… Mire hacia arriba encontrándome con la sonrisa llena de burla de…Ah…Nozomi. Retrocedí unos pasos quedando enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Le dije en tono seco

-Me lastimas Nicochi… ¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu amiga? – Fingió llorar haciendo que una vena resaltara en mi frente

-¡Ya Nozomi! ¿Qué quieres?

-Bien, iré al grano… Solamente necesito hablar contigo…

-Tks, ¿De qué? – Pregunte desinteresada mientras miraba el suelo

-De Makichi… -¿Eh? Acaso ella… - Jeje, Debes estar muy confundida, tu mirada me lo dice…

-¿T-tu…Que sabes? – Pregunte desconfiada apretado mis puños con fuerza

-¿Qué sé?... Mmm Supongo que todo – Dijo despreocupada portando su típica sonrisa y mirando el techo

-¿Cómo…? – Aun estaba un poco descolocada con todo esto… ¿Cómo sabe todo lo que paso?

-¿Cómo lo sé? A decir verdad, Makichi fue a mi casa ayer alrededor de las 2:30 A.m, ella me conto lo que paso…todo. – A pesar de decir todo eso, aún mantenía esa mirada tranquila, de verdad da miedo

-Bien ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué fui una idiota por no creerle? Tks… Yo puedo pensar lo que quiera – Tras decir aquello el silencio rondo por el ambiente un par de segundos, alce mi mirada para mirar a Nozomi, su sonrisa había desaparecido, permaneciendo un rostro totalmente serio

-Claro que si Nicochi… No vine aquí para obligarte a creer en Makichi – Su voz sonaba de igual manera, seria…Como si estuviera molesta conmigo

-¿Entonces…? – Mi voz comenzó a temblar y a escucharse cada vez más débil ¿Por qué?

-Solo quiero que no le hagas daño… Arregla las cosas con ella, con Souta… Simplemente eso quiero decirte – Tras decir lo último volvió sonreír volteándose y alejándose de mi dejándome con las palabras en la boca, pero a decir verdad ¿Tenía algo que decir? Todo lo que dijo es verdad, tengo que arreglar las cosas…empezando por Souta…

.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases, espere a Souta como siempre afuera de la escuela, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa, estoy decidida a preguntarle lo que ocurrió con Maki-chan…

Escuche unos pasos aproximándose hacia mí… levante mi mirada encontrándome con aquel pelinegro que en este momento me tiene bastante confundida

-Hola Nico – Esa sonrisa… ¿De verdad el portador de esa sonrisa pudo hacer cosas tan malas?

-Hola Souta – Di una falsa sonrisa, de verdad tenía ganas de verlo pero… Algo me impide alegrarme de la misma forma

-Bien princesa, ¿Dónde quieres ir hoy? – Me pregunto entrelazando nuestras manos y comenzando a caminar

-Mmm Podríamos ir a tu casa… - Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, espero que no halla malinterpretado las cosas, pero de igual manera solo mire el suelo esperando su respuesta

-Bien…

.

.

.

.

.

A decir verdad no sé cómo pasamos a estar en esta situación, bueno…Creo que si se.

Nuestros labios se tocaron por un largo momento, al principio fue un beso bastante tierno, pero él comenzó a profundizarlo cada vez más.

-Haa…So…Souta

Llegamos a su hogar hace poco, pero todo permanecía en silencio, y una cosa llevo a la otra terminando así… y por si no podía empeorar más, estamos en su cuarto.

Mordió mi labio inferior ocasionando que abra un poco mi boca dándole la oportunidad de introducir su lengua, esta….es la primera vez que nos besábamos de esta forma, eso ocasiono que de un pequeño salto en ese momento, pero por una extraña razón termine aceptando. Espera…Hay algo que estoy olvidando.

Nos sentamos en su cama separando nuestras bocas unos segundos por falta de aire, para luego volver a unirlas, Souta comenzó a inclinarme para quedar recostada al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi camisa. Ok, esto ya se está yendo de control.

-E-espera Souta… - Lo aparte levemente con mi brazo cortando el beso, pero aun así el comenzó a besar mi cuello - ¡Dije que esperes! – Grite sobresaltándolo haciendo que me mirara con el ceño fruncido

-¿Pasa algo? - Se alejó completamente de mí, quedando nuevamente sentados en la cama un poco separados

-Tenemos que hablar… - Dije bajando mi mirada, aunque aún podía sentir su mirada fija en mi

-Sobre…¿Qué? – Pregunto con una voz nerviosa

-Sobre Maki… - Dije directamente mirándolo a los ojos, él se notaba bastante nervioso pero intentaba ocultarlo poniendo una cara seria

\- ¿Q-Que con ella? – Pregunto nuevamente tartamudeando, no puede ser…

-Ayer…Ella fue a mi casa golpeada, hasta se desmayó… Cuando le pregunte que sucedió me dijo que tú fuiste el que hiso que la golpeen. Dime ¿Es cierto?

-Claro que no Nico… Esa solo es una mentirosa – Miro irritado el suelo jugando con sus manos

-Pues, tus reacciones no hacen que te crea – Dije poniéndome de pie y mirándolo seriamente – Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Fuiste tú?

-¡N-no! ¡¿Nico no confías en mí?! – Él también se puso de pie desafiándome

-Claro que confió pero…Esto me está haciendo desconfiar bastante

-Esa idiota de Nishikino solo te lleno la cabeza ¡¿no es así?! y aun así ¡¿Tú le crees?!

-¡Nunca dije que le creí a Maki-chan! Por eso vine a preguntarte, no lo repetiré mas ¿Tú le hiciste eso a Maki?

-¡Eh Dicho que no! No sé qué te habrá dicho esa idiota de mí pero yo no hice nada.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No vuelvas a decirle idiota a Maki!

-¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! Bien, si, fui yo el que le hiso eso – Me sostuvo de los hombros, mientras que yo lo miraba sorprendida e irritada – Ahora que lo sabes ¿Tu que harás?

Le di una fuerte abofeteada haciendo que gire su rostro y luego lo vuelva a dirigir hacia mi sorprendido

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi… - Pase por su lado tratando de salir de la habitación, pero unas manos en mis brazos me detuvieron

-Lo siento, princesa, pero no me dejaras con las ganas… - Me agarro violentamente de mis hombros tirándome a la cama y comenzando a besarme bruscamente – Ahora…tendrás que terminar con algo que empezaste – Se separó del beso y susurro aquellas horribles palabras en mi oído. Trate de soltarme pero sus manos estaban agarrando fuerte mis muñecas, sentía como lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos mientras le gritaba desesperada que me suelte, pero esas palabras solo fueron ignoradas, aun así no cedí ante mi forcejeo aun sintiendo como sus manos comenzaron a desvestirme. Esto no puede estar pasando… Pero al parecer si paso…

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de algún auto interrumpió mi sueño, al abrir mis ojos me senté en la cama alterada

 _-Esto…_

Mire a mi alrededor notando que no estaba en mi habitación…Esta es la de…

-Souta… - Dije en un susurro, mi garganta me dolía por lo que mi voz sonaba algo débil. De pronto todos los recuerdos de esa horrible tarde giraron por mi cabeza

 **Flash back**

 _-Espera… ¡Suéltame!_

 _Él no decía nada, simplemente me ignoraba mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa todo el tiempo._

 _-Aah...Me…duele…Déjame… Por… favor…_

 _Todo paso tan rápido. En un momento deje de ejercer fuerza, en realidad, ni siquiera podía. A pesar de mis gritos, el continuaba. Solamente cerré mis ojos mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Mientras recordaba aquello puse ambas manos sobre mi rostro y acto seguido mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas

-Soy una idiota… - Susurre - Lo siento…Maki-chan…

Levante mi vista y mire a mí alrededor ¿Cuántas horas han pasado? Mire el reloj que se encontraba en la mesa junto a la cama

-23:00 de la noche… - Rápidamente me levante de la cama y tome mi ropa que estaban esparcidas por la habitación, comencé a vestirme mientras mi mirada se fijaba en aquella cama, notando una pequeña mancha de…sangre

-Ah… No puede ser… - Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de mi rostro, por suerte Souta no está aquí… Me dejo sola después de hacerme aquello, que despreciable.

Tome mis cosas y salí corriendo de aquel lugar sintiendo como mi corazón latía con pesadez, trate de secar mis lágrimas con mis manos pero estas no dejaban de salir.

-Tengo que…buscar a Maki-chan… - Después de un largo rato corriendo por aquellas oscuras calles, llegue a la casa de Maki-chan, la que se veía como una gran mansión.

Toque un pequeño botón que se encontraba en una apertura a un lado de una reja

-Nishikino Maki al habla ¿Si? – La voz de Maki-chan se escuchó de aquella apertura haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tranquilice

-Ma-maki-chan, soy Nico, por favor ábreme – Mi voz seguía sonando un tanto débil

-¿Nico-chan? Enseguida… - Susurro lo último con desgano

Lentamente la reja comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a la figura de Maki-chan apoyada en la puerta esperándome, camine hasta ella y sin decir nada entramos a su casa. Mire a mí alrededor, su casa era bastante bonita y grande, demasiado diría yo, pero aun así se siente un poco…Solitaria.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?, espera ¿Estas llorando? – Pregunto mirándome fijamente, intente desviar mi mirada

-N-no… - Pero sus manos evitaron aquello y hicieron que la mire a los ojos

-¿No? – Su mirada se llenó de preocupación - ¿Qué sucedió Nico-chan? – Ante aquella mirada de Maki-chan, comencé a recordar todo lo que le dije

 _Después de todo te gusto ¿No? ¡Solo quieres hacer eso para alejarme de Souta!_

Recordar esa mirada vacía y llena de tristeza que ella me dio en ese momento, hace que me duela el pecho

Rápidamente la abrace en cuanto las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente de mis ojos, ella se notaba bastante sorprendía y aun no correspondía a mi abrazo, al contrario, trataba de alejarme.

-¡Espe-Espera Nico! – Yo me aferre más a ella – No me hagas esto Nico-chan ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Dime!

-Lo siento…Maki-chan – Dije en un susurro, ella detuvo sus acciones y se quedó paralizada

-¿Lo…sientes? – Me pregunto incrédula

\- Tenias razón…Pero yo no te creí y te lastime…De verdad lo siento Maki-chan – Mi voz sonaba quebrada y un poco ronca, pero pronto sentí unos cálidos brazos envolverme – Soy una tonta… Creí que el amor de Souta era sincero pero…Al parecer no era así –

-Ya detente… - Se separó un poco del abrazo y puso su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar – No quiero verte llorar Nico… - Me sonrió mirándome a los ojos, podía ver mi reflejo en ellos, pero aun así no podía parar de sollozar.

-Pero…Maki-chan yo…

-De verdad me lastimaste mucho con lo que dijiste pero… No puedo enojarme contigo ¿No es así? – Me dijo sonriendo, en ese momento note el gran moretón que tenía en su mejilla, levante mi brazo poniendo una mano en su mejilla acariciando aquel moretón

-¡¿Qu-que haces?! – Se sonrojo de golpe mirándome sorprendida, baje un poco mi mano tocando el corte que se encontraba sobre su labio

-¿Te duele? – Pregunte sin detenerme

-Un…poco – Dijo mirando mi brazo para luego sostener mi muñeca con su mano - ¿Qué…te paso? – Mire mi muñeca, allí se encontraba un pequeño moretón y estaba un poco inflamada, rápidamente aparte mi brazo haciendo que me soltara – No me digas que…Fue Souta – Dijo seriamente, yo solo desvié mi mirada

\- Y-yo… - Sostuvo mis hombros bruscamente intentando que la mire, Pero rápidamente entre en pánico y la empuje – ¡N-No me toques! – Grite sin pensarlo

-N-Nico-chan… ¿Paso algo más con Souta? – Dijo débilmente estando un poco más separada de mí, yo solo mire el suelo… - Nico, por favor dime…

-El…Abuso de mi… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, levante un poco mi mirada mirando a Maki-chan, quien se encontraba con la boca abierta y los ojos un poco llorosos.

* * *

 **Pero que es lo que esta pasando D: Como odio a Souta .**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo, a pesar de todoxD**


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Abuso de…Ti? – Dije mirándola sorprendida – No me digas que… - Al ver su reacción pude entender a lo que se refería

-¡Cállate! – Me grito tapando su rostro con sus manos – No quiero que lo digas

-Nico-chan… - Me acerque a ella tratando de no llorar, no tengo que llorar ahora, tengo que ser fuerte para poder ayudarla. Toque su hombro sintiendo como dio un salto asustada y luego retrocedió

-¡No me toques!...No me toques… - Susurrando lo último se arrojó al suelo de rodillas aun con sus manos en su rostro, yo me arrodille enfrente suyo mirando el suelo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No entiendo nada, pude soportar que el maldito de Souta me lastime a mí, pero lastimar a mi Nico, es imperdonable. Pero ahora ¿Qué hago? Nunca lidie con una situación como esta, pero solo escuchar los sollozos de Nico es suficiente para que mi corazón se partiera. Pero aún hay algo que me tenía más preocupada. Tome su mano tratando de apartarla de su rostro, pero al no tener resultado volví a mi posición – Nico… El… ¿Uso protección? Quiero decir… - Nico rápidamente asintió sin dejarme terminar

-S-si… - Dijo débilmente, solté un suspiro de alivio y sin pensarlo la abrase. Ella trato de alejarse pero no la deje, sentía su cuerpo temblando haciendo que mi rabia aumentara cada vez más. Aguante su forcejeo por algunos segundos hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó.

-Tranquila… No llores… - Dije con una voz que no quería que saliera, sonó tan…quebrada… - No tiembles…

-Tu…también estas temblando – Hablo susurrando sorprendiéndome un poco, al parecer…también estoy temblando, pero solo por las ganas que tengo de matar a ese bastardo. Ella se removió de su lugar apartándome un poco, pero aun así yo seguía con mis brazos rodeando su cintura, aparto sus brazos mirándome tímidamente, logrando que mi corazón se derrumbara. Sus ojos estaban rojos y hinchados, mientras aun varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Maki-chan… ¿No te doy asco? – Susurro apartando su mirada

-¿Por qué me darías asco? – Tome su mejilla apartando con mi pulgar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos – El único que me da asco es la persona que te hiso semejante cosa, tu no. – A decir verdad, el saber de qué aún tiene el olor del aquel tipo impregnado en ella, pensar en lo que Nico-chan soporto, hace que mi irritación aumente. Cerré fuerte los puños aguantando las ganas de llorar. Pero en un momento sentí unos brazos sobre mi espalda y una gran calidez, Nico-chan me había abrazado ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

-Gracias…Maki-chan…gracias – Su voz se quebró nuevamente al decir la última palabra, comenzando otra vez a sollozar. Soltando un suspiro correspondí al abrazo tratando de transmitirle una gran seguridad y calidez, para que olvide este oscuro y frio día…

-¿Quieres ducharte? – Pregunte aun abrazándola, ella asintió aun sin apartarse

-Pero…Quiero quedarme un rato así…hueles bien Maki-chan… - Su comentario hiso que rápidamente un sonrojo subiera a mis mejillas, pero aun así cumplí lo que me pidió, quiero consentirla demasiado, después de todo…sufrió mucho hoy.

.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos, caminamos hacia el baño y abrí la puerta, notando como a Nico le brillaron los ojos de golpe

-¡Woow! Es enorme… - Dijo mirando alrededor

-¿Tú crees? - Pregunte jugando con un mechón de mi cabello

-¡Claro que sí! – Me dijo en un puchero, al parecer, ya está un poco mejor

-Bien, bien, Allí tienes unas toallas, preparare un piyama para ti. – Dije removiendo su cabello

-Espera… ¿Me quedare aquí? – Pregunto incrédula

-Claro, ¿O quieres regresar a casa a esta hora? No quiero que te pase nada – Luego de unos segundos bajo su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dios lo arruine…

-Está bien…Gracias… - Me dijo dedicándome una débil sonrisa, sin decir nada salí del baño dejándola sola.

Camine hacia mi habitación comenzando a ordenarla en el proceso, al terminar me dirigí hacia mi armario buscando un piyama para Nico-chan, el cual opte por el par más chico que encontré, que obviamente ya no uso. Mi mirada se entristeció al notar lo pequeño que era el piyama, casi de la talla de Nico… Pensar que un cuerpito tan pequeño como el de ella soporto tanto… La imagen de ella ser arrojada a su cama…Mientras el bastardo de Souta la desvestía y…la tocaba, mientras supuestamente Nico gritaba, pero el solo la ignoraba y continuaba…

-Tks… - Golpee con fuerza el armario mientras sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos – Lo mato…Juro que lo mato… - Cada palabra…Era un golpe más al armario ocasionando un gran ruido y que mis nudillos comenzaran a dolerme, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a Nico? Siendo la persona más importante de mi vida…Siendo la persona que amo… ¿Por qué le paso semejante cosa? Cosa que la dejara marcada de por vida. Apoye mi cabeza en el armario observando como mis lágrimas caían al suelo… - No se va a salir con la suya…No vendrá a arruinarle la vida a mi Nico tan fácilmente…Juro que aunque sea una mínima cosa, me vengare… - Susurre limpiando mis lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

 **Pov Nico**

Después de que Maki-chan se fuera, comencé a desvestirme aun viendo a mí alrededor, de verdad el baño de Maki-chan es enorme.

Me adentre en la ducha dejando que el agua cubra mi cuerpo ya desnudo, observándolo en el proceso… notando varias marcas rojas en mi pecho y algunas en mis hombros.

-¿Porque…? – Susurre sin esperar respuesta, trate de sonreír amargamente, pero solo logre que nuevas lagrimas caigan de mis ojos ¿Acaso nunca pararan? Recordé nuevamente el momento en el que Souta se posiciono sobre mí…desnudándome… Sin pensarlo agarre el jabón y comencé a fregar mi cuerpo bruscamente, tratando de que todo rastro de Souta saliera de mi… Pero mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, por lo que me puse de cuclillas en la bañera abrazando mi cuerpo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, de pronto comencé a escuchar ruidos, como si estuvieran golpeando algo… - Maki… ¿Qué pasa? - Susurre para mí…

Salí de la bañera y comencé a cubrirme con la toalla que me había dejado Maki-chan pero… ¿Y el piyama?

-Aah…Esta idiota ¿Se abra olvidado? – Salí de la ducha caminando hacia la habitación de Maki-chan, note que la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que pensé en entrar directamente pero algo me detuvo… Me asome por la puerta mirando el interior de la habitación, allí se encontraba Maki-chan con la cabeza apoyada en el armario ¿Qué estará haciendo? Luego de unos segundos comenzó a moverse, reincorporándose y tallando sus ojos con su brazo ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Maki…

Entre a la habitación sorprendiéndola un poco. Cerré la puerta y me mantuve apoyando mi espalda en ella.

-Ni-Nico ¿Ya terminaste? – Pregunto mirando el suelo

-S-si… Es que… No me llevaste el piyama…por eso… - Me miro unos segundos y luego miro el piyama que estaba sosteniendo con su mano derecha, luego regreso su mirada a mí. Note como su expresión decayó al verme, pero en un intento de tratar que no me diera cuenta la aparto nuevamente, al parecer noto mis marcas…

-Lo…Lo siento… Ten puedes cambiarte aquí, yo me iré afuera unos segundos - Se acercó a mí y sin mirarme me entrego el piyama, luego camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. – Avísame cuando acabes - Me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

 **Pov Maki**

Apoye mi cabeza y espalda en la puerta mirando el techo. Lo que vi eran… ¿Marcas? Si…muchas marcas.

-Ah...Las sorpresas no se acaban ¿Eh? – Continúe en silencio por unos segundos – ¿Qué habrá pensado Nico cuando las vio?... – Susurre cerrando mis ojos – Sus ojos estaban nuevamente hinchados y rojos…así que supongo que habrá llorado.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndome y haciendo que casi cayera al suelo, pero para mi suerte logre reaccionar antes.

-Ya…termine – Dijo tímidamente adentrándose a la habitación, yo hice lo mismo y la mire sintiendo como un leve rubor subía a mis mejillas

-Te queda…bien– Mencione en un susurro que al parecer ella escucho, ya que también se había sonrojado y me miraba sorprendida, pero rápidamente se giró dándome la espalda

-¡O-obvio que me queda bien! Soy Nico-nii después de todo… - Susurro lo último sonando un poco tímida, haciendo que suelte una pequeña risa, me acerque a ella y por impulso acaricie su cabeza

-Claro, claro. Bien, debes estar cansada ¿Dormimos? – Ella se volteo mirándome a los ojos y asintió – Yo iré a un cuarto de invitados, tu puedes quedarte aquí. – Bajo levemente la mirada y continuo unos segundos en silencio, me aleje un poco de ella y me voltee dispuesta a irme. Pero un tirón en mi ropa me detuvo. Mire lentamente hacia atrás encontrándome con la mirada sonrojada de Nico-chan

-Yo…quiero… - La mire notando como mi rostro comenzaba a calentarse, ella no dijo nada por unos segundos más, pero aun no me soltaba. Al reaccionar movió su cabeza de lado a lado y me miro seriamente – Yo… ¿Podríamos dormir juntas? – Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-E… ¿Eh? – Fue la única estupidez que podía articular en ese momento, sentía como si se me hubiera esfumado la mitad del cerebro solo con ver esa linda expresión que puso cuando me dijo aquello.

-Mm… - Ella asintió aun desviando su mirada.

-Espera… ¿Dormir, las dos, en la misma cama? – Pregunte confundida, ella cerro sus ojos y nuevamente asintió.

-N…no me malinterpretes…solo…quiero que estés a mi lado…- Su expresión… Ah… Se ve tan tierna, tan indefensa, que yo podría…. ¡NO! Es obvio que solamente quiere sentirse protegida y claro que no me negare a su pedido.

-Esta…bien… - Pero después de todo no podía evitar sentirme avergonzada, ella aun sin levantar su mirada sonrió de lado y asintió nuevamente. Nos separamos un poco y le di la espalda apagando la luz, al voltearme nuevamente, vi que ya estaba acostada en la cama tapada con las sabanas, suspire y me dirigí hacia ella, me senté unos segundos en el borde de la cama, luego levante la sabana y me acosté mirando el techo…Ah…al parecer de verdad solo quería dormir a mi lado, pero aun así, ¿Qué estaba esperando que hiciera?

Pero de repente se movió sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos, sintiendo como mi mundo se detuvo cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, la mire sorprendida y confundida a la vez, y ella solo escondía su rostro en mi hombro.

-Ni…¿Nico-chan? – Luego de unos segundos en los que el incómodo silencio rondaba por la habitación, me anime a articular esas palabras. Pero ella dijo algo que me descoloco completamente

-Tu…También abrázame – Lo dijo en un susurro que era apenas audible, pero ya que la habitación estaba en completo silencio logre escucharlo, me quede quieta pensando en lo que había dicho ¿Qué la abrace? - Rápido… - Nuevamente suplico aquello, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado levante mi brazo en donde tenía apoyado su rostro y la abrace igualmente por la cintura haciendo que esconda su rostro en mi pecho… ¿Qué está pasando?

-Ni-Nico… ¿Qué pasa? – Ella levanto su rostro mirándome.

-Gracias…

-¿eh? – ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Gracias por haberme apoyado…después de las cosas horribles que te dije…lo lamento mucho Maki-chan, perdón por no creerte, después de todo, lo que Souta me hiso fue mi culpa…

-¿Tu culpa?

-Si te hubiera creído…si hubiera confiado en ti desde el inicio, esto no hubiera pasado – Sus ojos nuevamente se pusieron llorosos. No quiero que llore…Yo no…quiero eso. Note como cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras una lágrima se caía de uno de ellos y yo sin soportarlo más lo hice. Hice aquello que nunca pensé que pudiera hacer. Besarla. Sentir sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos, aunque estos tenían un sabor salado por las lágrimas. ¿Se habrá sorprendido? Bueno ni siquiera se movía, me separe luego de unos segundos mirándola, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación

-No llores…Ya lo hiciste mucho ¿No es así? No quiero que recuerdes más ese horrible suceso. – Aparte parte de su cabello de su frente sonriéndole.

¿Por qué…Hiciste eso? – Me pregunto con voz débil mirándome fijamente a los ojos, la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tengo que ignorar eso.

-Porque…Te amo… So…solo creí que tenía que hacerlo – La mire hacer un tierno puchero y luego desvíe levemente mi mirada, para luego sentir nuevamente aquellos labios sobre los míos sorprendiéndome y haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza…Ahora ella… ¡¿Me beso?! Espera… De pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse por lo que simplemente trate de seguirlos, al principio pensé que sería un beso corto pero ella solo se presionaba contra mi profundizando aquel beso… Estoy alucinando ¿Verdad? ¿Morí y estoy en el paraíso verdad?

-Maki… - Dijo entre el beso, yo no podía articular ninguna palabra todavía, pero de pronto la necesidad del maldito oxigeno se hiso presente por lo que nos separamos, lo primero que pude hacer fue mirarla sorprendida, mientras ella me miraba de la misma forma tocando sus labios con sus manos

-Nico….¿Qu…qu…- Justo en este momento tuvo que pasar que mis neuronas no funcionaran lo suficientemente bien para no dejarme articular ni una palabra, pero me tranquilizaba que ella estaba de la misma manera. Pero eso no evitaba que mi cabeza estuviera por explotar

-Yo…yo… ¿Qué fue lo que…? – Susurro preguntándose a ella misma. Pero en el momento en el que quería una respuesta clara simplemente se apartó de mí dándome la espalda. ¿Qué se supone que deba de hacer? Ah…Siento que mi rostro esta en llamas y que mi corazón está por salirse de mi cuerpo… Suspire y me acerque a ella poniendo mi mano en su cintura y acercando mi rostro a su cuello.

-Nico… ¿Por qué…hiciste eso? – Susurre notando como ella dio un leve brinco

-Yo…No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes?...

-Yo…Estoy confundida…De verdad no lo entiendo… - Suspire nuevamente

-Bien…entiendo…Pero…¿Significo algo para ti? – Se quedó callada por unos segundos, mientras yo simplemente continúe en mi posición esperando que diga algo.

-No lo sé… Aun no tengo muy en claro lo que siento por ti…Solamente cuando tú me besaste me sentí…feliz…Y quise repetirlo…Pero aun…no lo entiendo…

-Entiendo… - No podía evitar sentirme un poco desilusionada, de verdad creí que ella correspondía a mis sentimientos pero…Después de todo la entiendo, ella termino con Souta hace unas horas y…paso aquello. Entiendo que este confundida. – Aun así…Te esperare el tiempo que haga falta. – Susurre en su oído para luego besar su hombro y apartarme de ella dándole la espalda. – Buenas noches… - Cerré mis ojos al escuchar un "Mm" como respuesta, esperando que la mañana llegue nuevamente

.

.

.

.

-Mmm – Me removí un poco de mi sitio…Hace calor… ¿Qué está pasando? Aun con mis ojos cerrados intente girarme pero algo me lo impedía, en realidad un peso de más.

-Mm Maki… - Espera… ¿Nico?, levante mi mano posándola en su cabeza que estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho

-Muévete Nico…Hace calor… - Nico se removió un poco de su lugar. Poco a poco comencé a abrir mis ojos intentando enfocar mi vista, encontrándome con Nico-chan abrazándome por la cintura, con su cabeza en mi pecho y una de sus piernas sobre las mías.

-¡¿E…EH?! – Bu-bueno…después de todo no me molesta pero…¡No!. Trate de separar a Nico empujado levemente su cabeza pero solo hacía que el agarre en su brazo se hiciera más fuerte – Ah… No me hagas esto… - Comencé a moverme tratando de zafarme del agarre que por supuesto fue inútil – Ya se acabó… - Moví su hombro bruscamente logrando que se despertara poco a poco

-Mmm ¿Maki…chan? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto somnolienta con sus ojos aun cerrados

-Estas encima de mi… - Dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza, ella vio el agarre de su mano y su pierna, y comenzó a sonrojarse viéndose totalmente…Ah…Linda. Bruscamente dio un salto asustándome y se acostó nuevamente a mi lado.

-Lo…Lo siento… - Me miro tímidamente para luego desviar su mirada… Ah…Esta chica conseguirá matarme. Ignorando el sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en mis mejillas me senté en la cama dándole la espalda – ¿Ya te iras?

-Si… Son las… - Mire el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de luz – 10:30 A.m… Pero puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

-Ah…Entiendo. – Luego me dio la espalda y se tapó con la sabana hasta su cabeza.

Suspire y camine hacia el baño. Ya dentro me mire al espejo, los moretones seguían allí…Era normal, creo… Luego mire mis labios…mientras todos los recuerdos de la otra noche rondaron por mi cabeza…Yo…Bese a Nico-chan y ella… Me beso también… Toque mis labios con mis dedos. ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! Me siento tan idiota al no poder borrar la boba sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro pero ¡No importa!. Pero aun así…Nico-chan esta confundida, bueno no la culpo la verdad. Después de que ese imbécil le hiso aquello… tks…Quizás deba dejar de pensar en eso…

Salí del baño entrando nuevamente a la habitación, viendo a Nico-chan sentada en la cama con una expresión… ¿Triste?

-¿Nico-chan?¿Pasa algo? – Pregunte, ella levanto sorprendida su mirada para luego negar con la cabeza

-No…Bueno…Es que… -Me acerque a ella sentándome a su lado. - ¿Te estoy causando problemas?

-¿Eh? ¿Porque lo dices?

-Vine a tu casa, Tuviste que aguantarme… Use tu ducha, dormí en tu cama, ¿De verdad no te incomode?

-Tks… - hice un ruido de desaprobación con mi lengua y rodee los ojos, pero luego la abrace - ¿Crees que me incomodas? Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas necesitado después de que pase…eso… Deja de pensar en idioteces y simplemente quédate callada.

-Maki…chan… - Sentí como correspondió al abrazo – Gracias…

-No tienes que agradecer por nada… - Me separe del abrazo y acaricie su mejilla con mi mano. Ella solamente asintió con una sonrisa

-Creo que es hora de que me valla, mi madre debe estar preocupada.

-E..eh Si… Pero espera te prestare algo de ropa – Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hacia el armario

-¿Eh? No hace falta…

-¿Iras por la calle en piyama? – La mire levantando una ceja, ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada

-Tks cállate. – Le preste un par de prendas que ya no usaba y al terminar de cambiarse nos dirigimos hacia la salida

-¿Le dirás a tu madre lo que paso? – Ella bajo la mirada

-No… - Se calló unos segundos aun mirando el suelo – Por ahora no…Necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Pero…Sabes que tu madre puede apoyarte en esto ¿No es así?

-Pero…te tengo a ti… - Susurro aquello haciendo que me sonroje levemente – Mi madre…Solo me regañaría… - Continuo con la mirada baja, quizás no deba presionarla tanto.

-Está bien… No te presionare, pero no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez, no pienses mucho en eso, sé que es imposible pero…inténtalo, yo siempre estaré cuando lo necesites así que…si te sientes mal, puedes llamarme… - Ella me miro para luego sonreír y asentir.

-Hablando de eso…Tu bolso está en mi casa, allí está tu celular, te lo traeré cuando pueda.

-Bueno… - Le sonreí y abrí la puerta, nos despedimos y continúe mirando a Nico-chan mientras se apartaba, luego al perderla de vista regrese al interior de mi casa

-Tengo que…Hablar con Nozomi de esto… - Me cambie de ropa poniéndome lo primero que vi y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Nozomi. Me acerque a su puerta y toque el timbre sin pensarlo

-¿Maki? – Me miro sorprendida pero luego paso a una mirada cálida -¿Paso algo?

-Si… Algo importante. – Dije seriamente. Nozomi se hiso a un lado dejándome pasar - ¿Estás sola?

-No, Elicchi está en la cocina - La mire levantando una ceja

-¿Siempre están juntas? – Nozomi me miro sonriendo traviesamente – No digas nada, no quiero saber – Suspire y camine hacia el sofá

-Llamare a Elicchi, tu ponte cómoda. – Me senté y comencé a jugar con mi cabello mientras esperaba que Nozomi regrese con Eli. Hasta que escuche pasos que provenían de la cocina. De allí venían Nozomi y Eli, y pronto se sentaron enfrente de mí.

-Bien, estamos listas ¿Qué paso Makichi? – Pregunto Nozomi mirándome con su típica sonrisa

-Esto… - Me quede en silencio unos segundos pensando en cómo decirlo, Ah… Si no lo pienso demasiado será más rápido. Abrí la boca para hablar pero Eli me interrumpió.

-¿Es algo malo? - Me miro con un semblante preocupado. Mire el suelo y comencé a hablar

-Souta… - Nozomi repentinamente cambio su expresión – Abuso de Nico… - El silencio rondo por la habitación por unos minutos que parecían horas, levante mi mirada nuevamente mirando primero a Eli. Quien solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos sin decir nada, luego a Nozomi quien mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo mientras apretaba sus manos que se encontraban sobre su regazo.

-Re…repite lo que dijiste – Dijo Eli con su voz temblando

-So…souta…abuso de Nico…

-Qui-quieres decir que…

-Si… - Ella suspiro mientras desviaba su mirada

-¿Co-como sucedió? – Dijo Nozomi por primera vez

-No me lo dijo claramente pero…supongo que ella fue a hablar con Souta sobre si me había golpeado, al parecer le dijo que si, y luego…paso aquello.

-Tks…Nicochi… - Note como las manos de Nozomi comenzaron a temblar – Pero tu… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella ayer fue a mi casa llorando y me conto aquello…

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunto Eli mirándome

\- Esta… devastada…Solo con recordar como lloro aquella noche, me rompe el corazón… - Mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse – Nozomi…Quiero matarlo… - Ella me miro preocupada y luego desvió su mirada mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No puedes…Hacer eso…

-¿Entonces? ¡¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?! – Grite logrando que ella me mirara fijamente

-No tienes que hacer nada…

-¡¿Nada?! ¡¿No lo entiendes Nozomi?! ¡Ese maldito abuso de Nico!

-¡¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?! ¡No puedes hacer nada!

-Tks… - Mire nuevamente el suelo

-Nadie puede hacer nada… Solo tenemos que apoyar a Nico... – Eli se acercó a mí y toco mi hombro

-Pero…

-Elicchi tiene razón… Ahora hay que pensar en Nicochi, las personas luego de experimentar eso están muy afectadas.

-Ah…Tienen razón, tengo que pensar en Nico por ahora… - Me puse de pie aun mirándolas – Creo que es hora de irme. Nozomi me sonrió y igualmente se puso de pie seguida de Eli. Y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta

-Chicas, gracias por haberme escuchado… y lo siento Nozomi por gritarte… - Le dije apenada a Nozomi, ella solo sonrió.

-No pasa nada Makichi… Pero solo quiero pedirte algo… - Cambio su expresión a una mirada seria.

-¿Qué es? – Pregunte confundida, ella solo me miraba fijamente

-No quiero que hagas algo estúpido. – Entendiendo lo que quiso decir, simplemente asentí y me di la vuelta saliendo de su casa y caminando hacia la mía.

Tape mi cabeza con la capucha de mi chaqueta y puse mis manos en el bolsillo de esta mientras seguía caminando mirando el suelo. Ah… a pesar que Nozomi dijo que ya no hay nada que hacer, sigo queriendo hacer algo… Levante mi mirada para cruzar la calle mientras veía a mí alrededor, viendo algo que hiso que mi sangre hirviera, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Souta caminaba por la acera tranquilamente, tan tranquilo después de lo que hiso. Las ganas de ir corriendo y golpearlo sin parar trataban de dominar por completo mi cuerpo, pero logre controlarme y seguí caminando hacia el lado opuesto llegando por fin a mi hogar. Abrí la puerta y directamente camine hacia la habitación de mis padres, por suerte otra vez estaba sola en mi casa, entre en su habitación y camine hacia un cajón en donde se encontraba una pequeña llave, al tomarla camine hacia un armario moviéndolo y encontrándome con una pequeña puerta de acero en la pared, abrí la puerta con la llave descubriendo… una pistola, que por su peso, pude notar que estaba cargada.

 _No quiero que hagas algo estúpido._

 _-_ Lo siento Nozomi…Pero esto…No es algo estúpido. – Sostuve la pistola guardándola en mi bolsillo y salí de la habitación

* * *

 **Chan chan chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holuu**

 **Perdooon por tardar tanto, usualmente publico una vez por semana pero ahora me tarde un poquitín más xD, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela lo lamento ..Bueno cambiando de tema, Muchisimisimas gracias por los favoritos, follows y reviews!, a decir verdad nunca creí que esta historia llegaría a tanto, ya que solo fue una idea de una adolescente en un ataque de inspiración y salió esto xD Así que nuevamente muchas gracias. Y Sin más disfruten el cap.**

* * *

Débiles pasos se escuchaban por aquellas solitarias calles, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente logrando que solo pocas personas deambularan por el lugar, sin notar la presencia de cierta pelirroja que comenzaba a caminar poco a poco dando pasos rápidos mientras miles de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza

 _-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –_ Mordió su labio inferior y continuo caminando sin levantar la mirada. - _¿Es lo correcto?... ¿Que se supone que hare? –_ Ella tenía totalmente claro que solo era un brote de enojo, pero solo con sentir el tacto, la textura y la forma de aquel objeto que tocaba con sus manos la impulsaba a seguir adelante con…lo que sea que vaya a hacer, después de todo la rabia aun invadía su cuerpo, pero eso no evitaba que dudara y hasta sintiera… miedo. De alguna forma creía que debería ayudar a Nico…Quizás Nozomi haya tenido razón…Pero era muy tarde para retractarse.

Continuo caminando hasta que un lugar le llamo la atención, miro a su derecha contemplando la reconocida casa de Nico. Suspiro y continúo caminando agachando la cabeza. Solo debía recordar el momento en el que de aquel callejón oscuro camino hacia la casa de Nico, que al parecer no quedaba tan lejos.

Camino por unos largos minutos mientras solo se guiaba por las pequeñas imágenes de los diferentes lugares que tenía en su cabeza, que pudo observar al intentar no quedar inconsciente… Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado intentando olvidar ese pensamiento que solo hacía que su enojo aumente al igual que la presión que ejercía en aquel objeto ocultado en su bolsillo. Comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido dejando que solo la ilumine la tenue luz de la luna y de algunos postes de las calles. Hasta que llegó a un lugar que se le hiso bastante familiar por alguna razón, estaba un poco cansada y casi no podía ver nada, así que solo apoyo su cuerpo en una pared siendo ocultada por un arbusto.

-Ah… - Suspiro y se puso de cuclillas esperando algo que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que era, pero de pronto comenzaron a escucharse pasos que rompían el total silencio que se presenciaba, Maki asomo su cabeza intentando ver al causante de esos sonidos, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado de un empujón al notar a la persona que caminaba – _Souta…_ \- Pensó notando como toda la rabia volvía a invadir su cuerpo y, sin pensarlo demasiado, al notar que Souta se había perdido de vista, se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo dando pasos no tan sonoros y escondiéndose en varias ocasiones para no ser descubierta.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras sus manos y piernas temblaban levemente, y sus ojos trataban de no perder de vista a aquel despreciable pelinegro quien caminaba tarareado una estúpida melodía. Después de un tiempo noto como Souta caminaba lentamente hacia un lugar oscuro que rápidamente reconoció, observo como él se adentró hacia ese callejón así que cuando estuvo completamente ausente, ella se recostó en la pared de un lado de aquel pasillo, suspiro logrando retirar todo ese aire acumulado y despacio saco aquel objeto de su bolsillo observándolo unos segundos

-Ya puedes salir de tu escondite Nishikino. – La voz de aquel sujeto logro que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda y su corazón lata con fuerza del miedo. Rápidamente guardo la pistola en su bolsillo y camino lentamente hacia el callejón en donde se encontraba Souta mirándola seriamente. Luego suspiro – Supe que estabas siguiéndome hace un tiempo. Créeme, no eres buena escondiéndote – Después de todo ¿seguía hablándole con esa tranquilidad? ¿Acaso todo lo que paso para él no tubo importancia? Lastimar a una chica tan...adorable…inocente ¿No tubo importancia alguna? Eso hiso que Maki frunciera el ceño cada vez más mirando con un notable desagrado a aquella persona que mantenía su mano arreglando su cabello. – Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – La miro con una sonrisa de lado, Maki apretó con fuerza sus puños.

La pelirroja suspiro tranquilizándose cerrando sus ojos fuertemente para después abrirlos mirando fijamente a Souta quien sintió un escalofrió y dio un paso hacia atrás luego de ver aquella mirada tan…Sombría, que le lanzaba la pelirroja. Notando como aquellos penetrantes ojos violetas lo miraban con completo odio.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo – Dejo escapar Maki sin dejar de mirarlo, Souta trago saliva y con su voz temblando hablo

-¿De…Que? – Maki sonrió de lado logrando confundir a Souta cada vez más, para luego sacar el objeto que ocultaba en su bolsillo y apuntar al pelinegro con él. Quien solo quedo petrificado mirando fijamente la pistola.

-De Nico… - Su voz sonó seria acercándose a Souta quien solo se mantuvo quieto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Haah…haa… - Una pelinegra despertó en su cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, puso su mano en su pecho intentando tranquilizarse – Este…Sueño… Tks… - Se recostó nuevamente en la cama tapando sus ojos con su brazo, esta misma noche intento dormir demasiadas veces que ya perdió la cuenta, pero cuando lograba pegar el ojo a cada momento comenzaba a soñar lo mismo…la misma pesadilla que fue ocasionada por un idiota. Quizás estaba esperando despertar y notar que todo aquello fue una pesadilla más, que nada había pasado, que las cosas seguían igual, pero…se volvía a repetir todo. – Quizás ni siquiera deba esforzarme en dormir… - Se sentó en su cama secándose las lágrimas, sus ojos le dolían y estaba segura de que estaban muy rojos. Agarro su celular y se dispuso a ver los mensajes que tenía, allí se encontraron 8 llamadas perdidas y más de 10 mensajes quienes eran dirigidos por solo una persona- Ah…Nozomi… - Suspiro y comenzó a leer.

" **Nicochi ¿Estas bien? Maki…Me conto lo que paso…"**

Frunció un poco el ceño por esa noticia pero luego suspiro y relajo su rostro

" **Nico, contesta, estas preocupándome, sé que necesitas tu momento a solas pero, sabes que tenemos que ayudarte"**

" **Nicochi, iré a tu casa ¿Estás ahí verdad?"**

Nuevamente Nico suspiro y solo contesto el mensaje con un corto "Si" y se dispuso a esperar recostando su espalda nuevamente en su cama, miro su celular otra vez para ver la hora, 23:13 de la Noche…Al parecer aun es un poco temprano, pero se sentía demasiado cansada, aun así intentaría no quedarse dormida. Cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse hasta que el ruido del timbre sonó sacándola del ambiente que ella misma había creado. Se puso de pie desganada y camino hacia la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta para luego sentir un peso sobre ella.

-¡Nicochi! – Nozomi la había abrazado enterrando su cara en su hombro, Nico sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza. - ¡Me tenías preocupada! No contestabas mis mensajes…pensé lo peor – Lo último lo susurro rogando que Nico no lo oyera.

-Lo siento…Nozomi, solo estaba dormida. – Dijo Nico mientras Nozomi se separó de ella mirando su rostro

-¿Te desperté? – Ella había notado el rojo que portaban sus ojos, pero prefirió no decir nada a pesar que una mueca de tristeza se escapó. Nico sonrió débilmente negando con la cabeza

-No… A decir verdad ya estaba despierta – Nozomi se apartó de ella, por lo que Nico le hiso una seña para que se sentara, Nozomi solo asintió sonriéndole

-Pero primero… ¿Quieres un té Nicochi? – Pregunto aun de pie mientras Nico se sentaba, pero luego hiso el amague de pararse nuevamente

-Lo hare yo… Tú eres la invitada. – Nozomi empujo despacio a Nico haciendo que se volviera a sentar

-Claro que no, yo vine aquí por mi cuenta Nicochi, lo hare yo – Nico rodo los ojos y cruzándose de brazos asintió

-Quiero un café. – Dijo seriamente desviando su mirada a cualquier punto menos a Nozomi. Ella asintió sonriendo y se adentró hacia la cocina. –Ah… - Nico soltó todo el aire que llevaba acumulado logrando un fuerte suspiro, ella sabía que Nozomi solo haría un sinfín de preguntas sobre aquello, eso hacía que se sintiera molesta pero, no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz ya que sabía que a Nozomi le importaba su bien estar.

-Regrese – La voz de la pelimorada logro que saliera de sus pensamientos levantando su mirada para mirarla a los ojos – Aquí tienes. – Le entrego una tasa con café que sin pensarlo demasiado le dio un sorbo rápido para luego hacer una mueca de repulsión logrando que Nozomi suelte una risa.

-Nicochi si no te gusta no debes tomarlo – Dijo Nozomi dando un sorbo a su té.

-Ya no importa… - Dejo la tasa en la mesa que se encontraba enfrente de ellas - ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Nico mirando el suelo, la sonrisa de Nozomi desapareció y quedo en silencio.

-¿Quieres hablar? – Nico dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar esa pregunta – Sabes que puedes contarme todo – Puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro – Sé que quieres llorar, Nicochi desahógate. – Nico la miro con el ceño fruncido intentando soltarse del agarre pero al ver la sonrisa maternal de Nozomi su mente dio un vuelco logrando que aquellas lágrimas que estaba guardando salieran sin control. Nozomi por reflejo la abrazo haciendo que el rostro de Nico se recostara en su pecho mientras escuchaba sus sollozos.

-Es tan…cruel… - Su voz sonaba demasiado quebrada. Nozomi tenía ganas de llorar pero sabía que no era lo más conveniente - ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto…? ¿Por qué él? – Nozomi ejerció más fuerza haciendo que Nico se acercara aún más a ella

-Ya ya… tranquila… - Acaricio suavemente su cabeza – Yo estaré contigo ayudándote en lo que pueda, no está todo terminado Nicochi - Nico asintió aun sollozando.

Continuaron en ese estado por unos segundos mientras Nozomi intentaba calmar a Nico, quizás desahogarse con una persona importante para ella fuese una buena forma para afrontar este problema. Luego se separaron lentamente del abrazo

-Ah… Lo siento Nozomi, al parecer te use como mi almohada – Dijo la pelinegra mirando las notables manchas húmedas que había dejado en la chaqueta de Nozomi

-No te preocupes, lo necesitabas ¿No es así? – Ella le sonrió

-Gracias… por preocuparte…

-No tienes que disculparte – Miro la hora de su celular y suspiro – Nicochi… ¿Sabes en donde esta Maki en este momento? – Nico miro el techo con una mirada pensativa

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? – Nozomi se mordió el labio inferior

-No nada… Creo que debo irme ya es tarde… - Intento ponerse de pie pero un agarre en su muñeca hiso que se detenga

-Claro que no, no te iras, te quedaras aquí ¿Has visto la hora que es? No quiero que…te pase nada – Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas aparto su mirada.

-Ah… no quiero molestar Nicochi

-No molestas… Tengo un futon puedes dormir ahí

-¿Eh? Yo quería dormir contigo – Hiso un puchero logrando que Nico la mirara seriamente

-Claro que no. Ah… Como sea vallamos

-Espera Nicochi, ¿Puedo usar tu baño un momento?

-¿Eh? Claro...Iré a mi habitación – Nozomi sonrió asintiendo y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta en el progreso. Rápidamente saco su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar a la casa de Maki – _No tiene su celular así que… Tendré que llamar a su casa –_ Acerco su celular a su oído y espero…Pero para su mala suerte nadie atendía. – Por favor Makichi…No hagas nada… - Suspiro y salió dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Nico

Al entrar noto como un futon estaba tendido en el suelo y Nico estaba ya recostada sobre la cama.

-Duerme allí… - Dijo Nico poniéndose de pie

-Está bien… - Nozomi rápidamente se acostó en aquel futon, Nico apago la luz y camino hacia su cama acostándose en ella. Los minutos pasaban mientras ellas no decían nada, Nico se volteo para mirar a Nozomi quien tenía su mirada fija en la de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Nico mirándola seriamente y con un leve sonrojo

-¿A ti que te pasa? ¿No estas cansada?

-No…No es eso solo… - Ella se volteo nuevamente dándole la espalda

-¿No puedes dormir?

- _Tks, esta idiota siempre dando en el clavo_ – Nico maldijo por sus adentros y permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba como se removían las sabanas a sus espaldas pero no le dio importancia hasta sentir un peso de más en su cama haciendo que voltee su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de Nozomi

-¿Qué…haces?

-Tienes pesadillas ¿no es así? – Nico aparto tristemente su mirada. - Lo supuse… - Nozomi acerco su mano hacia la cabeza de Nico sorprendiéndola

-Q-Que… De pronto comenzó a mover su mano acariciándola cálidamente.

-Yo estoy aquí contigo…No tienes que tener miedo Nicochi – Nico sentía nuevamente ganas de llorar, pero aun así no lo hiso.

-Las pesadillas no se detienen… - Susurro Nico cerrando sus ojos

-y quizás no lo hagan por un tiempo, pero tienes que ser fuerte, cuando menos te lo esperes te olvidaras de todo esto. – Ella continúo acariciándola enredando sus manos en los cabellos ajenos

-Nunca podré olvidarlo…

-Tienes razón, quizás nunca lo hagas pero créeme… El dolor disminuirá cuando menos te lo esperes. – Nico se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente abrió la boca para hablar

-Tienes razón… Gra…cias… - Débilmente susurro para luego quedarse profundamente dormida, al parecer todo esto la había agotado, Nozomi soltó una risa para luego separarse de ella y volver a acostarse en su futon mirando el techo de la habitación de su amiga.

– Maki… - Se sentía frustrada al saber que no podía hacer nada. – Quizás solo estoy pensando lo peor, Maki puede que este dormida y por eso no contesto la llamada… - Cerro sus ojos con cierta desconfianza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qu- Que haces?! – Grito Souta aun mirando fijamente la pistola que la pelirroja sostenía con sus manos apuntando a aquel chico que no paraba de temblar por el nerviosismo.

-Shh… - Maki puso su dedo en su boca – Arrodíllate – Miro fijamente a Souta quien con una mirada aterrada simplemente obedeció la orden

-¿Por qué…? – Maki rodo los ojos

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? – Souta la miro frunciendo el ceño - ¿Crees que no sé lo que le hiciste a Nico? – Ella lo fulmino con la mirada logrando que Souta desvié nuevamente su mirada a la pistola.

-Yo no…

-¿Ahora dirás que tú no le hiciste nada? Eres un asco…

-De verdad yo no… - Se mordió el labio y miro el suelo.

-Tks… - Maki acerco su pistola hasta que esta tocara la frente de Souta. – Niégalo otra vez, y ahora si te mato…

-¿Esa idiota te lo dijo?… - Maki rápidamente acerco su mano libre al rostro del pelinegro y le dio una fuerte abofeteada que hiso que la cabeza de Souta gire levemente

-No vuelvas a llamarla así… No tienes derecho… No quiero que el nombre de Nico salga otra vez de tu desagradable boca… - Souta nuevamente miro el suelo

-¿Qué harás… me mataras y resolverás todo? – Rio despacio – Sabes que si me matas te enviaran a la cárcel, tu ni yo ganamos nada, ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? – Maki continuaba mirándolo seriamente, para luego cambiar su expresión dando una leve sonrisa y acercando su rostro al de Souta aun con la pistola en su cabeza.

-¿Crees que no lo pensé? – Susurro en su oído logrando que Souta la mire con los ojos como platos – No vine a matarte después de todo.

-¿Entonces…? – Al ver la expresión tan atemorizada de Souta solo pudo lanzar otra risa.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de morir? – Souta la miro fijamente – Una persona tan desagradable como tu ¿Tiene derecho a temerle a la muerte?

-Yo… - Agacho su cabeza

-Créeme, fui incluso capaz de soportar todo lo que podrías hacerme a mí. ¿Pero dañar a Nico? ¿Dejarla marcada por el resto de su vida? Ella confiaba en ti y lo único que hiciste fue clavarle un puñal por la espalda de la peor manera.

-… - Continuo con su rostro en dirección al suelo, Maki se acercó a Souta nuevamente y poso su mano en su mentón levantando su cabeza

-Después de todo, eres un maldito cobarde. – De golpe Souta levanto su mirada presionando más su frente en aquel objeto sorprendiendo un poco a Maki

-¡Entonces hazlo mátame! ¡Enfrenta todas las consecuencias que te traerá aquello! – Maki continúo mirándolo seriamente

-¿No entiendes? No vine a matarte. Solo vine a pedirte un pequeño favor –El pelinegro la miro confundido relajando su cuerpo

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de Nico… - Souta aun confuso sonrió de lado

-¿Crees que lo hare? Eres una idiota Nishikino yo nunca desapareceré de la vida de aquella idiota de Nico, continuare haciéndole daño y tú no podrás evita…- Un fuerte sonido interrumpió a Souta haciendo que este sintiera un fuerte dolor punzante en su pierna, lentamente dirigió sus manos a aquel lugar notando como un líquido rojo comenzaba a salir de él.

-Dije que no vuelvas a decir ese nombre… - Maki miro aun apuntando a Souta como él se retorcía de dolor - Ya deja de llorar, trate de decírtelo de la forma más buena posible, pero tú no entiendes, así que tendré que decírtelo por las malas. – Agarro el cabello de Souta logrando levantar su cabeza para que la mirara. – Prefieres pasar tu vida alejado de Nico lo más lejos posible, o… ¿Encerrado en la cárcel? – Souta la miro confundido aun sosteniéndose la herida en su pierna mientras la sangre se esparcía por el suelo. – Te estarás preguntando el ¿Por qué? , pues tu cometiste una violación, si lose, no tengo pruebas de que tú fuiste el que la violo, pero aun así yo vengo de una familia con un estatus social muy alto, si Nico declara en tu contra podremos ganar el caso fácilmente, lo que llevaría a encerrarte toda tu vida en la cárcel. Tú eliges. Siéntete agradecido de que te estoy dando a elegir, si fuera por mí, ya estarías muerto hace más de 20 minutos. – Souta agacho la cabeza y asintió.

-Está bien…Me alejare de Nico… - A pesar de eso Maki aun siguió apuntando a Souta –Pero ¿Por qué?... – Maki lo miro confundida

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me dejas ir? Merezco que me mates.

-No te hagas el arrepentido ahora. Ya lo dije, si fuera por mí ya estarías muerto, pero esto lo hago por Nico. – Maki se puso de cuclillas enfrente de él aun apuntándolo – Escúchame bien, si vuelves a aparecer por aquí, incluso si te vuelvo a ver rondando por esta ciudad, o me entero de que estas comunicándote con Nico. Puedes considerarte un cadáver. – Souta asintió aun mirando el suelo, Maki suspiro y se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida del lugar, volvió a mirar de reojo a Souta quien seguía en su misma posición, luego continuo caminando hasta estar completamente fuera del callejón, aun el cielo estaba oscuro, pero algunas pequeñas ráfagas de luz comenzaban a aparecer, suspiro logrando sacar todo el aire acumulado - ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Aun así… Creo que es lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios aplausos resonaron en el lugar haciendo que aquel pelinegro, quien se encontraba en el suelo con un charco de sangre en frente de él, se sorprendiera y levantara su mirada encontrándose con una expresión divertida que provenía de aquella pelimorada que él conocía

-Así que… Nishikino ¿Eh? – Dijo aguantando la risa, Souta volvió a bajar su mirada

-Tks…Cállate y ayúdame con esto - La chica se acercó a él poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado

-¿Duele? – Souta frunció el ceño y la miro con ironía

-¿tú que crees? – Ella soltó una pequeña risa y dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde había salido Maki.

-No pensé que Nishikino fuera tan salvaje – Nuevamente miro a Souta sonriendo - Estabas asustado ¿Eh?

-Claro que… - Suspiro y se removió en su lugar – Como sea ¿Me ayudaras a levantarme?

-Si,si – Puso el brazo de Souta alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie - Hey… - El pelinegro la miro de reojo - ¿Qué harás? – Souta suspiro y agacho su mirada

-Nishikino va enserio. Yo… Creo que ya cumplí lo que quería al hacerle eso a Nico. Quizás debamos irnos de la ciudad, ya escuchaste me amenazo de algo bastante serio - Dio nuevamente un suspiro y comenzaron a adentrarse al callejón

-¿Irnos? – Pregunto confundida

-Si… Tú te iras conmigo ¿No es así? – Ella lo miro sorprendida para luego sonreír

-Si…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maki caminaba por las oscuras calles, bueno a decir verdad ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, dejando tenues manchas rojas por el camino causadas por la sangre que habían manchado sus zapatos. Se detuvo mirando a su lado observando la casa de Nico, suspiro y camino hacia la entrada, juntando toda la voluntad que podía toco el timbre y espero unos minutos en silencio, pero aun así el tiempo seguía pasando y no obtuvo respuesta, pero por alguna razón volvió a tocar

-Ah…Quizás este durmiendo - Se volteo dispuesta a marcharse hasta que escucho unos pasos y el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se volteo nuevamente encontrándose sorpresivamente a Nozomi con el cabello desarreglado mirándola sorprendida

-¿Maki…? – Nozomi hablo primero al notar que la pelirroja no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos seriamente, Nozomi rio nerviosa

-Solo vine a ver a Nicochi y ella ofreció que me quede.

-Mmm Bien ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Maki con su misma expresión

-No lo sé, no es mi casa – Respondió sonriendo, Maki levanto una ceja y se acercó a ella

-Apártate – Nozomi se hiso a un lado permitiendo a la pelirroja entrar, Bajo su mirada a sus zapatos notando una débil mancha roja en ellos haciendo que sorprendida voltee a Maki sosteniéndola por los hombros

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! – Maki rodo los ojos para luego mirarla seriamente

-Nada…Bueno…No lo mate… - Desvió su mirada

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces que paso?! – Nozomi sacudió a Maki levantando la voz

-¡Solamente hice que se aleje de Nico! No iba a matarlo…Ganas no me faltaban pero creo que no era lo correcto – Nozomi debilito el agarre suspirando aliviada. Miro el bulto que se encontraba en su bolsillo y metió su mano en él sorprendiéndose nuevamente

-¿Es un arma? – Maki miro el suelo – Ah… ¿En que estabas pensando?

-¡Ya te dije que no hice nada! Era para asustarlo… - Nozomi volvió a suspirar sacando la pistola de la mano de Maki

-Me llevare esto…No quiero que cometas una locura en lo que resta del día – Maki suspiro y asintió

-¿Dónde está Nico?

-En su habitación, yo me iré, ya amaneció así que no creo que sea peligroso. Ve y cuídala, ella te necesita, dile que tuve una emergencia cuando despierte – Maki asintió notando como Nozomi abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. En silencio comenzó a subir las escaleras que la dirigían hacia la habitación de Nico, entro por la puerta que estaba entreabierta observando a una pelinegra durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla de su cama sonriendo

-Todo acabo Nico… No tienes que preocuparte por aquel idiota… - Llevo su mano hacia su cabeza acariciándola – No tienes que sufrir más, Yo… te cuidare - Susurrando se recostó a su lado cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

 **Tomatito Yandere**


	9. Chapter 9

**De verdad perdooon por desaparecerme tanto tiempo T-T fueron… ¿4 meses? Aun así lo siento, estuve muy ocupada y a decir verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir, pero ya aquí les traigo el capítulo final de este fic. Sip, final. Es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, así que, espero sea de su agrado 'xD**

 **Y sin más… disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 **Nico POV**

-Haah…haah… - Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, aquel helado viento irrumpía en mis pulmones provocándome una dolorosa dificultad en mi respiración, a la vez que sentía un punzante dolor en mi pecho a cada latido de mi corazón.

Mis piernas dolían, pero aun así continúe mi recorrido, a decir verdad, no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto, solo sé que por una extraña razón no puedo parar

Todo mi alrededor permanece oscuro, excepto por los pequeños pero relucientes faroles que se encontraban acompañando aquellas solitarias calles, al mismo tiempo que presenciaban mi desesperada marcha

Entrecerré mis ojos intentando enfocar mi vista, para lograr observar aquello que impedía mi camino. Me acerque lentamente a aquel lugar, deteniendo mi ritmo por completo

Pude percatarme de que algo andaba mal… Lo percibí al ver con detenimiento lo que me estorbaba

Mi pecho dolía, mi respiración se encontraba súper desordenada y mi vista comenzaba a nublarse mientras daba fuerte bocanadas de aire intentando calmarme

-Esto… es… - Un enorme muro se encontraba enfrente de mí, bloqueando mi camino, mire a mi alrededor desesperada intentando encontrar alguna respuesta. Pero aun así sigo sin entender nada… ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Demasiadas preguntas circularon rápidamente por mi cabeza, aquellas que obviamente nunca serán respondidas

De pronto, comencé a escuchar pasos detrás de mí, los cuales paralizaron mi cuerpo por completo. Intente voltearme pero mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cabeza, nada respondía, solo podía sentir como un doloroso escalofrío recorrió ferozmente mi espalda

Espere en silencio que algo pasara, algo… lo que sea, mientras cerraba mis ojos intentando calmar el miedo que comenzaba a invadir mi sistema

Escuche aquellos pasos cada vez más cerca de mí… Se sentía como una infernal espera hasta que… pude sentir como una de las manos del sujeto que se encontraba detrás de mi taparon mi boca

-Oye… - Escuche ese susurro muy cerca de mi odio, ocasionando que de nueva manera mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar

Alterada y usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad intente voltearme, pero rápidamente una mano sujeto mis brazos obligándome a permanecer en mi posición – Princesa… ¿Estas lista para otra bonita noche? – Susurro nuevamente en mi oreja, soplándola a su paso

Intente gritar pero el nudo que permanecía en mi garganta me lo prohibía. Aquella persona comenzaba a inclinar mi cuerpo hacia atrás mientras bajaba sus manos por mi cuerpo…

.

.

.

.

-Haah…haah – Me desperté nuevamente agitada, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, mis ojos dolían, podía jurar que estaban completamente rojos – ¿Otra vez? – Me incorpore en mi cama quedando sostenida con mis hombros, mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi cabeza – Ah… - Lance un cansado suspiro llevando mi mano a mis ojos, tapándolos a su paso

Quizás todas mis noches serian así a partir de ahora, en la que mi cabeza repite esa horrible escena… haciéndome despertar como consecuencia siempre con los ojos húmedos

Suspire nuevamente ignorando el peso de más que se presenciaba en mi cama. De repente abrí mis ojos aun sin elevar mi mirada

-¿Peso de más? – intente levantar mi cabeza para poder percatarme de lo que estaba pasando, pero me detuve en medio camino al sentir una cálida sensación en mi mejilla…

.

.

.

.

 **Maki Pov**

Yo… me sentía profundamente dormida, excepto por una extraña sensación que inundaba mis pensamientos y me sacaba de una inmensa tranquilidad, mejor dicho… un penoso y lamentable sonido

Mis ojos no se abrían aunque quisiera, los sentía más pesados que de costumbre. A pesar de forzar mis pestañas e intentar mover mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar, quedándome sin otra opción que continuar escuchando aquel sonido mientras se hacía más fuerte en mi cabeza

Moví de lado a lado mi cabeza intentando despertar, hasta que por fin pude abrir con fuerza mis ojos, aunque mi cuerpo se seguía sintiendo pesado. Con esfuerzo intente incorporarme para buscar desesperada a la causante de aquellos sonidos

Mi vista estaba nublada y mis ojos dolían, dificultándome un poco, cerré con fuerzas mis ojos y los abrí repetidas veces. Me senté en la cama, respire profundo y exhale mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados

-Debo tranquilizarme… - Dije en un susurro apenas audible, al pasar unos segundos, abrí nuevamente mis ojos, percatándome que por fin podía ver con menos dificultad

Seguí con mi vista el sonido de aquellos sollozos, topándome con la esperada causa. Nico se encontraba a mi lado, durmiendo intranquila, su pecho se elevaba y descendía por su desordenada respiración, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar angustiados gemidos…

.

.

.

.

 **Pov Normal**

-¿Peso de más…? – Nico aparto su brazo de sus ojos mientras los abría con pesadez. Su mejilla se sentía cálida, haciéndola querer aferrarse aún más a ese sentir, cerró sus ojos embriagada por la suave sensación, sentía como su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse

En un rápido momento volvió en sí, abriendo con fuerza sus ojos haciendo notable su inmensa sorpresa, permitiendo que sin su consentimiento una lágrima caiga pasando por sus mejillas

Miro hacia arriba buscando a la persona que la acompañaba, logrando solo ver una extraña silueta, que si no fuera porque sus hermosos ojos violetas brillaban por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, no se hubiera percatado de que Maki se encontraba allí

Se detuvo observando con detenimiento aquellos ojos que la miraban fijamente con un semblante preocupado y al mismo tiempo apenado, pero aun así no dejaban de ser sumamente hermosos

Abrió levemente su boca intentando articular una palabra, pero los dedos de la mano que seguía perpleja en su rostro se posaron en la boca de la mayor deteniéndola

-¿Estabas…Llorando? – Pregunto en un susurro apenado la pelirroja, quien nuevamente movió sus dedos limpiando las lágrimas que seguían escurriendo por los ojos de la pelinegra

Ignorando la pregunta de Maki, Nico solo se mantuvo desconcertada mirando sus ojos y sintiendo esa cálida y adorable sensación de ser tocada por Maki. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, provocando que un rubor se elevara hacia sus mejillas, sobre todo al notar lo cerca que estaba la pelirroja de su rostro

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, estiro su brazo posicionándolo en el pecho de la menor mientras presionaba levemente intentando apartarla un poco de ella

La pelirroja noto sus intenciones, por lo que ejerciendo un poco de fuerza se acercó nuevamente a la pelinegra. Nico con toda su fuerza empujo a Maki provocando que, por la sorpresa y la falta de equilibrio, está cayera de espaldas contra el suelo

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Grito Nico sentándose de rodillas en su cama, mientras Maki masajeaba la parte trasera de su cabeza poniéndose de pie rápidamente y volviendo a sentarse con molestia en la cama ajena mirando con irritación a la pelirroja

-¡Tú qué haces! ¡Mataste el momento! – Nico rápidamente seco sus lágrimas con su brazo y la encaro nuevamente, pero aunque quisiera aparentar que estaba enojada, no podía evitar que al mirar el rostro de la pelirroja se sintiera sumamente nerviosa y confundida

-¿Mo…Momento? – Se sonrojo aún más, y evito mirarla por algunos segundos - ¡¿T-tu, porque estas en mi casa?! ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡¿Por qué estabas en mi cama?! ¡¿Dónde está Nozomi?! – Maki sintió como su ceja temblaba mientras miraba seria a la pelinegra, suspiro con pesadez y se acercó a ella tapando su boca con su mano

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Demasiadas preguntas! – Nico levanto su ceja mirándola con ironía – Ahg…Tranquilízate… - La pelirroja intranquila miro a su alrededor rogando que una respuesta a sus preguntas apareciera repentinamente en su cabeza. Nico continuo mirándola seriamente, y al notar que Maki continuaba mirando con cara de idiota a todas partes menos a ella, mordió su mano logrando que la pelirroja soltara un grito de sorpresa y se apartara rápidamente de ella.

-¡¿Po-po-porque hiciste eso idiota?!

-¡¿Me dirás sí o no?! – Maki mordió su labio inferior mirando fijamente a Nico, ¿Qué se supone que debe decir en un momento como este? No puede decir que casi mato a Souta… ¿O si…? No claro que no, si dice eso seguramente estaría perdida

-Yo…. – Dijo alargando la última vocal de aquella palabra, mientras Nico la miraba seriamente esperando impaciente una respuesta - ¡Nozomi! Si Nozomi…Ella…Me abrió la puerta y dijo que tenía que irse… Creo que era una emergencia – Desvió su mirada nuevamente, Nico la miro confundida y suspiro.

-¿Y tú viniste porque…? – Cerró sus ojos cruzando sus brazos y espero con insistencia

Maki sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda poniéndola aún más nerviosa, varias respuestas recorrían por su cabeza, pero la mayoría de ellas se escuchaban demasiado idiotas, suspiro con fuerza cerrando sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse, luego de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos

-Yo… estaba preocupada por ti… - Nico abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miro a Maki, quien tenía su mirada desviada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, provocando un extraño sentir en el estómago de la pelinegra

-¿Pre… Preocupada? – Susurro despacio agachando su cabeza, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y sus manos temblaban un poco. Después de unos segundos logro sentir unas cálidas manos posándose sobre las suyas, las cuales se encontraban descansando en su regazo

-Si…Por eso… ¿Por qué llorabas? – Pregunto en un susurro la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta casi junta sus frentes

-Yo… No es nada… - Dijo la pelinegra con una voz quebrada, ella no quería que Maki se preocupe aún más por ella… No quería ser un peso, según ella había soportado demasiado por su culpa, Maki seguramente tenía muchos problemas personales, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo se preocupaba por Nico

De pronto Nico sintió un suave peso en su frente, otorgándole una inmensa calidez, desconcertada miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con el delicado rostro de Maki, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos

Esa sensación logro que la pelinegra se sintiera mareada por el gran calor que se presenciaba en sus mejillas, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza proporcionándole una inmensa calidez, a la vez que dolía un poco

-No me mientas… - Susurro con una voz ronca, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Nico, la cual pensaba que podía quería escuchar esa adorable voz por siempre

-No es…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas llorando nuevamente? – Interrumpió Maki sonando un poco impaciente, pero el tono de voz dulce que uso la hacían pensar lo contrario

La pelinegra miro hacia abajo apenada, mientras notaba como su vista comenzó a nublarse seguida de una húmeda sensación en sus mejillas

-Yo..yo no… - levanto sus brazos intentando secarse las lágrimas con estos, pero las manos de Maki se lo impidieron

-¿Por qué haces esto? Idiota… - Su voz sonó triste y apagada provocando en Nico un extraño temblor en su cuerpo. La pelinegra, ignorando a Maki, ejerció más fuerza en sus brazos intentando tocar con estos sus mejillas, pero, por la notable diferencia de fuerza, Maki lo impidió nuevamente – Es normal que llores… Solo quiero ayudarte Nico-chan, no te lastimes soportando todo esto por tu cuenta

-Las pesadillas… - Dijo Nico en un susurro apenas audible, intento tragar el nudo que se encontraba en su garganta para continuar hablando, pero cada vez, el dolor en su cuello se hacía más fuerte. A pesar de todo, por la cercanía que ambas tenían, Maki pudo escucharla perfectamente, pero aun así la miro confundida

-¿Qué…? – Nico elevo su mirada logrando una conexión con los ojos de la pelirroja, quien se sonrojo levemente ante aquella apenada mirada que tenía la pelinegra, haciendo que sus ojos se vean brillantes por las lágrimas

-Tengo pesadillas… Donde el mismo horroroso suceso se repite una y otra vez… No puedo olvidarlo… Eso hace que me despierte todas las noches llorando… - Su voz a medida que avanzaba con las palabras comenzó a quebrarse

Maki continuo observando en silencio, mirando como Nico soltaba varios sollozos. Ella no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así, en lo más profundo de su corazón quería ayudarla. No quería volver a verla llorar, se sentía eufórica y una notable rabia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerro sus puños con fuerza mientras tragaba el nudo que se formaba en su garganta

Sin previo aviso Maki se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la mayor, quien continúo petrificada por aquella repentina acción, en un rápido segundo todo aquel escalofrió que la hacía temblar se fue, dejando solo una cálida sensación

Nico continuo inmóvil deleitada por la agradable calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pero de pronto pudo notar que Maki comenzó a temblar obligándola a ignorar por ahora las mariposas que sentía en su estomago

-¿Maki…? – Susurro intranquila

-Tranquila… Yo estoy aquí…Estoy contigo… y siempre lo estaré… - Dijo la pelirroja levantando un poco su voz, la cual temblaba un poco, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse amenazando con soltar varias lagrimas

-¿Qué estas…? – inundada por una gran confusión intento apartarla empujando su hombro con su mano, pero solo logro que Maki se presionara más a ella

-Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil…Sé que te paso algo horrible pero… Yo nunca me alejare de tu lado, te ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario porque… - Su voz temblaba mientras se aferraba aún más a Nico desesperada, intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su rostro por lo sonrojado que pensaba que estaba. La pelinegra se mantenía escuchando atentamente mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente – Te amo Nico-chan…

El corazón de Nico dio un brusco salto provocando que su pecho comenzara a doler un poco, era la primera vez que escuchaba a la pelirroja tan... desesperada, pero a la vez tan amable y sincera, que provocaron un extraño sentir en el estómago de la pelinegra, respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse

-Maki…tu…

-Sé que no soy la persona que tú te mereces… No se expresar de manera correctamente mis sentimientos, soy terca y malhumorada, eso provoca que nuestras personalidades choquen y peleemos siempre… - Maki comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Nico, quien con su boca entreabierta estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos

La pelirroja mantenía su cabeza agachada mientras sus manos se posicionaban en los hombros de la mayor.

-¿Maki…? – Pregunto confundida la pelinegra, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante intentando mirar el rostro de la menor, quien luego de un suspiro levanto su rostro sorprendiendo un poco a Nico

-Pero… A pesar de todo eso… Logre enamorarme de ti… - Desvió su mirada apenada, mientras con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro relataba aquello – Al principio no sabía que hacer… Me sentía perdida, nunca pensé que podía sentirme de esta forma y menos por ti… - Decidida miro fijamente el rostro de la mayor, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, pero para la vista de la pelinegra no dejaban de ser hermosos, de ellos se derramaban varias lágrimas que se deslizaban hasta la barbilla de la menor – Pero finalmente lo acepte… Acepte enamorarme y jure hacer todo lo posible para que tú te enamores de mí…

Nico miraba inmóvil los ojos de la menor, después de todo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? En ese momento solo estaba concentrada en las irritantes mariposas que sentía en su estómago y en los brillantes orbes violetas de Maki, mientras todas sus anteriores palabras daban vueltas por su cabeza

La pelirroja repentinamente sostuvo su mano en la suya, sorprendiendo levemente a la pelinegra quien dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban unidas, levanto sus manos quedando justo en frente de ambas, Nico miro confundida a la menor, quien mantenía una sonrisa sincera

-Yo… Aun quiero mantener en pie aquello… - Acaricio con su pulgar la mano ajena, logrando estremecer a la pelinegra – Por eso… permíteme ser la persona que pueda hacerte feliz, Nico-chan…

Nico sentía sus mejillas arder, mientras los latidos de su propio corazón retumbaban en su cabeza. Bajo su mirada nuevamente a su mano, observando como aún continuaba entrelazada con la mano de la pelirroja, sonrió de lado y suspiro cansada

-Eres tan injusta… - Dijo en un susurro, Maki la miro con una mezcla de confusión y terror abriendo sus ojos como platos, Nico sonrió nuevamente soltando una débil risa.

-Yo…¿Qu…que?

-Desde que te confesaste solo me dijiste palabras tan dulces…Mientras yo solo te ignoraba…Aun así tu… continuaste insistiendo, me demostraste tan abiertamente tus sentimientos que… a pesar de estar enamorada de…Souta… sentía algo por ti que no era solo amistad… - Decía aun sin levantar su mirada. Maki escuchaba atenta aquello sin hacer ningún movimiento, Nico suspiro y abrió su boca nuevamente – Desde que paso esto... creí que te alejarías de mí, solo soy una carga que juega con tus emociones pero… tu seguiste a mi lado… - De pronto su voz se cortó al sentir aquel molesto nudo en su garganta nuevamente

-Nico-chan… - Susurro Maki poniendo su mano libre en el mentón de la pelinegra, obligándola a elevar su cabeza lentamente, Nico miro confundida a la pelirroja, quien a pesar de estar soltando varias lágrimas, traía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas – Dije que no quería verte llorar ¿No es así? – Pregunto en tono de queja, pero aún mantenía una sonrisa

-¿Llorar?... Pero si no estoy… - Nico llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, palpándola lentamente con su dedo, el cual se humedeció al tacto sorprendiéndola

-Idiota… - Dijo Maki en un susurro apenas audible

-Pero tú también estas llorando… - Respondió la pelinegra haciendo un puchero mientras inflaba sus mejillas, seguidamente levanto su brazo intentando secar sus lágrimas, pero fue nuevamente detenida por la mano de la menor sosteniéndolo

-Espera… No te las seques – Dijo Maki acercándose lentamente a Nico, quien detuvo todos sus movimientos mirando inmóvil a la pelirroja, quien estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro

-¿Qué…harás? – Nico sentía como la respiración de Maki y su propia respiración chocaban entre si, provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse nuevamente, levanto su mano posándola en el pecho de la menor intentando apartarla

Pero como de costumbre, La pelirroja la ignoro acercando lentamente sus labios hacia las suaves mejillas de Nico, y con delicados movimientos comenzó a dar pequeños besos en ellas. La pelinegra dejo escapar un pequeño quejido, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, deleitándose por la vergonzosa y a la vez dulce situación. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, los cuales resonaban ruidosamente en su mente

Maki continuo dándole cortos besos a las mejillas ajenas, se separó un poco degustando el sabor de las lágrimas al pasar su lengua por sus labios, aquellas gotas tenían un sabor salado, pero aun así ella no sintió molestia por ello, trago saliva y cerro sus ojos acercándose nuevamente a aquella suave piel, accidentalmente paso por la comisuras de los labios de la mayor, quien dio un pequeño salto al contacto

La pelirroja se separó lentamente de ella abriendo sus ojos, notando como los rastros de humedad habían desaparecido, se quedó inmóvil por unos pocos segundos observando con detenimiento el rostro totalmente sonrojado de la pelinegra, la cual seguía con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Maki se sintió levemente agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía implorando por aire, levanto su mano tocando su propio pecho con la palma de esta, sorprendiéndose al notar lo que la pelinegra podía provocar en ella, sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar el rostro de aquella chica que tanto amaba

Nico, al igual que la pelirroja, respiraba con dificultad, algo en su interior decía que quería volver a sentir esa embriagadora calidez que Maki le entregaba, sus ojos no se abrían a pesar de que ella intentaba abrirlos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, algo en su mente decía a gritos que no los abriera, quizás la consecuencia de aquello era la inmensa vergüenza que sentía en ese momento o… solo esperaba que Maki haga otro movimiento

La pelirroja lanzo un suspiro liberando la tensión de su cuerpo, acto seguido, algo confundida y con un gran alboroto en su sistema nervioso, se acercó a Nico nuevamente

Nico se preguntaba por qué Maki no decía nada, no escuchaba un mísero ruido viniendo de aquella pelirroja, confundida intento abrir uno de sus ojos para observar discretamente a Maki, pero de repente sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, logrando dejarla conmocionada. Abrió sus ojos como platos dejando escapar un sonido de sorpresa de su garganta, admirando el nervioso rostro enfrente de ella

Maki sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido que hasta pensó que podría salirse de su pecho si no controlaba la situación, después de todo estaba besando a la persona que ama, intentando transmitirle todos sus más vergonzosos y profundos sentimientos.

Pero aun sintiendo una maravillosa sensación, tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazada por la pelinegra por hacer algo indebido, pero esa desconfianza se fue por completo al sentir como las pequeñas manos ajenas se deslizaban despacio hacia sus hombros y se aferraron allí, dando luz verde a Maki para continuar con su tan esperado contacto

Nico cerro con lentitud sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el dulce sentir de la pelirroja dándole pequeños besos sobre sus labios con ternura, logrando que comenzaban un fuerte revoloteo de mariposas en su estomago

De repente, Maki mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que la mayor abra un poco su boca permitiendo que, tímidamente, la lengua de Maki se infiltrara en ella

Si las sensaciones en ese momento eran deslumbrantes, Nico estaba por sufrir un colapso mental, no lo entendía, estaba completamente confundida, ella había besado a Souta incontables veces, pero… Este beso se sentía diferente, al principio fue algo torpe pero, a medida que las dos obtenían más confianza, lo profundizaron cada vez más

La pelinegra levanto un poco sus brazos, envolviendo con ellos el cuello de la menor, atrayéndola aún más cerca de ella, implorando por más. Sus lenguas se encontraban tímidamente, y volvían a huir de ellas, para luego reencontrarse nuevamente, a Maki le daba un poco de vergüenza al tener que mover su lengua, por lo que se dejó guiar por los expertos movimientos de la mayor, permitiéndole explorar con inocencia su interior

Sus corazones latían sincronizados, es la primera vez que sentían algo tan cálido, tan estimulante. Solo había suspiros de satisfacción y calor, dejándolas algo ahogadas

Lentamente se separaron respirando con dificultad, apoyaron sus frentes entre sí , y comenzaron a intentar regular su respiración. Maki pensó que sería inútil, tenía la seguridad de que su corazón jamás regresaría a la normalidad después de aquello

-Eso… fue… - Decía la pelirroja jadeante

-Increíble… - Dijeron al unísono ambas chicas y acto seguido comenzaron a reír sin separar sus frentes

-Nico-chan… - Susurro Maki abrazando a la pelinegra, quien se aferró nuevamente a sus hombros cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar

-¿Si…? - Susurro tranquilamente a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la menor

-¿Cu-cual… - Se quedó callada por unos segundos cegada por el nerviosismo, respiro hondo y volvió a hablar cerca del oído de la mayor – Es tu respuesta…? – Nico abrió sus ojos sorprendida y a la vez confundida

-¿Respuesta? – Se separó lentamente de aquel abrazo mientras miraba al rostro sonrojado de la menor, quien desviando su mirada asintió – Aun no me preguntas nada ¿No es así? – Maki la miro levantando una ceja haciendo evidente su sorpresa, hasta que por fin recordó que… aún no había preguntado nada

-Es cierto yo… aun no pregunte nada… Lo siento – Dijo tapando su boca con su mano, Nico soltó una pequeña risa, mirando nuevamente a Maki, expectante

La pelirroja lanzo un suspiro y miro los ojos carmín de Nico, quienes se encontraban abiertos con inocencia y vigilantes. Esos brillantes ojos lograron que una ola de nerviosismo inundara el cuerpo de Maki, quien respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse

-¿Quieres… - Noto que sus manos temblaban, por ello apretó con fuerza sus puños pretendiendo detenerlas, miro a la pelinegra quien aún mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella, trago fuerte y abrió otra vez su boca – Salir conmigo…? – Susurro despacio desviando su mirada con vergüenza

Nico bajo su mirada con pena y tristeza mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior. Maki la miro confusa inclinando su cabeza, hiso un amague de tocar su hombro con su mano pero, Nico empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás evitando que la tocara

-¿Nico-chan...? ¿Qué…?

-¿Estas segura de eso…? – Pregunto la pelinegra interrumpiendo a Maki, quien levanto su ceja aún más haciendo notoria su inmensa confusión

-¿Segura?

-Si… Ya lo dije no quiero ser una carga para ti… - Trago saliva intentando desaparecer el nuevo nudo que se encontraba en su garganta – Creo que… También…También me gustas… - Maki sonrió escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón resonando en su cabeza, quería abalanzarse sobre la pelinegra y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero la mirada decaída de Nico continuaba confundiéndola – Pero… ¿Tú podrás lidiar con todo esto?

-¿Esto…? – Nico asintió despacio aun mirando hacia abajo. Maki suspiro cansada al entender a qué se refería, cruzo sus brazos mirándola seriamente – Ya te lo dije, no eras una carga para mí, aun si esto no hubiera pasado, si yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti, querría ayudarte…

-Pero…

Maki empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante, juntando su frente con la de la pelinegra, logrando interrumpirla.

-Hablas demasiado ¿Te lo ha dicho alguien?... Ya dije que no serás una carga… No pienses mucho en ello… Te amo Nico-chan… si tu sientes lo mismo por mi… podremos enfrentar esto juntas… Confía en mí…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de los ojos de Nico, pero a diferencia de hace unos minutos atrás, no eran lágrimas de tristeza y angustia, si no de felicidad. Abrazo a la pelirroja con fuerzas atrayéndola aún más hacia ella, Maki resignada abrazo la cintura de la mayor sin reclamar

-También te amo Maki-chan… Gracias… - Dijo la pelinegra separándose un poco de Maki, lo necesario para que aun sin dejar de abrazarse, pudieran mirarse a los ojos, la pelirroja con una sonrisa acaricio la mejilla de la mayor, secándole un par de lágrimas

Nico acaricio lentamente su nariz con la de ella y en un rápido movimiento junto sus labios suavemente

La pelirroja no se resistió y correspondió a su beso, el cual sellaba los sinceros sentimientos que se transmitieron por primera vez mutuamente. Dando inicio a su nueva vida juntas…

.

.

.

.

\- Nhhg – Las fuertes y cálidas ráfagas de luz que entraban por la ventana de la pelirroja interrumpieron su apacible sueño. Abrió sus ojos con molestia siendo recibida por los destellantes rayos de luz que la obligaron a cerrarlos nuevamente

Movió su cuerpo un poco haciendo fuerza con sus brazos, intentando reincorporarse en su cama, pero al parecer sus piernas se encontraban entumecidas, las causantes eran otras pares de piernas que se encontraban sobre ella – Mmm Nico-chaan – Reclamo intentando apartarlas, empujando una de las piernas ajenas con sus manos, logrando que, la adorable pelinegra a su lado la abrazara aún más, como si abrazara a un muñeco de peluche

-Cállate y… sigue durmiendo… - Dijo somnolienta, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro y… nuevamente se durmió

Maki suspiro con pesadez e ignorándola se levantó poco a poco de su cama, quedando sentada en ella, Nico soltó un quejido y se giró bruscamente dándole la espalda, al mismo tiempo que elevaba las sabanas cubriendo su cabeza con ellas, La pelirroja rio por lo bajo y estiro sus brazos haciendo tronar sus huesos

Satisfecha con el sonido dirigió otra vez su mirada a Nico, dando algunos brincos en su cama se acercó lentamente a ella bajando poco a poco la cubierta que cubría su cabeza, permitiéndole observar el tranquilo y delicado rostro de la pelinegra, varios mechones de su flequillo se posaban sobre sus mejillas, las cuales se encontraban teñidas de un tenue color rojizo, mientras su boca estaba entreabierta respirando con tranquilidad

-Nico-chan… - Se acercó a su oído y susurro despacio intentando despertarla, espero unos cuantos segundos… Pero al parecer no funciono, Maki suspiro cansada y sin animo abrazo su cintura posando su rostro en su hombro desnudo, dándole ligeras caricias con su nariz – Vamos despierta… - Pasaba lentamente por su cuello, rozándolo con su nariz, al mismo tiempo que dejaba cortos pero suaves besos, noto como la pelinegra comenzó a moverse un poco, soltando a su vez una dulce risa

-Hace cosquillas… - Susurro, la pelirroja detuvo sus movimientos permitiendo que Nico voltee un poco su rostro, mirando hacia los ojos de Maki con una sonrisa traviesa – Así que… ¿Te gusta mirar a las personas mientras duermen? – Los colores subieron rápidamente por la mejilla de la menor, quien intentando mostrarse indiferente soltó un suspiro

-¿Estabas despierta? – Maki se separó un poco de ella, dejando que la pelinegra se gire completamente, mientras la menor posaba sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza quedando sobre ella

-Desde el principio – Dijo con voz juguetona, aquella voz que le hacía sentir incontables mariposas revolotear por el estómago de la pelirroja, Nico estiro sus brazos rodeando con ellos el cuello de Maki, acercándola lentamente hacia ella, obviamente la pelirroja no se resistió y se dejó llevar por sus movimientos

\- Idiota… Hay que levantarse… - Le dijo en un susurro, mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de la pelinegra

\- Tu siempre tan amable – Maki levanto una ceja mirándola irónicamente, Nico sonrió y acerco aún más su rostro – Buenos días Maki-chan

Nico miro fijamente con sus bellos ojos carmín a Maki, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sintiera una agradable calidez

-Buenos días Nico-chan – La pelirroja sonrió, levantando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la pelinegra, acariciándola

-Ahora se agradecida y dale su beso de buenos días a Nico nii - Dijo Nico cerrando levemente sus ojos, Maki sentía como sus mejillas ardían y aparto su mirada con vergüenza ¿Cómo hacia aquella idiota para decir cosas tan vergonzosas normalmente?

Soltó un suspiro e intentando esconder su vergüenza se acercó a ella juntando sus labios en un corto pero suave beso, se separó a los pocos segundos de la pelinegra, quien la miraba con una inmensa sonrisa y acto seguido la abrazo, logrando que el rostro de Maki se esconda en su cuello

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón… Los cuales latían aún más rápidos que el de ella. Sin poderlo evitar correspondió su abrazo al mismo tiempo que una idiota sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, Maki se reincorporo en su cama, por lo que la pelinegra volvió a acurrucarse en la cama cubriéndose nuevamente con las sábanas. La pelirroja recogió su celular que estaba en una mesa a un lado de su cama con la intención de mirar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada

Parpadeo varias veces al ver la hora

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! – Lanzo un gran grito haciendo evidente su sorpresa

-Maki-chaan cierra la boca, intento dormir – Se quejó Nico, ganándose una mirada de enfado de parte de la pelirroja

-Nico-chan ¡son las 7:30! ¡7:30! – Reclamo bajando de un salto de su cama

-¿Y te molesta por que…?

-¿¡Acaso no estas alarmada!? ¡Nuestra clase empieza a las 8:00! ¡Llegaremos tarde! - Maki se acercó a Nico, sacándole la sabana, la cual callo completamente al suelo

-¿! Que haces idiota!? – Reclamo sentándose en su cama como si el sueño que sentía haya desaparecido por completo en un segundo. Maki busco en su bolsa el uniforme de la mayor, el cual tras agarrarlo lo arrojo en su cara, ganándose un puchero que hacia evidente su enojo

-Arréglate rápido – Salió corriendo de su habitación directo al baño, dejando a su enana sola en su cuarto, mientras lo último que logro escuchar de ella fue "Maki-chaan idiotaa" para luego cerrar su puerta

.

.

.

.

" **Unos minutos más tarde"**

-Haah…haa ¿Puedes… puedes correr más rápido? – Se quejaba la pelirroja mientras tiraba del brazo de Nico, quien parecía que se oponía completamente a correr

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer ¿Qué esperabas? - Le dijo en tono molesto desviando su mirada

-Almenos podrías cooperar, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde – Contrataco Maki con su mismo tono, aun sin soltar su mano

-¡¿Mi culpa?! – Nico se detuvo por completo, provocando un poco de sorpresa en Maki quien se giró con fastidio y la miro seriamente, la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos mirándola de la misma manera

-Si te hubieras levantado cuando te dije, esto no hubiera pasado – Se acercó aún más al rostro de la mayor enfrentándola mientras la miraba fijamente

-Si hubieras puesto la alarma la noche anterior, esto no hubiera pasado – Le dijo desafiándola, mientras acortaba más la distancia entre ellas, Maki soltó un suspiro y miro hacia abajo, para luego mirarla nuevamente

-Eso no… tiene nada que ver – Dijo Maki sin separarse de ella, Nico la miro irónica levantando una ceja

-¿Qué no? Deja de querer librarte de esto – Maki la miro fijamente por unos segundos haciendo un notable puchero, de pronto sintió unos suaves labios posarse sobre los suyos sorprendiéndola, el contacto duro solo unos segundos, hasta que se separaron, mientras la pelinegra se adelantaba caminando enfrente de Maki

-Eres una idiota, Maki-chan – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Maki se giró con su rostro totalmente sonrojado – Vamos, llegaremos tarde – Estiro su mano hacia la pelirroja

-Esta idiota… - Susurro mientras suspiraba y sin remedio tomo la mano de la mayor, quien la entrelazo a su paso

Nico sonrió triunfal y comenzaron a correr rápidamente

.

.

 **Maki pov**

Han pasado 6 meses desde que comenzamos a salir, a decir verdad… Fue algo difícil. Pero a pesar de todo, yo le prometí a Nico-chan que la ayudaría a afrontar todo esto juntas, por lo que continúe haciéndole compañía. Presencie cada noche en las cuales se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos por causa de las pesadillas, hasta había momentos en donde se despertaba mareada y tenía que ir corriendo al baño…

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _-Haah…hah… Maki… - Escuche aquella voz temblorosa a mi lado, mientras sentía fuertes golpes en mi hombro, abrí con fuerza mis ojos girándome hasta hacer conexión con los ojos de Nico-chan, sus ojos estaban rojos y varias lagrimas caían de ellos nuevamente_

 _-Nico… - Alarmada me senté en la cama y la acerque a mi cuerpo abrazándola, ella sollozaba en mi pecho mojando mi ropa con sus lágrimas, podía sentir su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza y rapidez. Lleve mi mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, acariciándola lentamente – Tranquila… Estoy aquí…_

 _Ella asintió, soltando desgarradores quejidos, mientras jadeada intentando recuperar el aire._

 _De pronto se removió un poco, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás pretendiendo separarse, la mire confundida mientras ella cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos_

 _-¿Nico-chan…? – En un rápido movimiento llevo su mano a su boca, mientras tocia incontables veces. Bajo rápido de la cama saliendo de la habitación_

 _Yo continúe sentada en mi cama mirando hacia la dirección en donde Nico-chan se había ido. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Una gran parte de mi interior me dice a gritos que la siga, pero otra parte me impide reaccionar y solo quiere que me quede quieta…_

 _Me di un golpe en la cabeza intentando acomodar todas mis ideas y baje de mi cama con rapidez, mientras corría hacia la misma dirección en donde Nico-chan se había marchado_

 _La puerta del baño se encontraba entreabierta, dejando ver una pequeña ráfaga de luz, me acerque a aquella puerta logrando escuchar toser nuevamente a Nico-chan, trague saliva con fuerza y algo alarmado entre a la habitación. Encontrándome a la figura de Nico-chan de rodillas enfrente al retrete, me acerque a ella apenada, Nico-chan aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, recogí su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda_

 _-¿Estas mejor? – Pregunte, ella luego de unos segundos asintió y soltó un pesado suspiro, y tiro de la cadena del retrete_

 _Le tendí mi mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie, ella evitaba mirarme completamente, pero ignorándola y aun sin soltar su mano salimos del baño dirigiéndonos nuevamente a nuestra cama_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo más difícil fue informarle a su madre lo que había sucedido, fue horrible presenciar cuando su madre se rompió en llantos enfrente de Nico-chan, quien igualmente no pudo evitarlo y la acompaño, su madre se molestó mucho, no con ella, si no con Souta, en ese momento quería ir a buscarlo y matarlo… Esa reacción me dio algunos recuerdos… Pero Nico-chan y yo la detuvimos antes de que quiera cometer un delito, pero, aunque ya no valía la pena, insistió en levantar una denuncia en su contra. Peor aún así, Souta nunca volvió a cruzarse en la vida de Nico-chan, ni en la mía, parecía que desapareció del mundo, su madre insistió con que los policías lo buscaran… Pero Nico-chan lo impidió

Solo por prevención, me dirigí varias veces hacia aquel oscuro callejón, sola, sin que Nico-chan se percatara, intentaba encontrar alguna pista, algo para asegurarme de que aquel bastardo no se cruzara nuevamente en nuestras vidas, y por supuesto, nunca encontré ningún rastro de él… Ni de la chica misteriosa que me ayudo aquella noche

Luego, le anunciamos lo que había pasado a las demás miembros de Muse, a pesar de que el grupo son unas de las personas más importantes en nuestra vida, tardamos unos días en comunicarlo, ya que Nico-chan… se sentía algo insegura. Al momento de recibir la noticia, cada una de ellas quería matarlo, hasta el punto de que Kotori y yo tuvimos que retener a Umi quien estaba dispuesta a salir tras él, las demás chicas abrazaron a Nico-chan mientras lloraban con ella, mientras le decía que la ayudarían en todo lo que sea necesario

Nico-chan necesito ayuda psicológica por un tiempo, ella estuvo por rendirse en las primeras semanas de tratamiento, obviamente todas las chicas estuvimos allí para ayudarla, para acompañarla y convencerla de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora… Luego de pasar 4 meses en tratamiento las pesadillas se detuvieron, solo unos pocos días aparecían, pero al pasar un poco más de tiempo, se detuvieron por completo…

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

-Gracias por hacer que me castiguen enana – Dijo una pelinegra enfadada abriendo la puerta de la azotea con los brazos cruzados, Nico entro detrás de ella cerrando la puerta con fuerza, provocando un gran sonido, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro

-¡Ya dije que no es mi culpa! Además… también me castigaron y no me estoy quejando – Inflo sus mejillas y evito la mirada de la pelirroja adelantándose, poso sus manos sobre una barandilla mirando hacia el cielo

Maki la miro de lejos detenidamente por unos segundos, la pelinegra no hacia ningún movimiento

- _Supongo que se enojó –_ Pensó la pelirroja mientras suspiraba y con cansancio se acercaba a ella

-Nico-chan – Dijo en voz alta, pero ella no respondía, ni siquiera se giraba a verla, Maki suspiro y abrió su boca nuevamente – Nico-chan – Repitió elevando aún más su voz, pero aun así ella seguía en su posición – Esta enana… - Susurro mientras se acercaba aún más a ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos logrando que Nico de un pequeño salto

-¿Qu-Que haces? – Pregunto, Maki puso su cabeza en su hombro intentando mirar a su rostro

-¿Estas enfadada? – Pregunto en tono suave, pero ella nuevamente evito su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el cielo

-No… - Dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no contestas?

-Por qué… no… - Maki levanto una ceja y suspiro nuevamente mientras se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la palabra "Paciencia"

-Vamos dímelo… Nico-chan ¿Qué ocurre?

Nico suspiro y busco con una de sus manos las manos de la menor, las cuales se encontraban posadas en su estómago, mientras la entrelazaba con la suya. Maki sintió como un sonrojo viajaba hacia sus mejillas por la repentina acción de la pelinegra

-Solo… pensaba… - Respondió nuevamente de manera cortante, Maki ignorando su vergüenza cerro sus ojos con cansancio y continúo insistiendo

-¿En qué…?

-En… nosotras… - La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar esa palabra, provocando un raro sentimiento en su corazón… sentía como si lo estuvieran oprimiendo

-¿Nosotras…?

-Tranquila… no es algo grave solo que… nunca hubiera pensando estar en esta situación contigo…

-¿Te… arrepientes? – Maki trago saliva con fuerza, separándose un poco de ella retrocediendo un paso, Nico se giró alarmada y la miro con las mejillas infladas haciendo un adorable puchero

-¡Claro que no idiota! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses… - Miro de manera avergonzada el suelo, Maki sentía como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, pero intento ignorarlo y miro decidida a la pelinegra

-Vamos Nico-chan… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo… Me siento algo insegura – Dijo Nico agachando su mirada

-¿Insegura?

-Quiero decir… ¿Crees que este momento puede durar para siempre?... ¿Estaremos…siempre juntas?... – Ella miro a Maki a los ojos por unos segundos, pero rápidamente aparto su mirada de ella, la pelirroja levanto una ceja y suspiro

-¿Es solo eso? – Nico la miro sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo que solo eso?

-Claro, no pienses en idioteces enana - Dijo Maki sin darle demasiada importancia y comenzó a jugar con el mechón de su cabello

-¡No son idioteces!

-Si lo son…Escucha, te amo Nico-chan, eso nunca cambiara – Desvió su mirada avergonzada, noto como la pelinegra la miro sorprendida un momento, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa aun sin ocultar su sonrojo

-Ma-Makl-chan anda muy sincera hoy – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué tiene de malo? - Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose a ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos nuevamente, apegándola a su cuerpo

-Es que nunca me dices eso tan directamente – Nico aun manteniendo su sonrisa rodeo el cuello de la pelirroja con sus brazos

-Mmm Supongo, solo puedo ser así cuando estamos solas pero… Este sentimiento que tengo por ti…nunca cambiara… - Maki acerco su rostro logrando que sus narices se rocen, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se conectaban

-Y si algún día llega a cambiar… te buscare y hare que nuevamente te enamores de mi…tal como tú lo hiciste – Sonriendo acerco un poco su rostro provocando que por fin sus labios se tocaran con suavidad, se separaron a los pocos segundos mientras sonreían.

Desde ese momento ellas juraron estar por siempre juntas, bueno a decir verdad quizás no era un "Para siempre" Pero intentarían cumplirlo, aunque cayeran, se levantarían incontables de veces como lo llevaban haciendo hasta ahora… Así podían seguir disfrutando de sus preciosas vidas juntas…

* * *

 **Y… hasta aquí, espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fic conmigo, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz c': y disculpen los retrasarme tanto tiempo T-T**

 **Sin más que decir, me retiro**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :'D**


End file.
